


Peace

by wayhaughtforever



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hosie, Hosie Endgame, Parent Hope Mikaelson, Parent Josie Saltzman, Post-Canon, hizzie bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 54,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtforever/pseuds/wayhaughtforever
Summary: Post-season 2. Hope is still in a coma, and Josie is doing everything she can to try and wake her up. But, with no success, the Mikaelsons come to help their niece.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 171
Kudos: 553





	1. Coma

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I have been working on this for a little while and decided to start posting since the new trailer was released. I hope you like it! Comments and feedback are always welcome. 
> 
> Note: characters are not my own. no copy right infringement intended. 
> 
> Also, italics refer to a character's inner thoughts/rants.

It had been a little over a week since Hope went into Josie’s mind to help her defeat Dark Josie, and an equal amount of time since Hope was conscious. Hope still had not woken up even though Josie was able to wake up after defeating her dark side. 

Josie blamed herself for Hope’s situation. She was beyond grateful for Hope’s friendship and help in her darkest times, but she would take it all back if it meant Hope would wake up. 

She, Lizzie, and their dad had been working night and day looking for a cure to Hope’s predicament. The problem is that they couldn’t figure out why Hope was like this. Every piece of literature said that she should have woken up when Josie got her mind back under control. 

So, now after much deliberation, Alaric finally decided it was time to call Hope’s family in for help. He still hadn’t told them that she was in a magic-induced coma, so Josie was expecting hell when the Mikaelsons found out about Hope’s condition and that Alaric kept them out of the loop for a week. 

Josie and Lizzie were both in Alaric’s office doing research when Alaric called Freya to update her. Very surprisingly the conversation lasted under two minutes, most of which was her dad explaining the situation. After he finished, Josie heard the oldest Mikaelson sibling say something quick, then hung up. 

“What did Freya say, dad?” Josie asked, as soon as he hung up. 

“She is coming here. She will be here tomorrow morning.” Alaric said, with obvious nerves in his voice. 

“Oh Freya’s coming! Yes! She can finally wake Hope up, then I can kick her short ass for making me worry because she wanted to play martyr again”. Lizzie said sarcastically. 

Josie just rolled her eyes at Lizzie’s comment. Josie knows that Lizzie cares for Hope. If Josie was honest, Lizzie and Hope were sort of best friends. I mean if she or Lizzie were asked who their best friend was, they would say each other, but Josie knows that Lizzie and Hope have gotten much closer over the last year. She was happy that the two people she cared about most were finally getting along. 

After a few hours of dead-end research, Lizzie and Alaric decided to call it a day and go do some self-care. Josie understands that they are exhausted. They have been doing all that they can. Lizzie has been her rock for the last few days, even though Josie didn’t think she deserved it after trying to force Lizzie to merge. Luckily Lizzie forgave Josie rather easily. Josie was grateful for that, but she also worried that Lizzie wasn’t being truthful in her acceptance and understanding. But, Josie couldn’t focus on that now, she needed to focus all of her energy on getting Hope back. 

So, Josie continued to work, to read, and to try new spells to get Hope awake. She had been sleeping on her dad’s office couch right outside of the hidden room Hope was lying in. She probably fell asleep there more times than she had slept in her own bed lately. 

_ Hope. I need Hope.  _ Josie thought to herself as she passed out finally from exhaustion. 

\-------------------------------------------

The next morning, Josie woke up to Lizzie and Alaric bursting into the office. 

“Daddy! Come on, who else is coming? I heard you on the phone tell mom that the Mikaelsons, plural, were coming to campus. So, who else is it besides Freya?” Lizzie asked, loudly and curiously, while Alaric walked to sit behind his desk. 

“Elizabeth. Calm down, please. The Mikaelsons are dangerous people. They are powerful, but dangerous…” 

Josie sat up and noticed Lizzie huff in disappointment at Alaric’s tone. 

“... so, please do not treat them as if they aren’t that. They can be kind and loyal when they want to be, but if you get in their way…. Well, trust me you don’t want to be in their way.” Alaric finished. 

“I get that dad, but still who else is coming?” Lizzie circled back to her original question. 

“All of them.” Alaric puffed out, finally. 

Josie and Lizzie’s eyes went wide at the knowledge that all of the living Mikaelsons were going to be under one roof (specifically the roof of their school) for an unknown amount of time and will likely be very pissed off because Hope got hurt. 

“All of them?” Josie asked, almost wondering if she misheard her father. But, she realized she hadn’t when Ric, simply nodded. 

“Damn!” Lizzie said. 

Before, Josie or Alaric could comment back to Lizzie, the office doors flung open, revealing Freya, Keelin, and Rebekah Mikaelson. 

Josie and Lizzie were star-struck. The power that radiated off of the women made the air feel heavy around them. It was almost intoxicating especially since Josie and Lizzie were Siphoners, and they could sense and consume magic unlike other witches. 

“Where is she?” Freya asked sternly, as the three women entered the room. Rebekah and Keelin glanced at Josie and Lizzie, while Freya had her sights set on Alaric. 

“In there…” Alaric pointed to the book cases that were actually a secret door leading to the hidden room in his office. 

“...Josie can you open it please?” 

Josie nodded, and quickly went over to open the door, revealing a still-sleeping Hope lying on the cot. 

Freya and Rebekah instantly went inside the tiny room to take a closer look at their niece. Josie could hear Freya whisper something as she placed her hand on Hope’s forehead, but nothing happened. Josie could see Freya’s disappointment when she heard the older witch sigh then make a worried look at her sister. 

_ It’s worse than we thought. It has to be, if the great Freya Mikaelson is worried. Oh god. Hope. Please be ok, wherever you are. please...  _


	2. In Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am uploading the first two chapters, so you can get a better understanding what this is going to be about. Also, I hope you all have missed some of these characters as much as I have!

Hope opened her eyes suddenly as she jerked awake. The last thing she remembers was being turned to stone by Dark Josie, while she took a trip inside the brunette’s subconscious mind. 

The first thing she noticed was that it was dark around her, and she was lying on the cold hard ground of the forest floor. 

_How did I get here? Am I still in Josie’s head?_ Hope thought to herself, as she slowly get up off of the ground. 

When she stood up, she felt an odd sense of familiarity in her surroundings as she looked around. But, she couldn’t quite figure out why. That’s when she heard light music being placed in the distance, so she thought she would investigate. 

_Maybe they can help me figure out where I am exactly._

As Hope got closer to the source of the music, she recognized it as jazz music, similar to the sounds that she would hear being placed on the streets of New Orleans. Hope was finally close enough to see a group of people standing outside of a cabin. A few were dancing and a few where sitting near by, but as she got a few more feet closer, she finally realized where she was. 

_Peace…._

Hope accidentally stepped on a tree branch, causing a loud noise echo through the trees, drawing the attention of the people she has been so desperate to see. 

Hope saw her Mom and Uncle Elijah stop dancing and look over to where the sound came from. They immediately noticed Hope standing in the distance. 

“HOPE!” Hayley shouted, as she ran over to Hope. 

“Mom” Hope let out, as Hayley reached her and pulled her into a tight hug. 

“Hope… baby… what… what are you doing here? You can’t be here yet. It’s too soon.” Hayley said quickly, concerned that her daughter died much much earlier than she ever wanted her to. 

“Mom… i don’t know. I was helping a friend, then the next thing I know I’m here again. Oh, mom i miss you so much” Hope said, starting to tear up as she pulled Hayley closer. 

After a long hug between mother and daughter, Hope pulled back slightly to see her dad and uncle standing behind Hayley. 

“Dad” Hope said lightly, still in awe that she was actually here with her family. 

Klaus quickly moved to hug his daughter. 

“Hello my littlest wolf.” Klaus said, with his signature smirk. 

“Hope, you shouldn’t be here. Not yet…” Hayley said, with a mix of emotions. She was excited to see her daughter again, but she also knew that Hope was supposed to live a long and epic life and there is know way that she has done that already. 

“Come, let’s go inside and figure out what is going on” Elijah offered from the background. 

Hope walked in the middle of her parents as the reunited Mikaelsons made their way back to their home in Peace. 

Hope recognized the other woman, who was standing near her father when they got back to the cabin. It was Cami. Hope doesn’t remember much about her, but enough to know that her father cared for her very much. So, Hope was happy to see that Klaus had someone with him in his afterlife. 

“Catch us up on what’s been happening, Hope. I’m sure you’ve had a lot of adventures, since we last saw you.” Klaus said, smirking. 

So, Hope did. She told her family everything. Everything from what happened right when she went back to the Salvator School to saving Landon to Malivore to Dark Josie to waking up in Peace with them. She spared no detail. Well, maybe a few details about her and Landon’s relationship. She didn't exactly want to share those private details with her father. 

Hayley and Klaus listened so intently at their daughter’s story. They were both so proud of her and so happy that she was finally finding her own path apart from the horrors of the Mikaelson past. But, they were also concerned that Hope’s heroics may have cost her her life. 

“So, you didn’t die?” Cami asked for clarification. 

“I don’t think so. I mean It just felt like I was asleep, sort of like how I felt when I first jumped into Malivore.” 

“We need to figure out a way to get you out of here like when your Dad was able to get through to you the last time you were here.” Hayley added. 

“But how?” Hope asked, still unsure if she even wanted to go back. 

“I.. I don’t know little wolf, but we will figure it out to…..” her dad started to say but was interrupted by a loud voice.

“Hope. please. I need you to wake up!”

The family looked up realizing that it was coming from outside of Hope’s body, similar to how Hayley and Hope could hear Klaus calling for Hope a few years ago. 

Hayley, Klaus, Elijah, and Cami were confused as to who the voice belonged to, but Hope would recognize that beautiful voice anywhere. 

“Josie” Hope whispered.


	3. Attempt

A few hours after the arrival of Freya, Rebekah, and Keelin, the rest of the Mikaelson’s arrived at the Salvatore school, too. So, now all of the students and teachers were walking around campus trying to catch a glimpse at any one of the legendary family members. Josie noticed most of the boys were trying to find Rebekah, whereas the girls were looking for Kol despite both of them usually surrounded by their significant others. 

Lizzie offered to help Rebekah and Davina with research and finding the resources they needed in the school library. Josie laughed internally at how happy Lizzie clearly was to be hanging out with the two women despite Lizzie doing everything she could to not show her excitement. Lizzie found both women to be complete badasses, which Josie would agree they were. 

Josie, however, was helping Freya and her dad with some things every now and then, but she mainly stayed with Hope and did some independent research. She couldn’t explain it, but she just felt the overwhelming need to be with Hope as much as she could. She didn’t want to leave the auburn-haired girl alone. 

Josie was sitting in a chair next to the makeshift-bed Hope was on and reading a book that Freya asked her to look through for anything useful. But, she was having a hard time focusing on what she was reading. All she could do was think about Hope. 

_I don’t know what to do anymore. I feel like i’m going crazy without her. God, I miss you, Hope. I miss your crazy Martyr complex. I miss your bravery. I miss your pep talks that always seem to cheer me up even when I can’t even see the light. I miss your smile. The smile that you rarely show others because you’re ‘too cool’ for it. When we get you back, and we will get you back, I’m not letting you out of my sight because I don’t want you to leave me again. I can’t believe that Landon has been awake for four days and hasn’t come to see you once. I have no idea what I ever saw in him. But, you love him and I…. well, I love you. So, I want you back, and I want you happy that’s all that matters._

Josie’s internal thoughts were interrupted by her dad’s office door opening. She turned around to see who it was and was met with looks from all of the Mikaelsons and her dad. 

“What’s going on?” Josie asked the room

“Freya and I have an idea. Because Landon woke up, we don’t think it is the Necromancer keeping her like this. So, that leaves… well, everything else…” Davina explained

“But, Hope has some experience with mental prisons. So, We thought that she might have put herself in a chambre de chasse…” Freya added to Davina’s statement. 

Freya obviously realized that Josie wasn’t very familiar with what that was so she explained a little more. 

“A chambre de chasse is a magically constructed location that exists on the astral plane. It usually is made to look like a place that is special to the person.”

“The last time she put us in one… well she and Freya put us in one, it was made to look like the Mikaelson compound in New Orleans.” Rebekah added. 

“So, you can get her out?” Josie asked, excited that they finally had a lead. 

“Yes and no. if this is a chambre de chasse then she is the only one who can get herself out, but one of us can get inside with her and help her. Hopefully, that will be enough to help her figure out a way out.” Freya answered Josie, straightly. 

Josie simply nodded. She didn’t entirely understand what their plan was, but if it got Hope back then she didn’t much care. So, she moved out of the way and let Davina, Freya and Rebekah get closer to Hope. 

Based on what Josie could understand of the Latin that Davina and Freya started to chant, they were trying to get Rebekah’s conscious mind into Hope’s, similar to how Hope went into Josie’s and started all of this mess. 

Josie was just staring at the three women near Hope for what felt like hours. She was hoping that this would work. That it would be this simple and Rebekah could easily get Hope out of her mind and back to reality. But, something in her was saying it wasn’t going to work this easily. 

“Damn it!” Josie heard Freya shout as she dropped her head in defeat. 

“What happened?” Keelin asked her wife in concern

“It didn’t work. I don’t know where she is, but she isn’t in a chambre de chasse.” Freya responded sadly. 

“So, what now?” Kol asked from beside Josie. 

“Now, we get back to research and try again. We did learn something though….” Davina glanced at Freya before continuing. 

“... the only magic that we could detect was Hope’s, but…” again Davina looked to freya for confirmation that they both felt the same thing. 

“...there were also small traces of Josie’s residual magic.” Freya finished, looking at Josie. 

“What?” Josie said in shock. 

_How could my magic still be with Hope? Especially since she hasn’t done any magic with Hope in over a week._

“I don’t know, but we both felt the same siphoner magic that took the Hollow out of her all those years ago. So, it’s either yours or Lizzies, but my guess is yours because of the recent trip Hope made into your mind.” Freya explained as best she could. 

“So… i’m keeping her in there?” Josie asked, almost afraid of the answer she would get. 

Luckily Davina and Freya both shook their heads. 

“No. you’re not. It’s all Hope. at least that is what we think as now.” Davina told Josie. 

“Ok, babe. Why don’t we get you both something to eat. You and Davina look exhausted from whatever you just tried to do. Then we can figure out what to do next.” Keelin said, half-smiling at her wife. 

The Mikaelsons all cleared out and took a break together. Rebekah and Marcel went for a walk in the woods, while Keelin, Freya, Kol, and Davina went to find some food. That left Josie and Alaric alone in his office with Hope. 

“Dad… what are we going to do? It’s my fault. If I hadn’t gone all dark, then Hope would be fine.” Josie said, upset at the lack of development. 

Alaric came and pulled Josie into a hug to comfort her before saying:

“Hope is strong and stubborn. Whatever is going on inside Hope’s head is not your fault, and I’m sure Hope will tell you the same thing when she wakes up.” 

“Now, let’s go find Lizzie and we can have a family lunch together, ok.” Alaric offered.

“Ok. But I need a minute. I'll come meet up with you guys in a few minutes.” Josie said, softly, which Alaric nodded and left, realizing his daughter needed a moment alone with Hope. 

Sure enough, Josie made her way back to sit next to Hope. She grabbed her hand as she said: “Hope, please. I need you to wake up!” 

Josie figured that Hope couldn’t hear her, but she wanted to believe that Hope would somehow know that she had people who loved her and wanted her to come back to them.


	4. Little and Littlest Wolf

“Josie” Hope repeated when all eyes fell on her after identifying the distant voice. 

“Josie? Caroline’s daughter?” Klaus asked, curiously, to which Hope nodded. 

“I wonder how her voice was able to cut through to us. I mean she couldn’t be one only one who has been trying to get you back” Elijah said, in his calm yet concerned voice. 

“Hope, Let’s go take a walk” Hayley offered, smiling at her daughter, who nodded and got up with her mother. 

“Hayley…” Klaus started, but a look on Hayley’s face told him to wait. So, he immediately stopped and watched as Hope and Hayley left. 

As soon as the mother daughter duo left the cabin, Hayley started to talk. 

“Josie, huh?” Hayley said smiling, catching Hope off-guard. 

“What?” Hope asked, confused. 

“Last time you were here I told you to have at least one truly epic love. I saw how your face lit up when you talked about her earlier and then again when we heard her voice. It’s the same face that I have with Elijah.”

Hope was shocked. She wasn’t in love with Josie. For goodness sake, she had a boyfriend, Landon. A boyfriend who she was very seriously considering breaking up with before she went into Josie’s mind because of the prophecy that they weren’t meant to be together. But, that doesn’t change the fact that she wasn’t in love with Josie. 

_Or am I? No… it was just a crush, right?_

“I have a boyfriend, mom” Hope rebutted, but Hayley wasn’t buying it. 

“So, I heard. But, can I also tell you what else I heard when you told us about your recent adventures…” Hope nodded for Hayley to continue.

“...I heard you talk about Josie for most of the story. Most of your adventures had Josie right by your side. And sweetheart, if you wouldn’t have explicitly called Landon your boyfriend, then I would have just assumed that you and Josie were together or at least you loved her from afar.” Hayley said kindly, making Hope really think about what she told her family.

_Shit. she’s right. The first thing I told them was about my friendship with josie. I didn’t even mention Landon until I had to explain Malivore. If i’m honest, the main reason I want to go back is to see Josie and make sure that she is safe and ok._

Hope looked up after her thoughts faded away to see her mom just watching her process everything that she hadn’t really thought about (or couldn’t bring herself to admit). 

“I… i was going to break up with Landon before all of this.” Hope admitted out loud for the first time. 

“Because of Josie?” 

“No… well, maybe. I don’t know. We just didn’t seem to be right for each other anymore.”

“Can I ask you something?... You told me you were heartbroken when you found out about Josie and Landon. Why was that? The real reason.” Hayley asked, half-already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it directly from her daughter. 

Hope thought for a minute, really thought about that night she caught Landon and Josie kissing. That’s when it finally hit her, and her jaw dropped oh so slightly at the realization. 

“I… i wasn’t upset about Landon with Josie. I was upset about Josie being with Landon…. Instead of Josie with me.” Hope admitted to herself more so than her mother. 

Hayley smiled as she watched her daughter come to the realization about Josie. Hayley remembered having a similar moment of realization with Elijah years ago. She wouldn’t admit to herself that she loved Elijah because it would be too complicated and she never thought they could really be together, but once she finally admitted it to herself there was not going back. All Hayley ever wanted for her daughter was to experience a similar epic and true love that she has with Elijah (just hopefully without the separations and heartaches). 

Hayley decided to push one more time to see where it left Hope in her realization process. 

“And when Pig Josie said that you should try and kiss her like in fairy tales, but you said something about a non consensual kiss not being the answer… would you have kissed her if you knew it was Josie telling you to?” 

Again, Hope thought about the question before answering. Hope knew the answer as soon as her mom asked the question, but she was still having trouble admitting to herself that she still had feelings for Josie, that they never went away over the years. 

“Yes. I think I would have...” Hope told Hayley, smiling at the admission. 

“Oh god, mom. What do I do? How did I not realize this before?” 

Hayley chucked at her daughter's light freak out. 

“Well, love has a way of sneaking up on us when we least expect it. Do you think that when I found out I was pregnant with you that I thought I would fall in love with your father’s brother?” Hayley said comically, making Hope laugh and shake her head. 

“I guess up until I met Landon, I never really wanted to get close to anyone because I didn’t want them to get hurt because of me or our family drama. So, I couldn’t let myself think about Josie like that because she is so good that I never wanted my messed up history to cause her any pain. So, when Landon came along he was sweet and I guess I never really expected anything long-term. I really only thought about the present with him.” Hope said quickly. 

“But with Josie you think about the future?” Hayley asked

“Yeah, I guess so. I never thought about it like that before. But, I wake up sometimes thinking about when i can see her again, or when we hang out together. I know I want to hang out again. Sometimes my chest gets tight when I don’t see her for long periods of time now that we have become good friends. 

At that last sentence Hayley perked up even more. 

“Tell me about that tightness in your chest. What do you mean, Hope?”

Hope looked up at her mom in confusion. She wasn’t sure why that was so important, but she told her anyway. Hope figured her mom had a good reason. 

“Umm.. i don’t know. I just feel uneasy and restless, and I sort of feel like there is a constant weight on my chest. Why?” 

“I’ve had a similar experience. When your dad, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah had to go on the run with the Hollow in them, I had that feeling everyday. Everyday until I saw Elijah again…” 

Hope listened carefully wondering where her mom was going with this. 

“...it was my wolf side. She was worried and irritated that Elijah wasn’t with us, that she wasn’t with her, well our, true mate.” Hayley said to Hope. Hayley never admitted that to anyone, not even Elijah. Elijah knew that they were meant to be together, but Hayley didn’t think Elijah needed to know the pain she was in for those years. 

“What do you mean? Are you saying that Josie is my… is my mate? Was it always like that, like do I and Josie even get a choice or is it just another of the Mikaelson curses? I…” 

“Hope! Breathe, baby…” Hayley cut off her daughter’s nervous spiraling. 

“No, you have a choice all parties involved do. But, your wolf wouldn’t pick a mate unless it was sure. Sure that all parts of you knew it too, whether consciously or unconsciously. Be honest with me, can you see your life without Josie in it?” 

“No.” Hope said firmly. She couldn’t and never wanted to. 

“How long has this feeling been going on?” 

“I don’t know, I guess since I got out of malivore, maybe. I guess it has been getting worse lately. Now that I think about it, it got much worse when I couldn't get to Josie to help her defeat Dark Josie” Hope responded. 

“I think I know what’s going on now, and why you are here instead of waking up and why Josie can get through to you in here.” Hayley told her daughter, calmly. 

“You do?” 

“Yeah. Your sleeping beauty incident with Josie gave your Wolf an idea. I think it was pissed off that you weren't with your mate, and decided to take control a bit and keep you here as sleep. I don’t think that you will be able to wake up until you realize that.” Hayley told her daughter. 

“So, because I was still with Landon and I couldn’t protect Josie, my wolf decided to intervene and play match-maker.” Hope replied sarcastically, making Hayley chuckle. 

“It would appear so.” 

_Alright, you damn wolf. I get it. I’m in love with Josie. I have been for years. Are you happy now!?!_ Hope thought to herself as she and Hayley made their way back to the others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sneak peak at the next chapter... Caroline is back!!!!!
> 
> Also, hope you are still enjoying this. I'm having a blast writing it!


	5. Headmistress

It had been a few more days since Freya and Davina’s failed attempt at bringing Hope back, and they were still no closer to finding a cure. Josie still barely left Hope’s side since then. Now that she knew there was some of Josie’s magic left in Hope’s mind, Josie felt even more responsible for what was happening to Hope. 

Lizzie managed to convince her to leave for a little while to take a bath and relax as much as possible instead of her usual 5 minute showers that she had been doing lately. But, still Josie found it hard to relax fully, however, she did manage to stay there for a half of an hour to hopefully appease Lizzie. 

When Josie left her bathroom, she was expecting to see Lizzie waiting for her, but she was wrong. Completely wrong. 

“Mom” Josie breathed out as if a weight was lifted off her at the sight of her mother, Caroline. 

Josie ran up to hug her mom. She hadn’t seen her in person in much longer than she would have liked, but she could blame her because Caroline was traveling the globe looking for loopholes about the Merge. 

“Hey, honey. I missed you so much.” Caroline said, hugging her daughter back with fierceness. 

“I’m so happy you are here. Everything is going wrong and it’s all my fault.” Josie said, starting to cry into her mother’s shoulder. 

“Josette Olivia Saltzman,...” Caroline started as she pull back to look at Josie’s face. 

“...None of this is your fault. Lizzie and your dad filled me in on what has been going on. And I can say with certainty that you are not to blame for anything.” Caroline finished, wiping the tears off of her daughter’s cheek. 

“But… Hope, she wont wake up and I try get force Lizzie to merge. Mom I almost killed both of them. The two people I….” Josie stopped herself before she said something out loud that she couldn’t take back. Unlucky for her, Caroline knew her daughter like the back of her hand. 

“The two people you love most?” Caroline finished, with a soft smile. 

Josie’s eyes went wide at Caroline’s words. No one knew how she left about Hope. Lizzie and Hope knew that she had a crush on Hope years ago, but no one knew that the crush never went away and that it has been developing more and more lately. 

“What? You thought I didn’t know? Josie, please. Every time we talk, you tell me about Hope, and the way your voice gets giddy and excited whenever you mention her is a dead give away. Like mother-like daughter, huh?” Caroline laughed at her own words. 

“What?” Josie asked, confused a bit. 

“I guess you got my affinity for a member of the Mikaelson family….” Caroline added, trying to get her point across more directly without oversharing her history with Klaus. 

“I always forget you and Hope’s dad had a thing.” Josie said softly. 

“Yeah, well, Klaus and I never did have the best timing. But, Hope… she’s a good one and you both have a real chance. That’s something Klaus and I never did.” 

“Mom… Hope..” Josie was stuttering out of nerves. No one had ever confronted Josie about her feelings like this before and she was not prepared for it. And she definitely couldn’t lie to her mother because she always seemed to know when she or Lizzie were hiding something. 

“... Hope does have the same feelings for me. She’s with Landon, mom. She’s happy. I just want her to be happy” Josie finally got out. 

Before Caroline could tell her how wrong she was, Lizzie came bursting through the door. 

“She does Jo. Stop kidding yourself!” Lizzie said loudly. 

“I was eavesdropping. Sorry not sorry. But, I needed to know you were ok, Jo. But, I couldn’t just stay out there when I heard you say that about Hope.” Lizzie said, quickly and a bit aggressively. 

Caroline rolled her eyes at her other daughter’s antics, but smiled that she wanted what was best for her sister. 

“What are you talking about Liz?” Josie asked, confused. 

“Well,,, she does or did and probably still does if you ask me… ugh.. She told me when we were being attacked by that Croatoan monster that she had a crush on you when we were 14.” 

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” Josie asked, irritated that Lizzie kept that from her. 

“Because she was still having feelings for that Hobo Hobbit and i didn’t want you to get hurt anymore...” Lizzie explained. 

Josie was in shock. She never in a million years would have thought Hope would have had feelings for her and could possibly still have some feelings. 

“.. oh and in that alternate Gini timeline I told you about a while back… Um you and Hope well, let's just say if I would have stayed there any longer I’m pretty sure that you two would have had your tongues down each other's throats in no time.” 

“Elizabeth!” Caroline chastised her daughter, while Josie blushed and Lizzie just shrugged. 

“Well, none of this matters anyway. Hope is still in a magic coma for some unknown reason, and when she wakes up, she might not even want to talk to me after what went down with Dark Josie. Oh, and she will still be with Landon.” Josie said, trying not to get her hopes up at all. She didn’t think that she could take another heartbreak, especially if it came from the woman she has loved since she was a kid. 

“Jo, please, she and bird boy were on the edge of breaking up before all this went down. And as far as your emo side, Hope was the person who never stopped giving up on you. I hate to admit it, but i had my doubts when I first realized you wanted to merge. But, Hope never did. She was never going to leave you behind. All she was saying was that we had to fight for you no matter what.” Lizzie ranted. 

Caroline smiled at Lizzie’s last sentence, realizing that the young Mikaelson really does have all of her mother and father’s best traits. 

“Why are you smiling mom?” Josies asked, curiously. 

“The Mikaelsons fight for each other. That’s what they do. When all else fails, the only thing you can say for sure is that they will do anything for each other. The only exceptions to that rule tends to fall with the people they love the most. Elijah with Hayley, Freya with Keelin, Kol with Davina, Klaus with… well me then Cami, and even Rebekah and Marcel. And it sounds like Hope with Josie.” Caroline explained slowly. 

Josie took a minute to process what her mom just told her. 

_ Hope with me? No, it couldn’t be. I mean Hope has a boyfriend, and even if she didn’t, she never even told me if she had feelings. Yeah, she told Lizzie, but there could have been more to the story than that. There has to be, right? There’s no way that the great, beautiful, strong Hope Mikaelson could really be interested in me romantically?  _


	6. Love

Hope was back at the cabin with her mom, dad, uncle Elijah and Cami. After discussing it with her Mom, Hope agreed to update the rest of the family on what they figured out about her situation. Hope asked Hayley to do most of the talking, because she was still a bit uneasy with the whole situation, if she was honest. While Hayley explained the recent developments, Hope got lost in her own thoughts. 

_ I’m in love with Josie Saltzman. How did I not realize it earlier. I mean if my wolf would have trapped me in my own head, would I ever have fully realized it? That’s a terrifying thought: a life without Josie. But, what is more terrifying is thinking about Josie not having the same feelings for me.  _

“Hope..” Klaus said, softly, trying to get Hope’s attention. 

“Yeah? Sorry..” Hope said, quickly, trying to focus back on her parents. 

“Your mother, Elijah and Cami are going to talk things over and see if they can come up with a plan, while they do that, it’s my turn for a walk with my daughter.” Klaus said, smiling. 

So, again, Hope found herself walking outside with her parent. 

“Caroline’s daughter, huh?” Klaus said, sounding almost proud. 

“I guess so.” Hope said, not exactly sure how to talk about this with her dad. She really only discussed her love life with her Aunt Freya, and her dad is well.. Her dad. 

“Tell me about her. I know some things from when I would talk with Caroline occasionally, but nothing new, obviously. So, tell me about the young lady who stole my girl’s heart.” Klaus said, kindly. 

“Where do I start. Umm… well, she is smart. So smart, dad. She was the one who helped Aunt Freya figure out the spell to bring everyone’s memories back. She is the kindest person i’ve ever met. She is a great friend, sometimes too good of a friend. When I was pushing everyone away after what happened with you guys, she still tried to be friends with me….” 

Klaus didn’t stop smiling as she watched his daughter tell him about her life and about the love of her life. Klaus only loved a few people in his life and most of them were his siblings and Hayley. But, he did love Caroline and Cami. Timing was never his strong suit, and he knew that he was too broken and had too many enemies to truly live a long happy life with someone, but seeing that his daughter was not making the same mistakes he did made him the happiest he has ever felt. 

“...Jo… she just makes me happy. I know it sounds cliche, but I can feel myself wanting to be better because of her. I stopped being dark and broody because of her because she challenged me by wanting to be my friend. She is… she just Josie, perfect.” Hope finished with a big smile. 

“Well Love, I’m happy that you found someone who you can love and be loved by unconditionally. You deserve that especially after all of the crap you have been through in your short life. All of which is my fault, and I’m sorry for that, Hope. But, I’m happy that you are living a good life with friends and…. And Josie.”

“Thank you, dad.” Hope said, turning to give her dad a quick side hug, which made Klaus smile. 

“Honestly, I’m happy that you aren’t staying with… what’s his name… Lando? Landon. That’s it. Elijah told us about him, and I have to say I was not impressed.” Klaus said, smirking. 

Hope rolled her eyes at that. She always had a feeling that her dad wouldn’t think that Landon was good for her, but it made her even happier that he did approve of Josie, that both of her parents did. 

“Very funny, dad” Hope said, bumping into her father’s side, playfully. 

“Seriously, darling, I’m happy you found someone, a true mate, and you found her before you realized it was too late. I don’t know what your mother told you exactly, but it is rare for wolves to find a true mate, and even more rare for hybrids. So, I’m happy that you have someone.” Klaus added. Only with his daughter would the Great Evil be so soft. 

Hope smiled at her father’s admission. She felt lucky, but then the nerves set it. She started to think about what it meant for someone to love a Mikaelson and how everyone she loved either dies or leaves her. She couldn’t take it if something happened to Josie because she was with a Mikaelson. 

“What’s going on in that head of yours, little wolf?” Klaus asked, clearly able to see Hope’s change in demeanor. 

“What… what if something happens to her because of our family stuff? I mean look at everyone in our family. No one had an easy love life. Mom and Uncle Elijah basically both had to die to finally be together. You lost both Caroline and Cami. Aunt Davina died. Aunt Keelin almost died a few times. Don’t even get me started about Auntie Bex and Marcel. I would rather be alone than have Josie get hurt because of me.” Hope admitted, sadly. 

“Life is more than learning to survive. I learned that way too late in life. I spent most of my life fighting and doing horrible things because I couldn’t or didn’t want to let anyone in. That’s what caused a lot of our family problems. While you might have some troubles in the future related to family stuff, it makes it a lot easier to fight when you have someone by your side. Look at Elijah and Hayley, the strongest I’ve ever seen Elijah in our thousands of years was when he had your mother by his side....” Klaus said, trying to get his daughter to not make the same mistake of being alone that he made. 

“...Let her make her choice. If she is anything like Caroline, you will have a hard time convincing her not to do something she wants to do, anyway. The thing about love is that you can tell someone you don’t love them to protect them, but you will still love them, which keeps them in danger regardless. So, why not be happy and stand united?” Klaus finished, waiting for Hope to process his monologue. 

Hope thought, really thought about what her dad said. He was right. She never got over the crush she had on Josie and she knows she never will get over Josie even if Josie doesn’t return her feelings. So, her father was right, Josie would still be in danger because she meant something to Hope; she always would. 

All of the sudden, as the father and daughter made their way back home, they heard the same voice as before. Josie. 

“I hope you are ok with this… wake up and tell me!” Josie said, making Hope confused as to what the younger girl was doing in the real world. But then she felt it, she felt a tingle on her lips. Hope gently brushed her fingers across her lips trying to understand what was happening. 

Hope started to feel like she was fading away…

_ I’m waking up.. No. Not yet.  _

“Dad! I’m waking up!” Hope shouted as she started to sprint toward her mom and the cabin, with Klaus on her tail. 

“Mom! I… I’m waking up. Whatever Josie did, is waking me up. I can feel it. But, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you all.” Hope said hugging Hayley tight, not wanting to let go. 

“It’s ok, Hope. You have to go back. It’s not your time. Not yet.” Hayley said, calmly. 

Hope nodded, softly then gave both Elijah and Cami hugs before returning to her parents. She hugged them both at the same time again. 

“Thank you for the stories. I’m looking forward to more when you come back for good next time… In a long long long time. I love you, Hope.” Hayley said, half-laughing, half-tearing up. 

“Be happy, darling. I love you, littlest wolf.” 

“I love you all so much!” Hope said before feeling herself fully slip away. 

The next thing she knew her eyes were open and she felt soft lips against her own, and could smell that intoxicating smell of vanilla that followed Josie around. Once Hope realized what was going on, she kissed back, which obviously caught the brunette on top of her off guard because Josie pulled back as soon as she felt Hope kiss back. 

“HOPE!” Josie said, smiling as she saw the blue eyes she had been dying to see, staring back at her. 


	7. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter in one day! I was so grateful for the feedback on these chapters (especially the most recent one), and since I was a few chapters ahead in writing it, I figured I would upload another as a thank you for all the support!
> 
> NOTE: starts a few hours before the ending of the last chapter, but taking place at the Salvatore School in reality.

After her conversation with her mom and Lizzie, Josie was a mix of emotions. She had a bit of hope that Hope actually had feelings for her. She wouldn’t let herself feel more than that because she was still afraid that Hope wouldn’t feel the same and she didn’t want to be too heartbroken if she got rejected. 

Josie left her room after her conversation, needing some time to think without her mom and sister breathing down her neck, and she figured the Lizzie would want some time with their mom, too. So, Josie was heading back down to see Hope, when she was caught by Freya. 

“Josie! Got a minute?” Freya asked, jogging up to Josie near the entrance to her dad’s office. 

“Sure. What’s up?” 

“Keelin and I were talking last night, and she had an idea about why Hope might be in this state and why she has some of your residual magic mix in with hers…” 

Josie listened intensely, not exactly sure where Freya was going with this, but wanted to help regardless. 

“...So, I did some research and I want to discuss what I found with you, but we might want to talk somewhere a bit more private.” Freya said, noticing the dozens of watching eyes on them from the common area. Ever since the Mikaelsons came into town, they always had students watching them in awe. 

“Ok. umm, let’s go inside the office.” Josie said, ushering the Mikaelson witch into the nearby office. 

The duo sat down on the couch in Alaric’s office, then Freya got right to the point. 

“Keelin being a werewolf had a unique perspective about why Hope is trapped in her own head. She told me about how some alpha wolves can be stubborn when it comes to things they want to protect.” 

Josie was getting a little more nervous, but she let Freya continue before she asked any questions. 

“... Keelin made a comment about what if Hope’s wolf is keeping her trapped because she was irritated with how Hope was doing or not doing things. What if Hope’s actions while she was in your head, gave her wolf side the opportunity to sort of put our Hope in a time-out.” Freya tried to explain. 

“So, because my darker side trapped Hope and turned her to stone, Hope’s wolf capitalized on that to punish Hope for something?” Josie asked for clarification. 

“At this point, it’s the best lead we have so far. It would explain a lot.”

“But not everything. I mean why would Hope still have some traces of my magic flowing through her?” Josie asked, trying to make sense of all of this. 

“Well, I did some reading and I might have a clue. It could be because Hope was trapped in your head when the initial take over happened, or…” 

Josie caught her breath at Freya’s pause, waiting anxiously at what she was going to say next.

“... or it could be because Hope’s wolf has chosen you as it’s mate.” Freya said, calmly. 

“What?” Josie said, quickly out of pure surprise

“I know it’s a lot to take in, and it’s just a theory at this point. Keelin was pushing for this version more because according to her the only thing that wolves push back for the most is their pack and their mates.” Freya said, trying to be as reassuring as possible when she wasn’t even sure what the truth was. 

“Let’s just say for the sake of it that Hope… that Hope’s wolf side chose me as it’s mate. How does that help us now?” Josie asked, trying to figure out how this helps them get Hope awake. 

“You have been spending a lot of time with her, which is good. But, maybe try and talk to her more and possibly hold her hand or something. Wolves crave physical touch, so if it really is this situation, then maybe your touch will get the wolf under control enough for Hope to wake up.” 

“Talk and hold her hand… I can do that.” Josie said, quickly. 

“Good. Thank you Josie. I know you care about Hope to what extent I don’t know, but I know you care about her. So, thank you for trying to help. I won’t tell anyone else about this. We don’t need gossip or any biases in research. So, for now, this can stay between you, me and Keelin. OK?” 

Josie nodded, with a soft smile on her face. Josie was happy that Freya was agreeing to keep this development quiet. She could barely process the possibility that even a part of Hope would choose her much less what that would imply on a large scale. So, she was glad to not have her family asking her questions or giving their opinions on the matter. 

“I’ll leave you to it then. Let me know if anything happens.” Freya stated before exiting the room, leaving Josie alone with Hope. 

Josie made her way into the hidden room to be with Hope. While she still was uncertain about what she could actually do to help, she was going to try what Freya suggested and hoped that something would work. 

“Hey, Hope. It’s me. I don’t know if you can hear me or not, but I miss you. Your aunt Freya told me it might help to talk to you instead of just sitting by you. So, I guess I’ll just keep talking until you tell me to stop.” Josie smiled, then continued to just talk about whatever came into her head. 

Josie talked and talked and talked, all the while holding on to Hope’s hand. She had to admit that she felt safe and comfortable just being in the same room as the Tribrid. She felt at ease. Even having a one-sided conversation with Hope was easier than having a conversation with anyone else. It was so easy for Josie to talk to Hope. She never had to worry about Hope judging her or not believing her, which she was grateful for. 

Josie somehow started talking about what happened in her fairytale composed mind when she was disguised as a pig. That’s when it hit her. When Josie half-jokingly recommended that Hope try and kiss her fake, sleeping body, Hope replied that something about not wanting to have a non-consensual kiss. 

“You would have kissed me if I told you I was giving you permission? Well, I hope that was you giving me consent…” Josie said, starting to stand up and lean over Hope’s sleeping body. 

“...I hope you are ok with this. Either way, wake up and tell me!” Josie said very assertively. 

Josie leaned in and pressed her lips gently against Hope’s lips. Any fear Josie had about kissing Hope was washed away the second she felt Hope’s soft lips against her own.

_ God, this just feels perfect. Safe. Full of love.  _

What Josie didn’t expect was to feel Hope’s lips start to move against hers, and kiss her back. For a split second Josie’s instincts took over and she kissed Hope deeper, but once she fully processed what happened, she pulled back quickly, and was met with blue eyes staring right back at her. 

“HOPE!” Josie said excitedly, as she quickly pulled Hope into a hug. 

“Hey, Jo.” Hope said relaxing into Josie’s embrace. 

After a few minutes of just holding each other, the duo pulled back slightly. Josie was sitting next to Hope’s side on the small cot, as Hope’s arm fell across Josie’s thighs next to her hip. 

Hope reached up and wiped the few tears dripping down Josie's cheek, when she noticed the younger girl crying. 

“What’s wrong Josie? Are you ok?” Hope said, worried that she did something wrong already. 

But, Josie just chuckled and smiled at Hope’s sweet response.

“You just woke up from a magic coma after going into my head to save me, and you’re asking me if i’m ok? I should be asking you if you are ok” Josie said, half-smiling.

But, Hope’s face told Josie that she still wanted to make sure that Josie was ok, so Josie answered Hope’s question, directly. 

“I’m fine. I’m so much better now that you are back.” Josie said, still half in disbelief that Hope was really awake and talking to her. 

Josie noticed that Hope visibly relaxed after Josie told her she was fine and happy to have Hope back, which made Josie blush slightly. 

“Now, are you ok?” Josie asked, concerned. 

“Yeah. I think so….” Hope said as she started to sit up. 

“What are you doing… take it easy. You woke up not even five minutes ago.” Josie said, voice full of worry, which made Hope chuckle. 

“I’m fine, Jo. I promise. I just feel a little stiff. I guess from not moving for…” Hope stopped realizing she had no idea how long she had really been out for. 

“It's been a little less than two weeks, since you saved me...” Josie said, kindly. 

“... I never did get to say a thank you for saving me, Hope.” Josie added. 

“I didn’t do anything, Josie. You did it. I just gave you a little push.” Hope replied, modestly. 

“Josie, I have to tell you something… but I guess we should talk about that kiss first.” Hope said, grabbing Josie’s hands in her own. 

“I’m sorry about that. I know how you feel about non-consensual kisses, but I was hoping that you saying you wouldn’t kiss me because I didn’t give you consent was the only reason you didn’t kiss me when we were in my fairytale. So, since I kissed you, I figured that was me giving my consent. But, I’m so sorry if I misread that and I…” 

“JO!...” Hope cut Josie’s nervous rambling off. 

“... jo, it’s ok. I’m not mad. I promise. I did kiss you back after all.” Hope said, playfully, which just made Josie blush even more. 

“Oh… right.” Josie said, waiting for Hope to say whatever she really wanted to talk about then. 

“I just meant why did you kiss me? Again, not that i’m complaining, but why?” 

“Your Aunt Freya suggested that I talk to you and hold your hand to see if any of that somehow got you out of your trapped mind. And I was just talking to you about whatever came into my head when I started to think about the last time we talked, which was in my head, which led me to really think about what happened. That led me to the kiss stuff, which led me to actually kissing you.” Josie explained, quickly, but not fully explaining the thought process behind Freya’s suggestions. 

“It worked. I could hear you a little bit, and I felt you kiss me. I woke up shortly after that. So thank you, Josie.” Hope said, smiling and staring deeping to Josie’s eyes. 

“Wait! You said Freya? Freya is here?” Hope said, excitedly. 

“Yeah. Your whole family is here now. They have been working non-stop to try and get you awake. Lizzie is going to be mad that she and Rebekah didn’t come up with the plan that saved you.” Josie joked. 

“Lizzie and Rebekah are working together? That sounds like either a disaster or a perfect team up” Hope replied, grinning at the thought of Lizzie and her Auntie Bex burning the midnight oil and reading old books together. 

“Oh my gosh! Hope! We have to tell them you are awake. Everyone will be so excited to see you.” Josie said, perky. 

Hope was excited to see Freya, Rebekah and everyone else, but all she could think about was kissing Josie again. She knows it is wrong because she was technically still with Landon, even though in her mind they broke up before Hope went in to save josie. But, still, she owed Landon an explanation and face-to-face conversation. However, now that she and her wolf were on the same page about Josie, she couldn’t deny either part of herself. 

“We should, but I need to say something first… I know we have a lot to talk about and to figure out. I have a lot to tell you, but I don’t think we have the time now. So, for now, just know that I have feelings for you Josette Saltzman, real and true feelings for you. I hope you have them for me too. And if you do, I would very much like to kiss you properly.” Hope said, nervously waiting for Josie to say something. 

Josie was in shock at Hope’s declaration. She definitely didn’t expect Hope to say all of that at all much less so soon after waking up, but she couldn’t be happier to hear it. She couldn’t even form words, so she gave in to Hope’s request and leaned in to kiss the shorter girl. 

Unlike their first kiss earlier, this one was full of passion and love. A light moan escaped Josie’s lips as Hope’s tongue slipped inside her mouth. Hope and Josie’s hands were moving up and down each other’s bodies as their tongues continued to explore and fight for dominance. After what felt like hours, Josie pulled back needed to break for air. She didn’t pull back far though, instead, she leaned her forehead against Hope’s as the pair caught up on their breathing, fully taking in what just happened between them. 

“Wow” was all Josie could manage to say after that. 

“Yeah. wow, is right.”

Before they could say or do anything else, they heard the office door start to open, and Josie moved back a bit from Hope as to not be too obvious about what just happened between them. 

“Hey Josie, I was just coming to… Hope!” Freya said when she realized that Hope was actually awake. 


	8. Reunions

Hope has been embraced in a hug with her aunt Freya much longer than normal, but she didn’t mind. Even though Hope tended to not be a touchy-feely person, that rule didn’t seem to apply to family and Josie. 

_ Now, that makes much more sense, why I never minding having Josie touch me or hug me compared to when anyone else did it, even Landon. Oh God, Landon. I still have to break up with him officially. Crap.  _

“Why didn’t you come get me Josie!” Freya said, loudly. She wasn’t mad, just confused as to why she didn’t come get her immediately and also curious as to how long Hope had been awake. She left Josie a few hours ago. 

“Sorry, Freya. We.. umm. Well,..” Josie wasn’t sure what to say. How does one tell the girl she’s in love with’s aunt that she didn’t come get her because they had been making out. But, luckily Hope rescued her, as she always does. 

“It’s my fault. I wanted to talk to Josie for a minute alone, aunt Freya.” Hope explained. 

“Whatever, I’m just happy you are awake. Everyone has been working around the clock to get you back, and who knew it would only take Josie talking and touching you to wake you up.” Freya said, jokingly. 

“That wasn’t it…” Hope said, causing Josie and Freya to look at her in confusion. 

“...well, that wasn’t all of it. I heard Josie’s voice and I felt her...um.. I felt her touch me, but it wasn’t the full reason.” Hope said, noticing Josie’s slightly red cheeks at them mention of their first kiss. 

“So… what was it, then?” Freya asked, wanted to completely understand what happened to her niece so she could make she it didn’t happen again. 

“My wolf trapped me, and I ended up…. I ended up back at Peace.” Hope said, softly. She had never really explained what happened the first time she saw her mother at Peace. But, she did tell Freya an overview after telling Elijah that Hayley was still waiting for that dance, which they obviously got. But, Josie was at a complete loss. 

“What?” Freya said, in a mix of curiosity and concern. the look on Freya’s face, made Josie a bit worried, too. 

“I was with mom, dad, uncle Elijah and Cami. They were all there together. It was the same as last time, only they were all there, not just mom.” Hope explained to Freya and Josie. 

“You saw your parents?” Josie asked. To which, Hope simply nodded. 

“Ok. we will talk about this more later. But first, we need to let everyone know you are ok. I think Kol is going to go crazy if he has to read one more book.” Freya said, smiling towards the end of her statement. 

Josie helped Hope stand up for the first time in over a week. Hope could feel she was weaker than normal, but she was grateful to have Josie help her. 

Josie wrapped her arm around Hope's waist as Hope draped her arm on Josie's shoulders to keep Hope standing. Hope didn't need that much help, but she wouldn't turn away Josie for anything.

_ If we can't be alone right now, I guess this is the next best thing.  _ Hope thought to herself. She also felt a rumble in her chest, realizing that was her wolf being happy and calm for the first time ever just because of the physical contact with Josie. 

"Ready?" Josie asked, sweetly. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready" Hope replied smirking at the taller woman. 

Josie and Hope followed Freya out to the common area outside of Alaric's office. Hope immediately looked around and noticed that her family set up shop here she guesses to look for a way to save her. Before Hope could really look around and process the chances made in the area, she heard Freya call the Mikaelsons' attention towards them. 

"Guys. There has been a development" Freya said, smiling, waiting for her siblings to turn around and realize what she meant. 

"What kind of…." Kol started to say but stopped as soon as she say Hope standing between Freya and Josie. 

It wasn't long before the rest of the family turned around at Kol's sudden stop. The Mikaelsons stood in their place in awe for a few seconds, not fully able to process that the niece they have being work so hard to help is standing in front of them awake. 

Rebekah was the first one to rush over and pull Hope into a hug. 

"You scared me, Hope. Don't do that again!" Rebekah said, smiling. 

"I'll do my best. Auntie Bex" hope replied cheekily. 

Kol was next to replace Rebekah. Followed by Keelin, Marcel, then Davina. 

"We are so happy you are awake, kiddo!" Kol told Hope. 

"Me too. Uncle Kol. Me too" hope said as she leaned back on Josie a little bit. Even though she had been 'sleeping' for over a week, Hope felt exhausted. 

"Are you ok, Hope?" Davina asked, noticed Hope leaning on Josie to help keep her up. 

"Yeah. Just feel a bit weak. I guess because I haven't moved in a long time." Hope offered. 

"Josie, can you go get you parents and let them know Hope is awake?" Rebekah asked.

Hope stiffened at the thought of Josie leaving, but she knew that she would have to get used to not having Josie with her 24/7. 

"I'll be fine with my family. You should probably update them." Hope told Josie, softly. 

Josie simply nodded then slowly left the newly reunited Mikaelsons. 

As soon as Josie was out of view, she ran towards her room expecting to find at least Lizzie then she would go find her parents. 

Josie quickly opened her and Lizzie’s room, where she found not only Lizzie but her mom and dad too.

"Woah. Slow down, jo! What's wrong?" Lizzie said. 

"Hope… she… she's awake" Josie finally got out as she was catching her breath. 

"What?" Lizzie, Caroline, and Alaric said simultaneously in surprise. 

"Yeah. She's awake. She woke up a little while ago when I was with her. She's with her family now. And Rebekah told me to come let you guys know." Josie explained. 

"But how? Did Freya find something to wake her up with?" Caroline asked, confused. 

"No. No spell. It's… complicated. But it doesn't matter. All that matters is that she is awake and ok." Josie said, quickly. 

"Josette. What is going on?" Alaric said, not sure why Josie was keeping something as important as how hope woke up to herself. 

"Nothing dad. I don't know exactly why Hope woke up…. Freya and Keelin had a hunch about something and I think they were right. Hope didn't explain everything yet anyway. So, you're guess is as good as mine." Josie said, trying to get them to drop it for now. 

_ I do not want to have to explain that sleeping beauty moment Hope and I had or the fact that Hope's wolf quite possibly chose me as its mate or that human Hope has feelings for me. Nope. Not having this conversation at least not until I have it with Hope.  _ Josie thought to herself as she watched her family process what she told them. 

"Fine. We will figure out the specifics later. Let's all go make sure our resident Tribrid is really ok and safe." Caroline suggested. 

Josie led her family back to where she had left Hope and the Mikaelson crew, but to her surprise they weren’t there anymore. 

“They were here…” Josie said, confused as to where they could have gone. 

“They couldn’t have gone far. I mean the Original Family walking campus is bound to catch a few eyes.” Alaric stated. 

Then it hit Josie. Hope was saying that her legs were stiff and she was tired but she obviously needed to move around. There’s only one place she would go. 

“I think I know where they went.” Josie said, as she started walking towards the backdoor followed by her family. 

After a quick walk, Josie’s hunch was proven correct, and the Saltzman-Forbes family was able to see the Mikaelsons hanging out at the Old Mill. 

Josie waited with her family a little far away from the Originals. Josie’s eyes were focused on Hope. She could see Hope smiling and laughing, it seemed like Kol had done or said something funny right before because everyone was looking and giggling towards him. It made Josie’s heart melt to see Hope so happy and being able to spend time with her family. Josie knows how much Hope missed her family, since she didn’t get to see them often. 

“HOPE ANDREA MIKAELSON!” Josie heard Lizzie shout from behind her, causing the Mikaelsons to look in their direction. Kol, Rebekah and Marcel, immediately stood in attention Josie assumed out of habit incase of an attack. 

Lizzie left her family’s side and walked with a purpose towards Hope, who had a look of happiness mixed with uncertainty. Josie figured Hope was happy to see Lizzie but also worried about what Lizzie was going to do to her. 

Lizzie walked right past the world’s oldest and most dangerous family to punch Hope in the arm, then quickly pulled the shorter girl into a hug, which Hope returned while rolling her eyes. 

Jose chuckled at the interaction between her sister and her…. Her friend? More than friend? Love of her life? Whatever they were to each other, it made Josie happy to see how much Lizzie and Hope’s relationship has grown. 

  
  


Josie started to make her way closer to the group with her parents following behind her. When she got a little closer she heard Lizzie made some sarcastic comment about Hope’s hero complex, which made Hope roll her blue eyes again and made the Mikaelsons laugh at Lizzie’s abrasiveness towards their niece. 

Alaric and Caroline followed Lizzie’s lead and went to give Hope a quick hug and tell her that they were glad she was better now. Hope was grateful to have so many people care about her, but she was really only concerned about one person in particular, and right now, Josie was standing on the opposite side of the room from her. Neither Hope nor Hope’s wolf was very happy about that. She couldn’t figure out what changed in the last 20 or so minutes, so all she had was her imagination. 

_ What if she really doesn’t have feelings for me? What if that kiss what just a reaction because she was happy I survived or she just felt like she owed me for helping her with Dark Josie..... Screw this! I’m just going to ask her. Better find out sooner than later.  _ Hope thought before walking over to where Josie was. 

“Hey” Hope said, softly, as she stood in front of Josie. 

“Hey” Josie replied, smiling. 

Hope could feel all of her family were looking at her and Josie, so before it got too awkward, Hope figured she should try to get them some privacy to talk. 

“Would you like to go for a walk with me?” Hope asked, almost nervous Josie would decline, but Josie put Hope out of her misery quickly by saying “yes”

Hope and Josie started to walk away when she heard a familiar voice, a voice coming from the person she had almost forgotten about.

“Hope! You’re awake” Landon said, running up to Hope and pulling her into a quick kiss, which Hope pulled back from almost instantly. 

_Landon… damn it._ Hope thought to herself, as she felt her wolf start to scratch inside of her, obviously pissed that Hope let someone other than their mate kiss her. 


	9. Truth

Hope was down right pissed off right now. Josie practically ran away when Landon showed up and kissed her. Hope wasn’t too happy about the kiss either, but even though she was mad, she couldn’t really blame him because to him they still were together. He had no idea that Hope’s feelings had changed so much. He cared for Landon. She might even love him, but she wasn’t in love with him. If she was really honest with herself she never really was. She was lonely, and he was there and was kind. But, he isn’t Josie and that’s all that matters. 

“I’m happy you are awake. Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Landon said, with a hurt look in his eyes. 

“Landon… we need to talk” Hope said, wanted to get this over with as quickly and as painlessly as possible. 

“About what? Did Josie say something about me not coming to visit you? I can explain that.. “ Landon started to stay, but Hope cut him off. 

_ He didn’t even come to visit me. Well, I guess that is one more point against him if there was even a competition, which there isn’t.  _

“No. Landon, I didn’t even know about that. But, it doesn’t matter….” Hope started, and Landon’s face dropped instantly at Hope’s words. 

“...We can’t be together anymore. It’s just not working for me, anymore. You and i…. We aren’t meant to be. We never were.” Hope explained. She wanted to be as honest and straightforward as possible. 

“What? Hope, come on? We were fine before all this happened. What could have changed since then. No, this doesn’t make sense. Just a few weeks ago, you were telling me you loved me.” Landon said, not wanting to believe Hope was actually breaking up with him. 

“Landon… I know what I said. And at the time I meant it or at least I thought I did. But, the truth is I do love you, but I’m not in love with you. What happened to me when I was… like I was… made me think about what I really wanted and what I really felt about certain things. I realized that…”

“That you don’t want me” Landon finished, with spite in his voice. 

“I’m sorry Landon. I really am, but it isn't fair to either one of us if we continued. I just want both of us to be happy.” Hope said, trying to appease him. 

“Fine. whatever, Hope. I’m glad you’re awake, but I have to go.” Landon said, quickly before turning to leave her. 

Hope took a deep breath and then started to make her way back to find Josie. 

_ That went well… as expected. But, I had to. I couldn’t stay with him. Even if Josie doesn’t want to be with me, I still couldn’t be with him. It’s not fair to me and not to him. Now, i just need to find out what’s going on inside Josie’s head. _

Hope found herself back and the Mill, but she didn’t see Josie anywhere. So, she went up to her Aunt Freya and Aunt Keelin, who were closest to her and they sort of knew what was going on with her and Josie. 

“Where did Josie go?” Hope asked the pair. 

“I don’t know, sweetie. She came back a few minutes after she left with you and grabbed her jacket, then went back towards the school.” Keelin explained. 

“What’s going on, Hope?” Freya asked, noticing the disappointed look on Hope’s face. 

“I broke up with Landon, but I need to talk to her. But, she ran off as soon as Landon showed up.” Hope said quickly. 

Keelin and Freya took the hint that Hope wanted to go after Josie, but didn’t want to be rude with them. So, Freya had mercy on her niece. 

Freya gave her a side hug and whispered to her: “go get your girl,” which made Hope smile and nod. 

Hope took off walking fast but not fast enough to draw the attention of everyone else. 

Hope tried to focus on Josie’s scent, which she found was much easier to recognize than she thought it would be. Once she found it, she followed the vanilla scent all the way to Josie and Lizzie’s room. Hope stood looking at the wooden door trying to compose herself and get her nerves under control. Finally, Hope knocked lightly on the door, and waited for Josie. 

“Come in.” Hope heard come from the other side of the door, so she gently opened up the door to find Josie sitting on her bed.

“Hey, Jo.” Hope said, smiling. 

Josie gave hope a soft smile back, but wouldn’t keep eye contact for long, which made Hope uneasy. 

“Why did you leave?” Hope asked, walking further into the room and closing the door behind her. 

“I figured you would want some time alone with Landon. I mean he is your boyfriend and you haven’t seen each other in almost two weeks.” Josie said, softly. 

“Jo…” Hope started, sitting on to Josie’s bed facing her. 

“... you’re right I needed to talk to Landon because I had to break up with him, which I just did.” Hope said, directly. 

“you.. what?" Josie said not fully trusting her own hearing. 

_ There is no way Hope Mikaelson wakes up from a magic coma and one of the first things she does is break up with her boyfriend of a year. Unless… no… but…  _

"I broke up with him Josie." Hope repeated. 

"Why?" Josie asked, finally making eye contact with Hope again. 

"Because I realized that I wasn't in love with him. He isn't the person I want to be with or the person who makes me feel the happiest. He doesn't make me feel safe. He doesn't make me feel calm and comfortable just by his presence. But most importantly…." Hope moved her hand to cup Josie's cheek, which Josie leaned into instinctively. 

"... he isn't you, Josie. It wouldn't be fair for me to stay with him when I know in my deepest heart and in my soul that I am in love with you." Hope finished, letting Josie process this sudden declaration of love. 

_ Oh crap… she is being usually quiet even for Josie. Maybe I said too much. Maybe I scared her.  _

Before hope could continue down her internal spiral, Josie spoke. 

"You… you… you’re in love with me?" Josie said, as if she didn't believe it. 

"Is that so hard to believe?" Hope replied, nodding and smiling. 

"Well… yeah, no. I don't know. I just never thought I would hear those words come from you." Josie said, still in shock. 

"I understand if you don't have the same feelings for me. But, I couldn't go another day without telling you. Once I figured it out, it was like a switch turn on in my body and I felt like everything I had been questioning or worried about just vanished." Hope said, smiling that bright smile that Josie loves to see. 

Thats when Josie fully processed what Hope said at the beginning. and she panicked for a second because Hope didn't think she returned her feelings. 

"No! Hope, i… love you, too. I honestly don't think I ever stopped. I just got so used to thinking we were never going to happen that I buried my feelings." Josie said quickly, trying to make sure that Hope didn't have any more doubts. 

"You do?" Hope said, wanted to confirm that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her and after the last two weeks she's had she couldn't take the risk. 

" of course I do…" Josie said, smirking and leaning closer to Hope. 

Hope took the hint and met Josie in the middle where their lips met so softly at first. But, it didn't take long for the kiss to build up. The years of pent up love and lust was finally being released, and they couldn't have been happier


	10. Hellos and Goodbyes

After a very intense make out session, Hope and Josie talked for what felt like hours. Hope explained everything that happened when she was in Peace. She told her about her wolf taking over and trapping her. Hope had reservations about mentioning the whole mate thing, but somehow she knew Josie wouldn't be scarred off. In fact, Josie knew more about it that Hope expected, which is when Josie told her about Freya's hunch and Keelin's thoughts about Hope's mate. 

Even though Hope and Josie wanted nothing more than to just be alone together, they both agreed that they should head back to meet their families. They figured if they left for too long they would come looking for them, and last thing either of them wanted was to be walked in on mid-kiss. 

They both agreed to keep things to themselves for a little while at least until they didn't have so many eyes watching them (well, Hope). They knew what they had together and thats all that really matters right now. 

So, after a few more quick kisses, the duo found themselves in the Headmaster's office with the Mikaelsons and Saltzman/Forbes. 

"There you two are! Where have you been? We were worried" Alaric asked as soon as they walked in the room. 

Hope made eyes with Freya, acknowledging that she didn't mention anything to them, which she was appreciative for, but it also meant that it looked like Josie and Hope disappeared (which wasn't good). 

"Sorry. Dr. Saltzman, I just needed to talk to Josie about somethings I remembered from when I was asleep." Hope said. 

Josie grinned. Hope told the truth, but just not the whole truth. Hope might be an Original being, but that wouldn't stop her dad from punishing her if he found out Hope had just been kissing his daughter for the last hour. She also noticed Hope's Aunt Freya and Keelin give a brief smirk. She figured that they had a pretty good idea as to what was really going on. 

"Alright.. well, next time let someone know. We just got you both back. We don't want anything else to happen to either of you" Caroline jumped in. 

"What did we miss?" Josie asked, trying to change the subject. 

"We have made a schedule…." Caroline started, but was interrupted by Freya. 

"Its too dangerous for all of us to be in one place for long periods of time. You know that…" Freya said, sadly.

Hope nodded, knowing well enough that anytime there was more than one Mikaelson in one place things started to get bad. 

"... but we don't want to leave alone at least not until we are sure you are back to normal. So, we are going to rotate." Freya finished. 

"Marcel and I will stay first. We'll stay for a bit, then Keelin and Freya will take over. Then Kol and Davina." 

"I’m surprised you aren't staying first, Aunt freya. I mean whatever you and Josie did woke me up" Hope said, trying to get her meaning across without everyone else in the room picking up on it. Luckily, Freya understood that she was referring to Hope's new state of having a mate and a much more stable wolf. 

"Yeah.. well, I think you'll be in good hands. And besides, Keelin and I need to get back to Nik. I'm sure he’s driving Vincent crazy by now!" Freya said, smirking. 

Hope smiled at the mention of her little cousin. She misses him especially because she only really gets to see him on video calls and astral projection. 

“I’m glad you all came. I’ve missed you all so much.” Hope said, walking closer towards her family. 

“We miss you too, kiddo.” Kol said, smiling. 

Hope made her way to go hug her Uncle Kol, then her Aunts. She knew they had to go, but it doesn’t mean she had to like it. However, she wasn’t as upset because she knew they would be back soon, and Rebekah and Marcel were still staying, so that was wonderful in it of itself. 

___________________________

The next day, Freya, Keelin, Kol, and Davina left the Salvatore School, leaving Rebekah and Marcel with Hope. Saying goodbye is always hard, especially for Hope. She hates leaving people, especially her family, but she knew this was the safest plan. The only good thing is that there are less eyes on her at all times. Maybe now she and Josie can spend some actual time together alone and figure out where they go from here. 

Hope planned to ask Josie out on a proper date, and hopefully have a romantic picnic at the lake. So, after her family left, she went up to Josie’s room to ask the brunette out properly. 

Hope noticed the room door open, so she let herself in. 

“Hey wolfie, what’s up?” Hope heard Lizzie say when she entered the twin’s room.

Hope and Josie rolled their eyes at Lizzie’s nickname. 

“Nothing, I was just… um… I…” Hope stuttered, not wanting to ask Josie on a date in front of Lizzie. 

“...I just wanted to see how you both were doing. I mean, I wasn’t the only one who went through some tough stuff recently.” Hope recovered. 

“Yeah. We're good! I'm over Josie trying to merge with me. Hopefully that merge will count and we won't have to actually do it in a few years. And I got to play hero for once." Lizzie said, smirking. 

"And you, Jo?" Hope asked, sincerely

"I’m… I'm getting there." Josie admitted, as Hope looked at her with soft eyes. 

"Well, now that I don't have to spend all my time trying to save you, Mikaelson, I can finally take some time for myself. So, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go have some fun. Later!" Lizzie said, leaving the room swiftly. 

"So, why are you really here?" Josie asked, smirking. She caught on that Lizzie interrupted her plans, but Josie was still curious as to what the older girl had planned. 

Hope smiled. Josie really did know Hope better than anyone. Hope moved closer to Josie and reached out for her hand, which Josie gladly gave. 

"I was wondering if you would go on a proper date with me today?" Hope asked, a little nervous. 

Josie leaned in and gave Hope a quick peck on her cheek, very close to her lips but not on. 

"I would love to" Josie said, finally 

"Great! Meet me down by the docks in a few hours?" Hope said, giving her enough time to get everything ready.

"Sounds good. I can't wait!" 

Hope smiled big, then pulled Josie closer to her by the waist, and kissed her full of passion. Hope wanted to show Josie just how much she was looking forward to tonight and how she felt about Josie. 

Hope pulled back a bit later, and whispered to Josie. 

"See you later, beautiful"

Hope's tone made Josie's heart skip a beat. She still can't believe she has a date with the Hope Mikaelson or that Hope actually returns her feelings. Now she couldn't wait to see what Hope had planned for later.

‐--------------------------------------------------------

After leaving Josie, Hope went to work. She started with getting blankets, pillows, and candles. She brought them down to the docks and set everything up for later. She just hoped no one came and messed with anything. She didn't expect anything to happen because it was rare for people to come to the docks. She and Dr. Saltzman were the main ones to use it for early morning training. 

After setting the dock up, Hope went to fix up the food. She made all of Josie's favorites and made sure to get some ice cream. 

Once all the food was ready, Hope made her way back to the docks. She made it just in time. It took her longer to get everything up than she expected. Luckily she brought a change of clothes with her earlier, so she quickly changed her shirt while no one was around.

"Dont stop on my account!" Hope heard from behind her. She quickly pulled her shirt down all the way and turned around to see Josie, smiling at her. 

Hope couldn't even comment back because she was memorized by how gorgeous the brunette looks. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a yellow top. Hope always thought Josie looked great in anything, but yellow was definitely her color. 

"Hey, jo..." hope finally got out as Josie walked closer to her. 

"...sorry I didn't expect you for a few more minutes and I needed to change my shirt..." Hope was cut off by Josie's lips pressing against her own. 

"You don't hear me complaining, do you? I just didn't know there would be a show before dinner." Josie teased, making Hope blush. 

Josie smiled at being able to make the Mikaelson blush. Not many people could make Hope show her emotions or show any type of reaction besides anger, so she was happy that Hope was comfortable enough not to try and hide from her. 

"Hope this looks amazing!" Josie said after she noticed all the work Hope had put in to this date. It was perfect. 

"I’m glad you think so…." Hope said, leading Josie down to sit on the blankets and pillows set up. 

"... I hope you're hungry. I made all your favorite. And I got your favorite ice cream for dessert." Hope said, pulling out the food and drinks from the coolers. 

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble, Hope. We could have ordered pizza for all I cared. But… i'm grateful you did." Josie said, kindly. 

"You deserve the best. And I want to give it to you always."

Hope and Josie spent the next few hours laughing, talking, eating, and sneaking a few kisses here and there. But overall, they just enjoyed being together. They both felt so relaxed and comfortable for the first time in longer than they could remember. Neither one wanted the night to end, but they knew that if they stayed out much longer they would get locked out for the night. So, the duo packet up their picnic and headed back towards the school, hand in hand. 

Hope walked Josie back to her room first, and gave her a soft kiss good night, then headed back to her room to put away the blankets and pillows. She was about to go take a shower, when she heard a knock at her door. 

_ Josie? Couldn't stay away… _

Hope smiled as she opened the door expecting to see Josie, but her face dropped when she realized it was a different Saltzman at her door. 

"Hope, we need to go. Sheriff Mac just called me. Maya and Ethan are in the hospital." Alaric said, quickly.


	11. The (Other) Twins

Josie woke up the morning after her first date with Hope feeling fantastic. She had the best time with Hope last night and couldn't wait to see the auburn-haired girl again. She traced her lips with her fingers remembering the kisses they shared over the last few days. Hope's kisses and touch were very quickly becoming addictive. Josie already started to crave Hope's touch, and she didn't care. Josie looked over to see Lizzie still sleeping, so she got up and dressed as quietly as possible. 

"Ugh.. why are you up so early. You got in later than me!" Lizzie grumbled. 

Josie just ignored her sister's comment and continued to get dressed. 

"Wait!..." lizzie popped up realizing that for once Josie was out later that her and she had no idea why. 

"... you were out later than me! Where were you, Jo?" Lizzie asked, aggressively. 

"Nowhere, Liz. I just hung out with Hope for a while and we lost track of time" Josie explained, trying to be honest with her sister without having to explain everything. She wasn't ready for Lizzie to give her opinion on this new development with Hope. 

"What were you doing for so long?" Lizzie asked, realizing that her twin was hiding something, but wasn't sure what. 

Luckily a knock at their door saved Josie from Lizzie’s questions. 

"Come it!" Josie hollered. 

Caroline opened the door a few seconds later and came inside her daughters' room. 

"Morning, girls! I wanted to see if you would join me for breakfast this morning?" Caroline asked, wanting to catch up on as much missed time with her daughters as possible. 

"Yeah. Sounds great, mom." Josie answered. 

"Sure. Is dad coming too?" Lizzie asked, as she got up to get ready for the day. 

"Umm. No. He is in town for the day. A friend of his needed some support" Caroline explained, vaguely. 

"What friend? Uncle damon? I mean dad doesn't have many friends" Lizzie said, half serious, half sarcastically.

"Lizzie… that's not very nice. And it's none of your business now is it young lady…." Caroline said in her mothering voice.

"... now finished getting dressed and meet me downstairs in 10 for breakfast" Caroline said before starting to walk out. 

"Wait.. mom…" Josie stopped Caroline.

"... can Hope join us?" Josie asked, shyly. 

"Of course, sweetie. Now get dressed and get Hope."

Josie left right behind Caroline to avoid anymore questions from Lizzie. 

  
  


Josie made her way to Hope's door and knocked on it before letting herself in slowly. 

"Hope?" Josie called out. 

_ No answer. That's weird. And why does it look like she didn't even sleep in here last night? Where is she?  _

Josie took out her phone to text Hope and invite her to breakfast, then headed down to the dinning hall. 

Josie made it through breakfast but still no sign of Hope and no returned message. 

_ Where is she?  _

\---------------------------------------------------------

Across town, Hope was in the Mystic Falls Hospital waiting room with Alaric and Sheriff Mac. 

When they arrived late last night, Mac had told her and Dr. Saltzman that Ethan and Maya were mugged last night and ended up getting beat up and had accidentally killed one of the muggers in self-defense. 

The twins hadn't woken up yet, but their vitals were constantly going up and down, which is why Mac called Alaric. The doctors couldn't figure out why it was happening and Mac didn't know who else to call. 

Hope snuck into Ethan and Maya's room during the night in attempt to use magic to heal them, but didn't definitely didn’t expect to sense what she did. 

Hope's wolf perked up at the scent of other wolves. She realized that Maya and Ethan were supernatural. More specifically, they activated their werewolf side by accidentally killing their attacker. What was troubling is that tonight is a full moon. Maya and Ethan's vitals were going crazy because their bodies were preparing for their first change. 

"What are we going to do?" Hope asked Dr. Saltzman. 

" i don't know. I highly doubt Mac even knew that they had a werewolf gene. She said their father was a summer fling, and she never saw him again after those two months. He never even knew she was pregnant." 

"They can't stay here tonight. They could hurt someone especially since they have absolutely no idea what is going on. They are going to try and fight it. I can help, but not here." Hope said, firmly. 

Hope felt her phone buzz, but she ignored it. She had to figure out how to help her friends. Friends that she hadn't talked to in months because she was busy helping others. She needed to make up for abandoning Maya and Ethan. 

"Go wait in the room with them. I'll try to explain to Mac what is going on, and see if I can get her to agree to have the kids come to the school at least for tonight." Ric said, trying to process what he needed to do to help his former students. 

Hope nodded then headed off to Ethan and Maya's hospital room.

When Hope got there, she was surprised to see Maya awake. She wasn't looking to good, but she was awake. 

"Maya." Hope said, softly as she went to stand next to Maya's bed. 

"Ho..hope? What… what are you doing here?" Maya struggled to get out. Hope could tell her jaw was bruised from the fight on top of her body preparing for transition. She was obviously in a lot of pain. 

"Hey…" Hope smiled softly.

"... your mom call Dr. Saltzman and he brought me with him. I wanted to be here for you and Ethan. I know I've been a crappy friend lately, but I wanted to be here." Hope explained, calmly. 

"Thank… thank you. I've missed you" Maya said, trying to smile. 

"I've missed you too…. I'm so sorry this happened to you. But I'm gonna do everything I can to help you through this." Hope said, meaning every word. 

She remembered how scared she was during her first transition and she had her dad walking her through it plus she knew what she was her whole life. Maya and Ethan didn't have that luxury. 

Hope watched as Maya fell asleep again. She watched both twins as they squirmed in their sleep. She hoped that Sheriff Mac would allow them to come with them soon because Hope could tell they were just going to get worse and more restless as the day went on. They shouldn't be around strangers or humans because it was likely that their wolves would lash out at anyone near. 

Hope knew that being an Alpha wolf and an Original gave her the authority over other wolves, so she should be able to get Maya and Ethan's wolves to listen to her and follow her lead. But, if there were others around, she wasn't sure she could protect the innocents and keep two new wolves in order. 

After lunch, Ric and Mac came into the twins' room. Mac had a look of worry and uncertainty on her face. 

"We are going to take them back to school." Dr. Saltzman said. 

" good! Let's go. They are getting more and more restless, and its only going to get worse. I'm going to have to put them out until we get there just in case." Hope said, quickly. 

"Put them out?" Mac asked, concerned. 

Hope nodded. 

"Do it. We're going now". Ric told her. 

Hope turned to face the twins and chanted: 

"Molles somnos, somno iam"

Causing Ethan and Maya's breathing to slow and stabilize long enough to transport them safely. 

"How… how did you do that?.. I thought you were like them. That's what Ric said" Mac asked.

"We don't have enough time to explain what I am. But just know I'm going to do everything I can to help them, Sheriff. Now let's go"

After getting them discharged against medical advice, the twins were asleep in the back seat of Alaric's van, as he drove the Machado family and he and Hope back to campus. 


	12. Transition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanted to give a quick thanks to everyone who has been reading this so far! I am grateful for the support and the continuous love of this story. I hope you are still with me!

Josie spent the rest of the day trying to stay busy. She spent time with her mom. She caught up on some school work. She even tutored Pedro for one of his classes. She was doing everything she could to try and not obsess about why Hope was suddenly avoiding her. She hadn’t heard from her or seen her all day. Josie was a mix of worry and annoyed. She hoped that nothing bad happened to Hope, but if nothing happened then that made her wonder why Hope would be avoiding her. 

_ Our date went so good. Or at least I thought it did. Did she not have as much fun as I did? No.. she was happy I could tell. But, then what was going on?  _ Josie thought to herself as her Mom and sister were talking about a shopping trip next to her. 

“Caroline!” Josie looked up to see where the voice came and saw Rebekah standing next to them. 

“What’s up?” Caroline asked the Original. 

“Hope just called me. I need your help setting up the transition cells down stairs. I don’t know where you and Ric keep the supplies.” Rebekah said, firmly. 

_ The werewolf transition cells? Was Hope having problems with her wolf again?  _

“Hope?” Josie asked, sort of to Rebekah. 

“Yeah… she called me a few minutes ago. She is on her way back here now with your dad. They should be here soon, so we need to hurry.” Rebekah replied, with urgency in her voice. 

“Ok. Let’s go, Rebekah ...Girls, stay here.” Caroline told them, knowing they would try to follow. 

“What the hell has Hope gotten herself into now? Seriously, she just woke up from a magic coma, and she already is having some sort of wolfie crisis.” Lizzie said, sarcastically. 

Josie and Lizzie obeyed their mother’s order to stay put, but Josie couldn’t say still. She was anxious about what was going to happen when Hope got back with her dad. Lucky for her, Lizzie could tell Josie was anxious about something, so she offered a solution. 

“Let’s go wait for them outside” Lizzie said, smirking. 

“But, mom said..”

“Mom said stay here, meaning don’t follow her and Rebekah down stairs. We are still staying away from her and are still here on campus, so let’s go.” Lizzie said, ushering Josie outside. 

It wasn’t long before Josie and Lizzie saw the school’s van pull up in front of the main entrance. Josie saw her dad and an unknown woman jump out of the front seats quickly and move to open the back doors. 

“Dr. S! She’s getting worse!” Josie heard Hope say from inside the car. 

“Go get her down stairs. We’ll take care of Ethan.” Josie heard her Dad tell Hope. 

Hope jumped out the side closest to the school doors and turned to pull a dark haired girl into her arms. Once Hope had the girl in her arms bridal-style, she took off and ran right past Josie and into the school. 

Josie was utterly confused at the scene playing out in front of her. 

_ Who are these people and why do they look a little familiar? Why did Hope look so worried about the other girl. Why did Hope run past me without even a glance? Oh, what the hell is going on.  _

As if Lizzie heard Josie’s thoughts, Lizzie spoke:

“Dad, what the hell is going on?”

“Not, now Elizabeth. Both of you get inside, now!... Come on, we have to get him inside quickly. We are running out of time.” Ric said, first toward Lizzie then towards the older woman helping him with the boy in the car. 

Josie didn’t need to be told twice. She took off back inside and tried to follow Hope down to the transition cells. When she got down there, she stood behind her mother and watched as Rebekah locked Hope into the cell with the unknown brunette.

Before Josie could ask or say anything, she heard her dad holler from behind her.

“Josie, Caroline, move” he said, as she was carrying the boy from the van. 

“Put him in her with us, Dr. Saltzman.” Hope called out from the cell. 

“Hope.. that’s not a good idea. You’ll be outnumbered.” 

“Just trust me. They are family. The likelihood they will attack each other is slim…” Hope started but was cut off by Rebekah.

“But, what if they turn to gang up on you?”

“I’ll be fine, Auntie Bex. I promise. I can do this.” Hope said, confidently. 

Rebekah huffed, then went to open the cell again to let Alaric put the boy in the same cell as Hope and the girl. When Alaric left, she looked it back up again. 

“Ric? What is going on? Are you sure locking them up is what they need after everything they have been through?” the woman standing behind all of them said to Josie’s dad. 

“Yes. It’s the safest place for them right now. I know it doesn’t make a lot of sense right now, but you have to trust me on this.” Josie heard her dad say, but her eyes never left Hope. 

“Hope.” Josie heard the girl next to Hope whisper as if she was in pain. 

“Hey… Hey. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, ok. I promise. I’m gonna get you through this.” Hope said, softly. 

The girl and boy started to squirm even more than they already had been and started to moan and groan in pain. 

“Everyone out now!” Hope ordered. 

“Hope…” Ric said, sort of a mix of a warning and being concerned. 

“If you are worried about me or don’t think I can do this, then watch from the cameras, but you can’t be in here.” Hope said, firmly. 

Josie felt everyone around her make their way out of the basement, but she didn’t leave. She felt like she was frozen until Hope finally made eye-contact with her. 

“Jo…” Hope’s eyes were full of worry, but also determination. 

“...please. You have to go now!” 

Josie stood there looking at those blue eyes, she loved so much and watched as they slowly started to get yellow rims around the blue. She knew that she had to leave, but she really didn’t want to. 

“Josie! Go!” Hope finally said. At that, Josie made her way out of the room and closed the door behind her. She ran to catch up with her Dad to watch Hope from the security camera monitors in his office, leaving Hope alone in an unknown and dangerous situation. 

_______________________________

Hope watched as Josie fled after she yelled for her to leave. Hope hated that did that and that she put worry in the younger girl’s eyes, but Hope had to focus on helping Maya and Ethan. She hoped that after this was over, she could apologize to Josie and tell her what has been going on. Hope prayed that she didn’t mess up this new thing with Josie before it really started, but unfortunately she had to compartmentalize that and focus on the task at hand: saving her friends. 

Hope could tell that Ethan and Maya were getting closer and closer to their first transition beginning because the full moon was almost full up and the twins were growing more and more restless. 

“Maya, Ethan. I need you to listen to me, ok. Focus on the sound of my voice, can you do that?..” Hope waited for a nod for a verbal yes. Once she got some indication that they both were focused on her, she continued. 

“What i’m about to say is going to sound crazy, but you have to trust me. I’ll explain all the details tomorrow, but now, you just have to do what I say and this will be as quick and painless as possible. I know you feel like your insides are moving, and you feel like everything in you body is on the verge of breaking or bursting. I also know that you are doing everything you can to fight it. To stop the pain…” 

Hope paused for a second to make sure they were still following her and were processing what she was saying. 

“...but you have to embrace the pain. Use it instead of fighting it. You are on the brink of your first transition into werewolves. What you are feeling now, is your wolf side trying to take over, trying to take control of your body. You have to let it. Let it come forward. Instead of fighting against the unknown, embrace it and let yourself mold with it.” 

Hope watched as her friends started to move from their backs and turn on to their stomachs. Eventually, they ended up on their hands and knees. Hope continued to encourage them and guide them, similar to how her Father guided her during her first transition. She recalled what he said to her years ago, and tried to give Ethan and Maya similar instruction. 

Finally, after an hour or so, Hope watched as Maya and Ethan finally phased into their full wolf forms. Hope smiled at the fact that she was able to help them, and it was done quicker than most first time wolves. Her dad told her that most werewolves spend hours in their transition and could feel every bone break one by one by one, instead of quickly, because they fought against the pain so much that it actually prolonged the process and the pain with it. 

Hope stared at the two dark brown wolves in front of her. Maya’s fur was slightly darker than Ethan’s, and Ethan was a little bit bigger than Maya. She silently watched as the new wolves looked around and examined themselves, each other, and their surroundings. 

Hope didn’t want to make them nervous or feel threatened, but she also needed them to know she was the Alpha in the room. So, Hope stood with her head held high and her eyes turned more yellow than blue in an act of dominance. She wanted to show them that she was not afraid of them and didn’t feel threatened by them. 

What Hope didn’t expect was them to start circling her. They didn’t look angry, but they did look confused still, and Hope knew that a confused wolf was dangerous because you couldn’t predict what would happen. Still, she stood her ground and didn’t show any signs of weakness. She let them circle her, but she watched them carefully for any signs that one or both of them would rush her and try to attack her. 

After a few minutes, Hope decided she needed to discipline them a little bit. She found out early in her life, that wolves needed structure and strict rules in order to not become feral and lose control of themselves. In other words, it was possible for the wolf side to become a little too present and the human side take a back seat, which was very dangerous for both the person and everyone else around them. 

So, she held out her hands (one towards each of them) and with a firm, dominant voice, Hope said: “that’s enough!”

She waited to see what they would do, she hoped they wouldn’t challenge her. Hope knew she would win, but she also didn’t want to hurt her friends especially in this vulnerable time in their lives. 

After a few minutes, both Ethan and Maya stopped circling her and sat down on their hindlegs. They dropped their heads in submission as their wolves recognized the power coming from the Mikaelson alpha. 

_ Thank god! Now, I just have to keep them calm for the next few hours until they change back.  _

Hope thought as she smiled at her friends. 


	13. Morning After

Josie's eyes have been glued to the security cameras in her dad's office since she got there. She, her dad and Sheriff Mac (who Josie recently learned the identity of) stayed in his office all night watching Hope and the newly transitioned wolves. Rebekah, Caroline and Lizzie stayed right outside of the transition cells just in case. Alaric and Caroline didn't want to take any unnecessary risks, which Rebekah agreed to even though she knew her niece could take care of herself. 

Josie tried to run to Hope when Maya and Ethan (Josie picked up on their names when Mac mentioned them to her dad) started circling her and looked like they were going to attack. But she was stopped by her Mom and Rebekah. She argued with them, but she eventually conceded when they told her any sudden movements or outside influences could make the wolves more nervous, which would increase the chance they would try to attack Hope. 

Josie knew that her reaction about Hope, her nerves and little pings of jealousy, were becoming obvious to those closest to her. But she couldn't worry about that now. 

After the sun started to come up, Josie watched as the two wolves started to transform back. She saw Hope get up and place a near by blanket on Ethan as he transformed back so he would be covered. Then she took off her Hoodie sweatshirt and laid it over Maya. Josie felt bad because she twitched a bit seeing Hope give Maya her sweatshirt. It was such an innocent gesture but something in Josie was bothered by someone else wearing Hope's clothes, clothes that smelled like Hope and that had her scent all of it. 

When Maya and Ethan fully changed back, her dad and Sheriff Mac started to head down to meet them, so Josie followed closely. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Hope watched as Maya and Ethan phased back from their wolf forms. She noticed Ethan pull the blanket she placed on him around his waist as he stood up slowly. 

Hope and Ethan turned around to let Maya put Hope's hoodie on, so she was covered up. After Maya was covered, she told Hope and her brother it was ok to turn back around. 

"Hope… what the hell was that last night?" Maya asked, still confused and not fully believing what she experienced. 

"Its a long story, but i'll explain everything I promise. But, first…. Are you ok? Are you both doing ok?" Hope asked concerned for her friends. She knew how difficult the first transition can be and she wanted to make sure they weren't in pain or anything. 

"Yeah… i'm fine. I think. I have a headache but yeah" Maya said, gently

"I'm really hungry, but I'm good too" Ethan said, smiling, making Maya and Hope chuckle. 

"I’m sure we can get you some food soon," Hope said, smiling. 

Then, Hope heard the main door open behind her, so she turned around to see Alaric, Mac, and Josie standing there. 

"Can you let them out now, Ric?" Mac asked, looking at her kids anxiously. 

Dr. Saltzman nodded and moved to unlock the cell. Mac rushed in to pull both her kids in to a family group hug. She then turned to Hope with a soft smile on her face. 

"Thank you, Hope. I don't exactly know what you did, but whatever it was, you helped my twins. So, thank you!" 

Hope simply smiled and nodded back. Not really sure what to say to that. Luckily Maya somewhat saved her. Maya almost jumped on Hope as she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's neck and whispered a thank you to her.

Hope was glad that Maya didn't seem mad at her for neglecting their friendship over the last few months, and Hope was happy that she was able to help her friends. 

Maya pulled back from Hope when Ethan started to talk behind her. 

"Now that we got all this hugging out the way, can we get some food?" Ethan said, making everyone chuckle. 

"Of course, we can take you to get a change of clothes then to the dining hall." Ric said leading the Machados back upstairs, which left Hope and Josie alone. 

Josie was filled with mixed emotions, but the first and foremost was concern for the auburn-haired girl. She knew that Hope hadn't gotten sleep in almost 2 days, and it was showing. 

"How are you?" Josie asked, trying to break the ice as well as check on Hope. 

Hope smiled then moved closer to Josie. 

"Tired. Really tired. But, I'm ok. I'm better now that you're here." Hope replied, sweetly. 

"You should probably go get some sleep now that your… ugh.. your friends are safe with my dad." Josie said, trying her best not to let Hope know of the slight jealousy she felt over the last 2 days. 

"I should… but I don't want to leave Maya alone. She still seems a little freaked out about everything that happened, and I promised I would explain what was going on" Hope said, as she gently tucked a loose piece of hair behind Josie's ear. 

"Oh. Ok…. Well, I don't want to keep you." Josie said, shyly. 

"Josie…" Hope said, confidently yet softly.

"... I'm exactly where I want to be right now… with you." Hope said before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Josie's lips. 

"We should get back up stairs" Josie said, quietly, as she started to turn toward the door, but Hope wrapped her arm around Josie’s waist and put her other hand on Josie's cheek. 

"Jo.. what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" 

"Nothing" Josie said, trying to get Hope to drop it so her jealousy and insecurities wouldn't become apparent. 

"Josie.. talk to me.." Hope said, starting to get worried that Josie was having second thoughts about then. 

"... did I do something? Or… or are you having second thoughts about us?" Hope asked, not wanting to know if Josie really was , but she knew she had to know. 

"What? No! Of course not. I want this.. us. More than I've wanted anything." 

"Then, what's wrong?" Hope pushed, still not understanding what had the younger witch upset. 

"It's embarrassing! can you just drop it, please?" Josie said, sighing. 

"Josie… if you don't want to tell me, then fine. But, I never ever want you to think you have to be embarrassed about anything with me. I will never expect you to tell me everything, but I never want you to feel like you can't tell me anything." Hope said, seriously, as she looked into Josie's eyes. 

Josie waited for a few seconds debating if she really was ready to admit her insecurities to Hope, but she figured if they were going to work out and not end up like her and Penelope, then she had to be honest with each other. 

“When I didn’t hear from you after our date, I thought you were avoiding me or regretted it… then next time I see you you are freaking out about a gorgeous girl who you have some history with… and i don’t know I got a little jealous I guess and worried that you changed your mind.” Josie admitted, trying her best not to look Hope directly in the eye. 

“Josie… First, I didn’t and will never regret our date. It was one of the happiest days of my life. Second, I'm sorry I didn’t tell you what was going on. Your dad came and got me right after I dropped you off at your room and told me about Maya and Ethan…. I had to go. They were my only friends after I got out of Malivore and everyone forgot about me. Ever since I got back to school, I haven’t really talked to them, so I felt like I let them down. I had to help, Jo. And as far as me and Maya… there might have been a time where we might have had something, but it never would have worked out because she isn’t you, Josie…” 

Hope took a pause to let Josie process all of the information and to make sure that Josie knew Hope was telling her the whole truth.

“...You are the only one I want to be with, Josette Olivia Saltzman. I want to be with you for as long as you’ll have me.” Hope finished, smiling that signature Mikaelson smile. 

And just like that all of Josie’s worries vanished. As she watched Hope explain her activities for the last day and a half, Josie realized that all of her worries came from the thought of losing Hope. Josie realized just how much she loves Hope, and she was waiting for the other shoe to drop like it always seems to when she starts a new relationship. But, hearing Hope say those words to her, made her realize that this was different. Hope didn’t have one foot out the door already. Hope was all the way in, and so was Josie. 

Just seeing the look in Hope’s eyes when she looked at Josie or talked to her showed Josie how much Hope really did love her. Josie knew this was different. She and Hope were different, and they could get through anything together. 

Josie smiled then kissed Hope quickly. 

“I know… I’m sorry. I’ve just wanted this for so long and now that it’s happening I was getting worried, but you and me… we’re gonna make it...” Josie told Hope, smirking at the older girl. 

“...now, let’s go get you some food and let you talk with your friends, so you can finally take care of yourself and get some rest.” Josie said, starting to pull Hope towards the door. 


	14. New Students

The rest of the day following Maya and Ethan's first transition went relatively smoothly and calmly. Hope and Alaric explained everything about the werewolf curse, its trigger, and what their lives will look like now that they know they are supernatural. 

Maya and Ethan took it much better than Hope expected. Maya was more calm than Ethan was, actually. Ethan still found the whole thing bizarre and almost unbelievable, but after going through his transition, he couldn't truly deny it. Hope also showed off her powers a little bit to prove the existence of witches and Caroline was the vampire proof. 

Alaric and Caroline offered Mac the option of transferring her kids from Mystic Falls High to the Salvatore School. She had some concerns, but Ethan and Maya both make it clear they wanted to be with people who were like them and could help them adapt to this new world. So, Mac agreed. 

Towards the end of the day, Mac left the school to go back up some clothes and essentials for her kids, while Maya and Ethan got a tour of the school. Hope and Josie offered to show them around, and Lizzie tagged along to keep an eye on the newbies. 

Lizzie would never admit it, she wanted to make sure that Hope wouldnt do anything stupid. As she was still in the dark about Hope and Josie's love confessions, Lizzie didn't want these new wolves to cause problems for her sister. 

Lizzie remembered how both twins had obvious interest in Hope when Lizzie was still the only one who remembered Hope. So, Lizzie didn't want Hope to shack up with one or both of the Macados because she didn’t tell Josie about her feelings. 

Lizzie also was nervous because she did tell Hope that she and Josie were "never going to happen" after Hope admitted to Lizzie about her crush on Josie. Lizzie mainly said that to Hope because she didn't want Josie to get hurt, and at the time Josie even learning of Hope's apparent past feelings would make Josie confused and she would likely get hurt in the end when Hope got back together with Landon. But, seeing how Hope has been looking at Josie and seeing how they have been acting around each other lately made Lizzie think that Hope did still have feelings for her sister (especially after Hope broke up with Bird Boy). 

So, now Lizzie was the number 1 Hosie shipper. She thought that if her sister and best friend really got together then that could be great for both of them and they might really have a chance at happiness together, which all Lizzie wants for them. That's why Lizzie want to be there in case Maya or Ethan tried something at Hope. 

To Lizzie's amazement, she realized she didn't even need to be there to run interference. Hope and Josie showed the new twins around but they really were focused on each other. Lizzie felt like she was watching them on a date, almost. 

So, at the end of the night when Alaric told Hope that Maya would be placed as Hope's new roommate not that Alyssa Chang left school (because of the trauma from the Necromancer and Dark Josie), Lizzie wasn’t worried for her sister. Lizzie knew for certain that Hope only saw Maya as a friend. 

_ Now I just have to make sure this stubborn Tribrid doesn't break my sister's heart _ , Lizzie thought. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

After the tour, Alaric drove Ethan and Maya back to their home. He and Sheriff Mac agreed that they would start school in a few days after they have a chance to pack properly and finish the proper transfer papers with the local high school. 

Hope and Josie went to Hope's room after saying goodbye to the new students and Dr. S. Even though they technically spent the whole day together, they still wanted to be together and wanted to have some time just to themselves. So, they thought they would take advantage of Hope not having a roommate for as long as they could. 

"Make yourself comfortable. I need to jump into the shower and clean up after the last two days I've had." Hope said, smiling at Josie. 

"No problem. Ill just hang out and wait for you." Josie replied, sweetly. 

"Why don't you pick a movie and we can cuddle and watch it when I get finished?" Hope offered, hoping Josie would accept and stay longer. 

"That sounds great… can I borrow some clothes to change into?" Josie asked.

"Of course. Grab anything you want." Hope replied, smiling at the thought of Josie wearing her clothes. 

Hope wolf purred at the thought of Josie covered in their scent for the world to know she was with them. Hope left to head to her bathroom before she got too distracted by her thoughts. 

After a quick 10 minute shower, Hope returned wearing blue sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. When she walked out of the bathroom, Hope instantly noticed Josie was wearing one of her oversized sweatshirts she got from New Orleans. Hope couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her. She thought Josie was the perfect combination of adorable and sexy wearing Hope's sweatshirt. 

"See something you like?" Josie said, blushing as it was obvious she noticed Hope staring at her with love and admiration in her eyes. 

"Yes. Very much" Hope responded, boldly, as she quickly made her way to sit next to Josie on Hope's bed. 

As soon as Hope sat down on the bed, Josie planted a quick peck on Hope's lips, then, barrier her head in Hope's neck hugging her tightly. 

Hope moved them so they were lying back on her pillows and Josie was cuddled into Hope's side. Hope moved so naturally it was almost like muscle memory even though they never had done this before. But, to Hope, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

Hope took a deep breath and took in her surroundings. She felt so peaceful and comfortable, cuddled up with Josie. Hope realized that she never wanted to go a day without this. 

"I could get used to this" Hope whispered, pulled Josie even closer to her if possible. 

"Me too… me too" Josie said, before placing a soft kiss on Hope's neck that Josie was cuddled into. 

Hope realized that while she knew what Josie meant to her and what she wanted out of this thing with Josie, she wanted to make sure that she and Josie were on the same page. 

"So… I know we said some things about our feelings over the last few days, but I never want to assume anything and I never want to take away any of your choices. So, does this mean we are together?... like exclusively?" Hope asked, needing to be sure, even though she was pretty sure they were on the same page.

Josie lifted her head up a bit to look Hope in the eyes before replying. 

"Well, I certainly hope so, Ms. Mikaelson." Josie said, cheekily. 

"Good. Because I want that too… so so much..." Hope said, leaning down to kiss Josie for a few seconds.

“... so what are we watching?” Hope finished asking, smiling big at Josie. 

“Schitt’s Creek. I figured we could watch and maybe not watch a few episodes.” Josie said, smirking. 

“Sounds perfect.” Hope replied, running her hand up and down Josie’s back.

They couple watched the tv show and just enjoyed being in each other’s company until they eventually fell asleep cuddled together. 


	15. Caught

Josie woke up feeling so relaxed and well rested. She couldn't remember the last time she slept so well. She opened her eyes to see that she was lying on Hope's chest, and she could feel Hope's arm holding her around her back, keeping Josie close to her. 

All Josie could do and wanted to do was smile at the sight before her. She didn't dare move. She didn't want to wake Hope up because she knew the older girl needed to catch up on some much needed rest, but also she never wanted to stop being cuddled up with Hope. So, Josie simply laid her head back down and listened to the calming heartbeat and breaths coming from Hope's chest. 

However, that didn't last too much longer because Josie started to feel Hope stir, and could tell that she was waking up. 

"Morning, beautiful" was the first thing Josie heard from Hope, which made her smile big. 

"Good morning." Josie replied, still smiling as she leaned up a bit to get a better look at the girl underneath her. 

As soon as Hope could see Josie’s face, she pulled her in for a good morning kiss, which Josie happily returned. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Rebekah was making her way toward Hope's room to check on her niece. She wanted to give her a little space yesterday to relax and spend time with her friends. But, she still was worried and wanted to make sure Hope was taking care of herself. Rebekah noticed that Hope tended to be like Freya in that she focuses too much of her time saving and protecting others that she sometimes forgets to take care of herself. So, she needed to make sure Hope was ok. 

When Rebekah was a few doors down from Hope's she heard a Voice call out behind her. 

"Rebekah!..." causing her to turn around to see who was trying to get her attention. 

"Have you seen Hope this morning?" Caroline finished asking. 

"No, I was on my way there now. Why is something wrong?" Rebekah asked, curiously. 

"I don't know. I doubt it. But I can't find Josie. Plus, Lizzie said she didn't stay in their room last night, so I was wondering if Hope knew where she was." 

"Well, let's go find out" Rebekah offered. 

So the unlikely blonde duo made their way to Hope room. Rebekah gave a light knock on the door before letting herself in. 

"Hope… oh god.. whoops." Rebekah said, stopping in the doorway after realizing she interrupted something. 

That's when Caroline pushed her way past Rebekah to see her daughter leaning over Hope with obvious signs on her face that she was just engaged in a make-out session with the young Mikaelson. 

"I don't think we have to worry about something happening to Josie" Rebekah said sarcastically to Caroline, who rolled her eyes at the Original. 

"Mom!... what… what are you doing here?" Josie asked, as she quickly moved to stand up next to Hope's bed, which was obviously a bad idea because that's when Caroline noticed Josie wearing nothing but underwear and Hope's oversized sweatshirt. 

"Ok… well, you and I are gonna have to have a talk, young lady, but we will let you get dressed. Hurry, and Josie meet me in my office as soon as you get clothes on." Caroline said, in her mothering voice. 

Hope felt herself try to sink into her bed and stay out of Caroline's eye line, but she was unsuccessful in avoiding her aunt's eye sight. 

"Hope.. old mill in 20." Rebekah said, trying not to smile at her niece. 

After the blondes left Hope's room, Josie and Hope started giggling at what just happened, then proceeded to get dressed. Josie borrowed a pair of sweatpants and kept Hope's sweatshirt, and Hope threw on her usual black jeans and maroon t-shirt. 

When Josie came out of the bathroom after getting dressed, Hope walked over and gently kissed her cheek.. 

"So, on a scale of 1 to I need to make sure there are no more white oak stakes, how much do you think your parents are gonna hate me?" Hope said, mostly joking, but also fully aware of how it must have looked to Caroline earlier.

Josie chuckled and wrapped her arms around Hope's neck. 

"My mom won't kill you. Honestly, she was pushing me to tell you how I felt when she came back. I think she was just in shock at seeing us together." 

"And your dad?" Hope asked, fully aware of how much Alaric did not like Penelope when she and Josie were together, and how he reacted when Lizzie was with Sebastián.

"Umm… he might be a little more overprotective. But, he loves you, so hopefully he'll calm down once he realizes how much I love you." 

Hope took a deep breath at Josie’s prediction. She knew it was possible that Josie's family wouldn't want a Mikaelson anywhere near their daughter, but Hope loved Josie and won't ever stop fighting for her… for them. 

"Ok, well, let's get these awkward conversations over with shall we?" Hope said.

Hope and Josie left Hope's room and split up when they got down stairs. Josie went to meet Caroline in the Headmaster's office, while Hope went to the Old Mill to see Rebekah. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Josie walked into her mother and father’s office ready for whatever speech she got from her mom, and equally as ready to defend her relationship with Hope if necessary. 

"Mom?" Josie asked entering the office 

"Josie.. come in sweetie." Caroline said from behind her desk. 

"So… what did you want to talk to me about?" Josie asked sitting in one of the chairs. 

Caroline got up and walked around to sit next to Josie before talking. 

"First, let me just say you aren't in trouble.. well, much trouble…' Caroline started with a light smirk

"...but given what has been happening lately around here and with you, you can't just disappear without telling anyone…" 

"Wait… what?" Josie cut Caroline off, not expecting that this was going to be the main topic of conversation.

"You didn't go to your room last night and you didn't tell anyone where you were… I know you were with Hope and you were…. Um.. safe. But, still Lizzie woke up this morning freaking out because she thought something happened to you, then so did I…." 

_ Oh… I kinda did disappear. And after Dark Josie I guess that would worry my family. Whoops.  _ Josie thought as she listened to her mom. 

"...so I need you to be careful about that, please. Even if you were just human and didn't have supernatural baddies in your life, I would still want you to keep us updated as to where you are. At the very very least tell your sister… and before you ask, yes I had the same conversation with Lizzie when we were looking for you." Caroline added. 

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't really think about it like that. I just…. I can't explain it. I just have this feeling inside me that’s telling me to be with Hope, and I guess I got caught up in that last night that I forgot to tell Lizzie not to worry." 

" thank you. I just want to know that you and your sister are safe and happy, ok?" 

Josie nodded to her mother.

  
  


"As for you and Hope…" Caroline started.

_ Here we go _ .

"While I don't think any parent wants to walk in on their child hooking up with someone, I am happy that you have someone who cares about you as much as you care about them." Caroline said, smiling. 

"Thanks, mom… I'm happy, too. It's crazy, I mean we've only officially been together for a few days, but this is the happiest I've ever been with anyone." Josie said, smiling big.

"I can tell just by the way she looks at you, that she feels the same. And that's all I've ever wanted for you, Josie. But… make sure that she knows that i'll kill her just to desiccate her if she ever hurts you" Caroline said, in her mamma bear voice, which made Josie chuckle. 

"Ok mom." Josie said laughing 

"But for what it's worth.. I can't imagine that girl doing anything to hurt you" Caroline said, softly.

\------------------------------------------------------

After splitting up from Josie, Hope made her way to meet with her Aunt, so a short walk later, she was face to face with Rebekah.

"Hey, Auntie Bex. You wanted to see me?" Hope asked, sitting down on the wooden steps next to Rebekah. 

"Yes, love, I did. For a few reasons, actually. First, I'll start with the obvious. You and Josie, huh?" Rebekah said, bumping her shoulder into her niece's playfully. 

"Yeah… i'm sorry I never told you about me being bisexual…. I just… i don't know, I just didn't think it mattered…" hope started but was cut off

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Hope, honey… it doesn't matter. I mean of course it matters because it is a part of your identity, but It doesn’t matter to me who you love as long as they treat you right." Rebekah said, kindly yet strongly, making sure Hope knew that she accepted her and she wasn't bringing her and Josie up for that reason. 

"Oh… ok… then what did you want to talk to me about?" Hope asked, softly. 

"I just wanted to check in with you. To make sure Freya and I don't have to have a little talk with the girl who has your heart…" Rebekah said, jokingly. 

"...and to make sure that you are happy. That you don't make the same mistakes everyone else in our family does, especially when it comes to love" 

"I’m good, Auntie Bex. I love her more than I ever thought I could love anyone. She… she just makes me so happy." Hope said, without breaking her smile. 

Rebekah saw how much Hope lit up as she talked about Josie. She was happy that her niece found someone she cared about and she didn't run from it like Mikaelsons tend to do. 

_ Maybe we are finally breaking this Mikaelson always and forever alone curse after all _ , Rebekah thought as Hope continued to talk about Josie. 


	16. Second Date

After having a talk with Rebekah about her recent dangerous adventures and her new relationship with Josie, Hope spent the rest of the morning and afternoon with her aunt and Marcel. She enjoyed being about to spend time with her family, so she was beyond happy that they stayed for a few days to be with her. Hope also knew that Freya and Keelin were coming in the next day or two to switch out with Rebekah and Marcel, so she definitely wanted to take advantage of the time she had with them. 

However, once it hit around 5pm, the only person Hope wanted to be around was Josie. She hadn't seen Josie since early this morning, and she was already craving the physical touch and the calmness that comes with having Josie near her. 

So, after leaving Rebekah and Marcel for the day, Hope headed up to her room to grab her phone, so she could text Josie to see where she was. 

But, what Hope found waiting for her in her room was so much better than just her phone. Hope saw candles lit up all around the room. There was a movie projector set up. Pillows, blankets and snacks were laid out on the floor in front of Hope's bed. But most importantly, Josie was sitting on Hope's bed looking like she was waiting for Hope to get back. 

"Jo.. what… what is all of this" Hope asked, almost speechless that Josie did all this for her. For them. 

"Surprise! You like it?" Josie, replied smiling. 

"Josie.. this is amazing. No one has ever done anything like this for me before" Hope replied as she moved to meet Josie in the middle of the room. 

"We'll I figured you would be with your aunt for a while and I thought I'd take advantage of that to set up our second date… I mean it's only far. You planned the 1st, so it was my turn." Josie said, pulling Hope down to sit with her on the blankets and pillows. 

"Its perfect, Josie. I don't know what I did to deserve having you in my life, but I'm grateful everyday." Hope said, before leaning to kiss Josie.

"I'm glad you like it… I figured with everything going on, we can't go to the actual movies, so I brought the movies to us." Josie said, moving to cuddle into Hope's side. 

"It’s amazing… and honestly I sort of prefer this over being out in public because I can kiss you and cuddle with you with people judging me for constantly wanting to kiss you" Hope said, smirking, which caused Josie to roll her eyes playfully. 

"There’s that Mikaelson charm I've heard so much about." Josie replied, chuckling. 

"In all seriousness though, I'd be happy no matter where we were or what we were doing as long as I had you by my side" Hope said, kissing the top of Josie's head.

"I love you". Josie replied, placing a gentle kiss on Hope's neck. 

"I love you, too, Josie… now what are we watching tonight?" 

"I remember you telling me that you never saw The Breakfast Club, so I figured tonight would be the perfect opportunity." Josie said, shifting a bit to grab the remote to start the film.

Josie started the movie, then got up to grab the popcorn and soda that were sitting on Hope's desk. After Josie placed the snacks next to Hope, she sat down between Hope’s legs, with her back resting on Hope’s front and Hope’s arms instinctively wrapped around her as soon as she was settled. 

It’s a good thing that Josie had seen this movie a few times before because if Hope asked her any question about it she wouldn’t have been able to answer them based on this watching alone. Josie was barely focusing on the movie in front of her, instead she was completely focused on the girl behind her. 

Josie had never felt so comfortable, loved, or safe with anyone before. She already knew that she loved Hope, and she even told Hope that. But, what was surprising to herself, while being held by Hope, Josie fully realized that she couldn’t imagine her future without Hope in it. Josie never felt like that with any of her previous relationships. Even with Penelope, Josie had doubts. She couldn’t see a long future, of course she hoped, but she couldn’t be certain.

But, with Hope, it was different. Completely and utterly different. Josie had no doubts about Hope. Sure she felt some jealousy when she saw Hope and Maya, but even with that Josie never doubted that she wanted to be with Hope for as long as she could. 

_ I never want to leave this spot. I could live the rest of my life relaxing with Hope’s arms around me, and I wouldn’t have any regrets. Well, maybe one… _

Josie’s thoughts caused her to act on her desire and need for Hope. She quickly maneuvered herself so she was facing the Tribrid and straddling her hips. Josie’s movements obviously surprised Hope, but she was far from complaining. 

“Jo… what… what are you doing?” Hope stuttered out. All of her confidence faded away under Josie’s determined stare. 

"This…" Josie whispered, as she leaned in to press her lips against Hope’s. 

Hope's hand instantly went to grip on Josie's hips, as Josie's intertwined in Hope's auburn locks. 

Eventually, Josie leaned back to get some air, but wasted no time. She grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt and yanked it over her head, causing Hope's eyes to go wide and get a yellow tint around the blue. 

"Are… are you sure?" Hope asked, always wanting to make sure Josie was 100% ok with everything they did. In Hope's mind, she would do anything and everything Josie wanted to do, but she would never push Josie in anyway. Hope was letting Josie set the pace.

"Yes. Without a doubt yes" Josie breathed out.

That was all it took for Hope to forget the movie and forget the outside world. All she wanted to and could focus on was Josie. Hope gave in to her and Josie's desires and let everything else go. For tonight, nothing else mattered except her and Josie, and she was determined to show Josie just how much she loves, adores, and desires the brunette. And after a quick soundproofing spell, that's exactly what Hope did. 


	17. Plans

Josie woke up wrapped in Hope's arms, smiling at the memories from last night. When she set up their date night, she never would have thought they would have gone so far so fast, but Josie didn't and would never regret it. She knew that her relationship with Hope was not going at a normal speed. They told each other that they loved one another before their first date and hell even before their first official kiss. Either way it didn't matter because it felt right and it was perfect. What Josie and Hope had was wonderful.. is wonderful, and she wouldn't change a single thing. 

Light kisses on the back of her neck immediately captured Josie’s attention. 

“Morning, beautiful” Hope whispered in between kisses, causing Josie to let out a soft moan. 

“Hey, you..” Josie started as she flipped around to face Hope. 

“...how are you this morning… after what happened with us last night?” Josie asked, knowing that was Hope’s first time and wanting to make sure that she was fine. 

“I’m perfect… everything was and is perfect.” Hope replied, smiling and running her fingers through Josie’s hair. 

“Good. I just wanted to make sure… oh and before you can ask, i’m perfect, too.” Josie, smirked, knowing Hope was about to check on her too. 

Before Hope could respond, Hope’s door flung open, causing Josie and Hope to quickly pull up the bed sheets and blankets to cover themselves up more. 

“Time to get up, ladi…. What the hell is going on?” Lizzie hollered, after slamming the door behind her and processing the scene in front of her. 

“Lizzie! Get out!” Josie said, admittedly to her sister, who was standing at the end of Hope’s bed with her arms crossed. 

“NO! Tell me what i’m looking at right now! Are you two like together?” Lizzie asked, both pissed and excited at the same time. 

Hope rolled her eyes at Lizzie’s reaction, while Josie was more pissed off at her sister’s reaction especially after Josie’s conversation with Lizzie and their mom before Hope woke up. 

“Yes.. Lizzie we are together. And I know that you said that we were ‘never going to happen’...”

_ Lizzie told Hope what?????? I’m going to kill her. _ Josie thought to herself as Hope continued to talk to Lizzie. 

“... But, you need to know that I love her Lizzie very much. You’re one of my best friends and I want you to be happy for us, but if you can’t then that’s your issue and I will continue to love and be with you sister as long as she will let me” Hope said, firmly. 

_ God, I love her so much! She really is amazing. _ Josie thought as Hope finished her speech. 

At Hope’s words, Lizzie softened a bit. The main reason why she was cautious about Hope and Josie being together was because she was afraid Hope would hurt Josie. But, hearing Hope’s declaration and seeing the look on her face as she talked about Josie, Lizzie could tell that Hope would sooner die before hurting Josie, and if Hope did hurt Josie then she would die because Lizzie would kill her. 

Now, Lizzie’s emotions switched from shock and concern to confusion and hurt because Josie didn’t tell her about this development with Hope. 

“Ok… My best friend and my sister are together… I guess I am the forever third wheel..” Lizzie said, joking. 

“...now can you two get dressed so we can finish this conversation less awkward and I can be happy and mad without worrying about seeing too much” Lizzie finished, then turned around to let Hope and Josie get fully clothed. 

Hope chuckled and Josie groaned as they quickly get some clothes on, then told Lizzie she could turn back around. 

“Now, why are you mad, Liz?” Josie asked, not really excited to hear the negatives Lizzie was going to say about her relationship. 

“I’m mad because you didn’t tell me. Neither of you did. I mean if i wouldn’t have walked in on…. This. Would you have even told me?” Lizzie asked

“Lizzie….” Josie said, moving closer towards her sister. 

“...of course we would have told you. We just wanted some time to ourselves, especially since there have been so many visitors and watching eyes lately." Josie explained. 

"Lizzie you are the only like the 3rd person to know for sure about us". Hope added. 

"Third? Who was more important than the best friend slash sister?" Lizzie asked, acting hurt but really joking. 

"Mom and Rebekah caught us kissing, so they both know." Josie told Lizzie. 

"I have a feeling my aunt Freya and aunt keelin know something is going on, but we never told them for sure" Hope said.

"Ugh.. fine. Well, I guess that will have to do. I am happy for you both.." lizzie started, which caused Josie to jump and hug her. 

"...but, you better not hurt her Mikaelson. I don't care if you are supposed to be immortal. I will find a way to torture and kill you, even if you are my friend" Lizzie added, giving Hope a mixture of a death stare and a happy gaze. 

Hope just smirked at Lizzie's threat. 

_ If I ever hurt Josie, I will gladly let Lizzie do her worst to me. I will deserve it, if I screw this up.  _ Hope thought to herself, watching Josie and Lizzie hugging. 

"Anyway, now that thats out in the open. What did you need Lizzie?" Hope asked, trying to get the attention off of her. 

It took Lizzie a second to remember why she came into Hope’s room in the first place. 

"Oh! Right.. Dad text me and asked for all of us to go see him this morning" Lizzie said, quickly. 

A few minutes later and after Josie convinced Lizzie to keep this new information about Josie and Hope's relationship to herself, the trio made there way down to the headmaster/headmistress's office. 

"Good morning Girls!" Alaric said when the trio entered the office. 

They all said hello and responded as they noticed Caroline and Rebekah also in the room.

"Auntie Bex, whats up?" Hope asked, leaving Josie’s and Lizzie's sides to go next to her aunt. 

"We want to go over a few things with you girls… and besides Marcel and I are leaving today, so I'll take any excuse to see you as much as possible." Rebekah said, smiling. 

"So, what’s going on, daddy?" Lizzie asked, curiously

"First thing, Maya and Ethan are coming today. Maya will be rooming with Hope and Ethan will be with Jed…" 

_ If I have to have another roommate, at least it's someone I like and get along with instead of Alyssa Chang or worse.  _ Hope thought as Alaric continued. 

"...so after Mac and I get them settled. I'm expecting you, Hope, to start their training. Nothing crazy, just enough basics so they won't feel too far behind in their classes and transition information. Ok?" 

"Sounds good!" Hope replied. 

"As for you girls…" Caroline piped up, addressing her daughters. 

"... I want you both to come help me with some spells. I want to double and triple check the perimeter security and defense spells."

"You think that's really necessary?" Josie asked

"Yes I do. But if you don't want to help me and.. oh Aunt Bonnie.. well…" 

"Aunt Bonnie!! Yes" Josie and Lizzie cut their mother off, excited to see their aunt. 

Caroline, Hope and Rebekah laughed at the twins' reaction, while Alaric simply smiled. 

"Good. So it's settled then. We will head out in about a half of an hour. Bonnie is on her way here now. Her flight got in a few hours ago" Caroline stated. 

"Hope, Mac will be here with Maya and Ethan soon, so you might want to straighten up your room before they get here." Ric appeared, knowing Hope sometimes let her room get messy when she was busy. 

Hope rolled her eyes, but nodded to Dr. Saltzman. However, lizzie and Josie had different reactions to their dad's comment. Lizzie started laughing obviously thinking about the way Hope's room after Hope and Josie's night together. Josie,'s eyes just went wide and she started to blush slightly, but luckily not enough for her dad to notice. 

"Alright well, let's get going!" Caroline said, ushering her daughters out of the room not wanting to make this situation awkward, which she feared was heading towards just that. 

"I'll walk you back to your room, Hope" Rebekah told her niece. 

"Marcel is getting all of our stuff together and packed away, but he sends his love. I wanted a minute to talk with you alone before I left. I hope you don't mind…" Rebekah started, as the duo made their way towards Hope's room. 

Hope shook her head, and waited for Rebekah to continue. 

"...I'm sorry we have to go, but Freya and Keelin will be here tomorrow. I wish we could all be together, but you know how it is, unfortunately. Anyway, I wanted to make sure that you know you call me about anything at any time. I know Marcel and I have been traveling a lot, but that doesn't mean we won't drop everything to help you or that I don't want to talk to you. I love you, Hope. Always and Forever." Rebekah explained. 

She really needed to make sure Hope heard her. Rebekah remembers how pissed and worried she was when Freya came to give her their memories back after Hope jumped into Malivore. Hope never even called to tell her what was going on. Rebekah didn't want Hope to suffer alone or feel like she is alone, that's how the Mikaelsons break. When they feel alone, they slowly break and turn into their worst selves, and that's the last thing any of them wanted for Hope. 

"I know Auntie Bex. I know. Thank you. And I love you too." Hope replied, half-smiling at her aunt. 

"And… I better get updates on how things are going with you and Josie. She's a good one. And I'm glad she makes you happy. You better bring her home to New Orleans for the holidays when we do get together once a year" Rebekah smirked. 

"I will" Hope said, rolling her eyes, as the duo found themselves in front of Hope's door. 

Rebekah pulled Hope into a hug. 

"I'll see you soon, love. And remember, call or text me any time. I Love you, hope" 

"Love you, too. Tell Marcel I said goodbye, please." Hope added before the Mikaelson women parted. 

Hope walked into her room after saying goodbye to her aunt and immediately sighed at all the cleaning she needed to do. 

There were still pillows, blankets, snacks, and other stuff from their movie night out all over Hope's room. Plus, she had some clothes and other random stuff spread out. So, Hope quickly got to work, and got lost in her thoughts while cleaning. 

_ Bringing Josie home for the holidays… I hadn't thought about that. Of course I want her to come. I want to be with her as much as possible. But would she even want to come with me? Would she say no. And want to be with her family. I can't blame her for that. Would I be able to leave her? Would I want to? No probably not. But, we can figure it out. If normal people can figure out how to split holidays then so can we. God, I can't wait to spend the holidays with Josie. This year and every year after. Just like the Mikaelsons say. Always and Forever, and I intend to have that with Josie as long as she will have me. _


	18. Training

Hope finished cleaning up her room just in time for there to be a knock at her door. 

"Come in!" She hollered, waiting to see who opened. 

"Hey, roomie!" Maya said, walking in to the room with her Mom following behind. 

Hope noticed they were both carrying a few bags, which Hope assumed contain clothes and other personal items for Maya. 

"Hey! So, as I'm sure you can figure out by the lack of my stuff on it, that's your side of the room" Hope said, pointing to the left side of the room. 

Maya and Mac quickly put down the bags on the empty bed. 

"So, Ric told me that you and Maya should meet Ethan down by the docks while he and I get the kids' stuff unpacked. He said you would know what to do there." Mac said, in a tone that was a mix of calm yet uncertain. 

"Right… well, I guess we better go then, Maya." Hope replied, smiling. 

Maya nodded and then followed Hope out of their room and down to the docks by the lake. 

Once they got outside, Maya decided to break the somewhat awkward silence as they walked the rest of the way. 

"So… I hope you don't mind me moving into your room or me transferring here." Maya said, softly.

"What?... of course not! I'm happy that you and Ethan are here. I just hope you can forgive me for being such a crappy friend these last few months." Hope replied. 

"Hope, please… I mean i was kinda upset when you sorta went AWOL after you left Mystic Falls High, but after learning about supernatural stuff and the truth behind this school, I don't blame you for getting busy." Maya explained, half-smiling. 

"Well, I now that we are both here, hopefully we can get our friendship back on track. That is if you still want to be friends. I get it if not, but I did miss you a lot." Hope said, somewhat sadly. 

"Of course I want to be friends, Hope! Even in your short stint at the high school, I considered you one of my closest friends, and I still do." 

Hope smiled at the thought of rekindling her friendship with Maya. Apart from Josie, Hope found her friendship with Maya the most natural and easy to form. So, she was excited to have another good friend in her life. 

"There you two are! I thought you ditched me" Maya and Hope heard Ethan say as they finally reached the dock. 

"I thought about it. But then I didn't want to miss the opportunity to kick your ass" Maya replied, smirking at her brother. 

  
  


"I'd like to see you try, sis..." Ethan said, bumping shoulders with Maya. 

"... so, Hope, I heard from Dr. S that you are going train us. I hope you are better at fighting than football." Ethan joked, making Hope and Maya chuckle. 

"Let’s find out shall we." Hope smirked, which made Ethan immediately regret his teasing and made Maya laugh. 

Hope started out easy and showed the twins basic hand to hand combat techniques. They worked on those for an hour or two, then Hope switched to the escrima (fighting with wooden sticks). To Hope's amazement the twins naturally picked up on the basics she taught them. Maya had a knack for the hand-to-hand combat, while Ethan excelled at the escrimas. 

Hope continued to train the twins for a few more hours until it started to get dark and they were getting hungry. So, Hope called it a day. But as they were leaving the docks, Hope heard a noise coming from the nearby woods, so she turned back around to investigate. 

Maya and Ethan stopped to see what Hope was looking at but they were confused as they couldn't hear anything because they were still learning to turn their wolves senses off and on. 

"What is it, Hope?" Maya finally asked. 

"I don't… ahhh!" Hope yelled as an arrow suddenly pierced her leg. She quickly looked back up to see a figure come slowly out of the woods. As soon as she recognized who it was, she ripped the arrow out of her leg and started yelling at her friends. 

"Leave now! Go back to the school!" Hope ordered Maya and Ethan. They didn't want to leave their injured friend, but they trusted her to know what she was doing and they could go get help. So, they took off sprinting for Dr. Saltzman. 

As Maya and Ethan ran, the figure in the woods started walking closer and closer to Hope. But, before he got to close Hope sent a spell that knocked him on his back. 

However, he recovered quicker than Hope anticipated. 

"Now, is that any way to treat your grandfather?" Mikael smirked at Hope. 

_ Oh Shit! Josie. I hope you are having a better day than me.  _ Hope thought before charging at Mikael. 

__________________________________

A few hours earlier, Josie, Lizzie, and Caroline met Bonnie Bennet at the gates of the Salvatore School. The reunion between Caroline and Bonnie was sweet as the best friends hugged each other tight and smiled wide. They don't get to see each other as often as they would like, but when they do it's like no time as passed at all. 

Bonnie was just as excited to see her 'nieces.' They both hugged Bonnie at the same time before Lizzie bombarded her with questions and story requests from Bonnie's recent travels. 

Needless to say, the group did not get started on checking the school' magical security at the time Caroline anticipated. But, she wasn't upset because she loved spending time with her girls and her best friend. And to be honest they all had a lot to catch up on. 

One of the first things that Bonnie was shocked to hear about was Josie and Hope's relationship. Of course, lizzie let that development slip out, but Josie wasn't mad. Josie would have told her Aunt Bonnie about it when she asked what was new with her; Lizzie just beat her to the punch. 

"Wait! Josie and Hope Mikaelson?! Klaus and Hayley's daughter? How long have I been gone?" Bonnie asked in shock, but chuckling, too. 

"Yeah…." Josie started, as she was blushing thinking about her and Hope. 

"...she's amazing, Aunt Bonnie. I love her so much and she love me." Josie explained, with a big smile on her face. 

Bonnie gave Caroline a quick glance to gage her friends thoughts on this relationship especially since it was Caroline and one of Caroline's epic loves daughters together. But Bonnie could tell that Caroline was supportive of the relationship, which only meant that Hope was good, kind, and truly made Josie happy. 

"That's wonderful, sweetie. I'm so happy for you, Jo. I'm sure you two are great together." Bonnie told her niece, giving her seal of approval. 

"Thanks, Aunt Bonnie!" 

"What about you Lizzie? Anyone special? I remember you writing me and telling me about somebody named Sebastián and MG. What's up with that?" Bonnie asked, but Lizzie's eyes went wide as she never mentioned to her mom the details about her relationship with Sebastián nor did she tell Josie about her emerging feeling for MG. 

"What? MG!! Finally!" Josie said, smirking. 

"Sebastián?" Caroline asked, simultaneously with Josie's outburst. 

"Thanks, Aunt Bonnie…" lizzie started as she rolled her eyes, making Bonnie chuckle.

"... yes, ever since the merge thing, I've been starting to having feelings for MG. And mom, yes I had a thing with Sebastián for a little while before he sacrificed himself for us in the prison world. Now before I have to talk about my feelings, can we get this spell security stuff done with." Lizzie said quickly. 

Before the women could respond, they heard a voice from the distance emerge, Causing them to turn around in attention. 

"Yes, you really should double check the security. You never know what horrible monsters could come walking in" the Necromancer said, smiling towards Josie. 

Josie instantly grabbed her Mom's nearby hand and siphoned enough power from her to attack the intruder, which is exactly what she did. 

Before he could recover, Bonnie, who picked up on the fact that this was a bad guy, said a spell that Josie couldn't even understand. But, she figured that it was some kind of advanced fire spell as she saw the Necromancer go up in flames, then quickly vanish in a puff of smoke. 

"Is he… is he dead?" Josie asked, nervously. 

"I don't think so. I think he retreated because he didn't realize I would be here and could probably kill him easily." Bonnie replied, still on high alert.

That's when Josie heard a loud scream come from the distance. She doesn't know how she knew but something inside of her told her that it came from Hope. So, she took off towards the scream. She heard her mom yell for her to stop, but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting to Hope. 


	19. Sacrifice

After Maya and Ethan were out of ear-shot, Hope and her supposed to be dead grandfather, Mikael, started circling each other. Neither wanting to make the first move or give any tactile advantage to the other. The truth was despite stories told and heard about the other, neither really knew how strong the other was. 

Hope was also badly injured. She knew she was bleeding out of her leg wound. It wasn't healing properly, so Hope suspected that the arrow had some kind of poison in it, which wasn't good. But, that was the last thing she was concerned about at the moment. 

"What do you want, Mikael?" Hope spat out. 

"You. Dead, of course. Your father was an abomination but you my dear are far worse. I never could have imagined that was possible, but here you are. So, when a new friend offered me a chance at life again if I could help keep you busy or kill you… it was too good to be true." Mikael said, smirking before finally charging at Hope as he noticed her continue to grow weaker. 

Hope just managed to dodge his punches, and shove him away a foot or two. 

_ Shit.. I'm getting weaker. I've never felt so powerless. Get it together Hope. I have to stop him before he gets any closer to the school.. to the students… to  _ Josie.

At the thought of Josie being in danger, her wolf really pushed through and started to take control. Josie being in any kind of danger was completely unacceptable to her wolf, not that any part of Hope wanted Josie hurt. 

With whatever strength she had left, she phased into her wolves in a matter of seconds and jumped to attack Mikael. Luckily, she seemed to catch him off guard for a moment with her change. But unfortunately, she was still not near full strength. 

She continued to bit and claw at Mikael. She got in a few good bites into his arms and side, but not nearly good enough. Mikael managed to kick Hope's side hard enough to knock the wind out of her, and she felt herself panting much heavier than she could be. 

Hope could see Mikael holding a crossbow as he walked back towards where he kicked her, and was trying to think of her next plan of attack, when she heard someone scream her name from the distance. 

_ Josie… no. No. No. Please. No.  _ Hope thought to herself as she forced herself to get up as quickly as possible. She tried to put herself between Mikael and where the voice came from. 

She growled very aggressively towards her grandfather as he just chuckled at Hope's actions like he was amused that she was still fighting him..

"Your friends can't save you. No one can. It's time for the Mikaelsons to finally meet our end… but first.. why not torture you to where you are begging for death" Mikael said, aiming his crossbow up.

Hope was just a few feet from him, so when he aimed, she realized what he meant. He was aiming over Hope shoulder to where Josie’s voice came from. 

So, in that moment she and her wolf had never been in such agreement as in that moment. 

Hope jumped just as Mikael pulled the trigger. She felt the pain of the arrow go into her shoulder, but continued to move forward and land right on top of Mikael. She managed to take a large chunk out of his abdomen, but she suffered for her attack, as Mikael thrusted a dagger into the wolf's heart. 

Hope whimpered as she felt the knife pierce her skin. Mikael pushed the wolf off of his body after Hope went still.

"NO!" Josie screamed out as she watched Hope's wolf body get shoved off of Mikael. 

Josie didn't even think she just reacted. She grabbed her Mom's hand arm and siphoned enough magic to perform a strong fire spell, which she managed to do just as Mikael stood up. 

Next thing the mother daughter duo knew was Mikael was lit completely on fire and fleeing into the woods. As soon as Mikael was into the woods, Josie ran over to Hope's body, which had just transformed back into a very naked and human Hope. 

Josie dropped down next to Hope and quickly pulled Hope into her arms. Josie was crying and panicking as she held Hope's still body.

"Hope! Hope.. please… please, baby. Please you can't leave me. Wake up. Just like last time. Listen to my voice and come back to me." Josie cried, as she rocked Hope's upper body in her arms. 

"Josie…" Caroline said, softly as she put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. 

"No! Mom… she's gonna be fine. She…please be fine…" 

"Caroline! Josie!" They heard Alaric call out from behind them as she walked towards them. 

Josie didn't move from her spot, but Caroline went towards Ric before he got too close to the girls. 

"Maya and Ethan came to get me… what.. what happened?" He asked Caroline, anxiously. 

"Mikael's back. He attacked Hope and I think he was going to shoot Josie, too, but Hope took the arrow instead." Caroline explained as she motioned for him to take off his jacket. 

Before Ric could reply as she was still in shock at this new information, Caroline walked back to Josie and Hope and placed the jacket over Hope's naked body. 

"We need to get her inside, Josie.." Caroline started to say. 

Josie just shook her head, not wanting to let go of Hope for anything. 

"...honey, it's not safe for you or her to be out here now. Please…let us help you." Josie looked up at her mom, with fear in her eyes and thats when Josie notice the audience that slowly began forming behind them. 

Apart for her dad, Lizzie, Bonnie, Dorian, and other curious students were looking towards the scene. 

Caroline immediately picked up on Josie's concerns and protectiveness and possessiveness of Hope in this moment. So, Caroline offered something else to Hopefully let Josie calm a bit.

"Ok.. let me carry her, Josie. No one else will touch her. I promise… but, Josie, she needs to be moved." Caroline said, softly, but firmly. 

Josie finally nodded and let her mother carry Hope inside and to the infirmary. Josie was next to her mom the whole time and never left Hope's side. 

Once they got Hope to the infirmary, the school nurse immediately started checking Hope out and hooking her to multiple machines. 

Josie's legs gave out when the nurse hooked Hope up to a heart rate monitor, and Hope had no pulse. Josie could tell that Hope wasn't breathing when she was holding her outside, but she didn't fully process it until she saw no rhyme on the monitor. 

When Josie's legs gave out, Caroline easily caught her daughter so she didn't completely fall on the ground. Now Josie was just leaning on her mother for support as she watched the nurse check all of Hope's wounds. 

"Dr. Saltzman… i need all of her blood that you have in storage for the werewolf bite cures, and I need it now." The nurse said.

Josie never took her eyes off of Hope, but he could hear her dad run out of the room. Not 2 minutes later, Ric returned with multiple blood bags and about twenty vials of blood, which he gave to the nurse immediately.

"What's going on? Shouldn't she be ok. I mean she has vampire blood in her system she should wake up a full tribrid, right?" Ric asked the nurse, as she started to hook both Hope and the blood bags up to a machine. 

"There are poisons in her system. I suspected Wolfsbane, vervain, some other type of poison, and a white powder that appears to be white oak ash. All of which are used to hurt each side of Hope. So, even if she were to wake up now, she might still die because of the dangers cocktail in her system. With this new blood from storage, I'm hoping I can clean her blood, so if and when she does wake up, she won't be in danger." She explained, calmly as she continued to work on Hope. 

"Will… will she be ok?" Josie finally managed to ask.

"I hope so, Josie. Only time will tell." The nurse replied, softly.

\--------------------------------------------------------

A few hours after Hope's cleaning treatments started, Josie was still there with her. Caroline grabbed Josie a chair to sit next to Hope's bedside. Caroline knew her daughter would never leave Hope, so she wasn't even going to ask her to go to her room to get some rest. Instead, she grabbed Josie some food and a large chair for her as she waited with Hope. 

After bringing those things to Josie and checking on her brunette daughter, she found Bonnie and Lizzie. Caroline knew Lizzie was safe with Bonnie, but she still needed to make sure her other daughter was ok. 

"How's Hope? And josie?" Lizzie asked her mom.

"There isn't any news on Hope yet. She is still technically dead, but her blood is being cleaned so hopefully she will wake up soon. As for your sister, she isn't doing well. She's worried sick and refuses to leave Hope's side." Caroline told Lizzie and Bonnie. 

"Can we do anything? Lizzie and I finished checking and redoing the security spells around the school. So, they shouldn't be able to get back in. " Bonnie asked her friend. 

"Thank you. And I don't think so. Lizzie, maybe Josie will listen to you if you can try and get her to eat something and at least sleep a bit even if she stays in the infirmary." Caroline asked her daughter. 

"Of course, mom. I'll go grab Josie’s favorite pillow and blanket from Hope's room and bring them to her." Lizzie offered, then left to complete her task. 

Bonnie and Caroline made their way towards the Headmaster's office to see Alaric.

"Ric… did you call them yet?" Caroline asked as she and Bonnie walked into the office.

"Yes. I talked to Freya. She and Keelin are about 2 hours away. They are going to call the rest of them and get the Mikaelsons back here as soon as possible." Alaric said, anxious.

"She was pissed, I assuming" Caroline said, noticing Ric's body language and knowing what happens when a Mikaelson gets hurt.

"Oh, yeah. Beyond pissed. But, I can't blame her. Hell, I'm pissed too. This shouldn't have happened, Caroline…" Alaric said, collapsing back into the chair behind his desk. 

"It's no one's fault except Mikael and that annoying Necromancer. They are to blame." Bonnie chipped in. 

Alaric nodded, then looked inquisitively at Caroline. 

"I know that Josie and Hope are friends, but Josie's reaction seemed… I don't know…" Ric started to say not sure where he was going with his, but he was a bit confused. 

Caroline and Bonnie gave soft smiles and made quick glances at each other before Caroline responded. 

"There is more to their relationship than friendship, Ric. But, it's not my place to tell you anymore." Caroline said. 

Alaric knew he wouldn't get anything else out of Caroline, so despite his questions and concerns, he kept his mouth shut and simply nodded. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Back in the infirmary, Josie was curled up in her chair next to Hope's bed. She was covered in the blanket her sister brought to her. Josie was grateful Lizzie brought her a pillow and blanket, even though she didn't want to sleep in case something happened with Hope. However, she was a bit more comfortable as she sat next to Hope and held her hand.

"Hope… it's me. It's still me, always me. I need you to wake up please. I really miss those gorgeous blue eyes of yours and seeing you smile back at me. So, please, baby… wake up…." Josie started talking to Hope again, which she had been doing off and on since they got to the infirmary.

"I love you so much, Hope Andrea Mikaelson…" Josie said before leaning down to kiss Hope's hand.

Just as Josie placed her lips on Hope's hand, Josie felt Hope squeeze her hand slightly. Josie whipped her head up to look at her love's face to see if Hope was really waking up. 

Josie continued to hold one hand in her own, while her other hand went to cup Hope's cheek. 

"Come on baby…" Josie whispered again

A few minutes later, Josie started testing up as she saw Hope open her eyes and staring right back at her. 

"Hope! Hi.. hey… you’re ok" Josie said, relieved.

"Jo…" Hope finally got out softly. 

"...you… you're safe?" Hope said, softly as she was still in some pain.

Josie chuckled at Hope before nodding her head. 

_ She's asking me if i’m ok when she literally was just dead moments ago from battling her evil grandfather and saving my life.  _ Josie thought, smiling down at Hope.

  
  



	20. Tribrid

When Hope woke up, the first thing she focused on was Josie. She needed to make sure Mikael didn't hurt Josie and that Josie was safe. So, she was thrilled that the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Josie looking right back at her. Hope was equally as happy because the first thing she felt was Josie touching her cheek. 

It had been only about 20 minutes since Hope woke up, and Josie still hadn't let go of Hope. Not that Hope was complaining, she would never. In fact, Hope pulled Josie closer and onto her hospital bed with her. 

"Hope… i don't want to hurt you." Josie said, in light protest. 

"I feel fine. Just sore and a little achey. So, trust me you will not hurt me. In fact, having you in my arms will only make me feel better" Hope said, softly, as her throat felt scratchy.

Josie finally gave in and carefully and slowly laid down next to Hope and put her head on Hope's shoulder. Their gentleness and light touches quickly ended as soon as Hope heard Josie start to cry. 

Hope mover the arm that Josie was leaning on to wrap around the younger woman and pull Josie closer into her side. Josie gladly accepted Hope's embrace and tucked her face into Hope's neck as she continued to sob. 

"What's wrong Josie? Are you hurt?" Hope asked, becoming increasingly concerned.

Hope felt Josie shake her head in her neck, but she wait for Josie to explain what was upsetting her.

"You… you died… I watched you die. And you took that arrow for me.. why did you do that?" Josie stopped as she started crying harder at the realization of how close she came to losing the love of her life. 

Hope sighed at how up set Josie was. She can't imagine what she would be feeling if she had watched Josie die or come close to death. Hell, she would freak out if Josie so much as got a paper cut. So, Hope pulled Josie closer into her and kissed the top of her head before speaking.

"Josie… first, I'm so sorry that you had to see that. I never want to cause you any pain or make you upset. But, I'm fine. I mean I might be a transitioning tribrid right now, but I'm fine. We are both fine and safe…." Hope stopped for a second to kiss Josie's head again, as she felt Josie place a light kiss on her neck. 

"...second, i will always choose your life over mine. No matter what, you will always come first to me and that will never change. I would give it all up to save you or to make you happy without a second thought" Hope said seriously. 

"No… you can't… you can't leave me ever. If you died, I wouldn't know how to go on. I might as well be dead too. So, you cannot get yourself killed for any reason even for protecting me." Josie said softly yet firmly into Hope’s neck.

"I will do anything to protect you, but I promise I will do everything in my power to keep both of us safe, happy, and together." Hope replied.

Josie didn't reply, instead she just snuggled into Hope more (if that was even possible). She knew Hope would never choose to leave her, but she also knew that Hope would sacrifice herself for those she loves and Josie was at the top of that list. 

The couple ended up falling asleep in each other's arms shortly after their conversation. They were both exhausted for different reasons, but needed the sleep regardless. 

Alaric, Caroline, and Lizzie had come check on them about an hour after they fell asleep and found them both alive and resting, so they thought it was best to let them relax.

A few hours later, Hope woke up to the bright lights coming in through the infirmary windows. She first tuned into Josie’s heartbeat, which instantly calmed her down. But, shortly after, she began feeling pains in her stomach and throat. 

_ Well… here we go. I guess I am officially a full Tribrid. I need to feed soon before I hurt someone… hurt Josie because I'm hungry.  _ Hope thought to herself as she tried to carefully untangle herself from Josie without waking her up. 

Hope was unsuccessful because as soon as Josie was off of her, Hope heard a grumble come from Josie. 

"Why are you up so early?" Josie said, half asleep.

Hope chuckled and kissed Josie’s cheek, but that was a mistake. When Hope got close to Josie cheek she could hear and smell the blood pumping through her mate's veins. 

_ No… no. I will not feed on Josie. I'll never put her in danger like that.  _ Hope thought, quickly pulling away from Josie.

"What's wrong?..." Josie asked, noticing Hope’s suddenly movement away from her.

"...Hope.. your eyes are dark" Josie said, Concerned.

Hope instantly turned away from Josie, not wanting Josie to see her like this. 

"I don't want to hurt you… I think I need to start feeding." Hope explained, still turned with her back towards Josie. 

Before Josie could respond, the infirmary doors opened revealing Freya and Rebekah.

Rebekah was the first to notice Hope's eyes.

"Hope… how are you feeling?" Rebekah asked, as she and Freya moved closer to their niece to hug her. 

"I… I think I'm in transition. I can tell I need to feed. I almost…" Hope could even say the words because she never wanted to believe she could hurt Josie. 

"Almost what, love?" Rebekah asked, needing to know what Hope was experiencing in order to best help her. 

"I wanted to feed on Josie. I almost let myself." Hope said, ashamed. 

"Do it..." Josie said, behind her, causing all three Mikaelsons to look at her.

"... you need to feed and I'm willing. I trust you, Hope." Josie added. 

_ What did I do to deserve her? Even if she trusts me enough, I don't know if I trust myself.  _ Hope thought.

Luckily for Hope, Freya noticed the conflict going on in her niece's head and helped her. 

"That's probably not smart Josie. New vampires have trouble controlling themselves when feeding on humans especially during their first feeding. It's just not safe… but Hope does need human blood." Freya finished then glanced to Rebekah, who left the room quickly only to return moments later with a small cooler.

"Here, Hope…" Rebekah said, handing Hope one of the blood bags from the cooler. 

"...drink slow. The faster and more aggressive you drink, the harder it will be to control yourself in the future." 

Hope took a deep breath and carefully opened the blood bag and started to drink. As soon as that first taste hit her tongue, she felt better already. Despite the healing effects she felt, she took her aunt's advice and drank slowly. After finishing the bag, Hope felt so much better and so much stronger. 

"Do you want another?" Rebekah asked.

"No.. I feel fine. Good actually. Really good." Hope said, calmly.

"Based on some research and a lot of speculation, because you are now a witch, vampire, and werewolf, you won't need to feed as much or as often as a normal vampire. But, you will still have to feed and it will have to be human blood. Originals do not do well on a strictly animal blood diet." Freya explained, as Hope and Josie listened intently.

“How often?” Hope asked, still processing all of the information.

“We don’t know for sure because you are a unique situation, Darling. You will just have to monitor yourself. When you start to feel weaker or if you start to develop a hunger then feed. Do not stretch it out though, it can be dangerous if you go too long without feeding. Not only will you be weak, but you might also lash out at the first human that comes your way and drain them before you realize what you’ve done.” Rebekah answered. 

“Ok… so what do I do?” Hope asked, still concerned about her recent changes and not wanting to hurt anyone. 

“Monitor yourself carefully. You have always been good at keeping your strength and powers in check, so keep doing that. It will take some time to adjust just like after your first full moon transition, but you will get through this, Hope.” Freya told her niece with confidence in her abilities. 

Hope nodded at her aunts’ advice and explanations. She hoped that she could handle this without the usual Mikaelson firestorm and chaos that seems to happen after a major family change or power development. 

Josie noticed Hope was starting to retreat into herself as she tends to do when she gets overwhelmed, so she got up out of the bed to stand next to Hope before addressing the elder Mikaelson women. 

“Could you give us a minute, please?” Josie asked, kindly, but in more of a telling not asking tone. 

“Of course, Hope, everyone else will be here soon. We are going to go talk with Josie’s parents and Bonnie about the Mikael situation. But, when you are feeling up to it, I need you to tell us exactly what happened, ok?” Freya told her niece before she and Rebekah left the room. 

Josie moved to face Hope and wrap her arms around the Tribrid’s waist. Hope visibly relaxed at Josie’s touch, which made Josie smile. 

“Tell me what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours, baby.” Josie said, softly, leaning down to put her forehead against Hope’s.

“I honestly don’t know, Jo. i mean it’s all a lot to process. 24 hours ago, my evil grandfather and the root of my family’s problems was dead and all we had to worry about was how were we going to keep our privacy now that I have a roommate…” Hope smiled and Josie chuckled. 

“...but now, I died and am a full Tribrid. No one really knows what that means, and I’m absolutely terrified that I’m going to do something to hurt you or put you in danger with my family drama. I’ve always known that one day I would get killed and come back as a full Tribrid, but I've also been so afraid of that day. Of this day, because of the violence in my family and the potential for damage that I can have….”

Hope stopped and took a deep breath before saying the next part. She never wanted to admit it out loud or even think about it, but there was no turning back now that she had transitioned. She had to know the truth even if it destroyed her. 

“...but recently, I have been most afraid that when I become… this being.. this monster that you would not want to have anything to do with me or that I would terrify you or that you would be repulsed by me.” Hope said, quietly and not making eye contact with Josie. 

Josie was speechless after hearing what Hope said. She had so many thoughts and emotions flowing through her. She was upset that Hope thought she would ever want to be without her. Josie couldn’t imagine her life without Hope, and Josie has known what Hope was since they first met. Josie was also crushed that Hope thought of herself as a monster, when to Josie, Hope was the most perfect person in the whole world. 

Josie moved one of her hands from Hope’s waist and used it to guide Hope’s chin up, so she could look at Hope’s face. 

“Hope.... you are not a monster. You are my favorite person in the world. You are my soulmate and the love of my life, and it kills me to know that you can’t see yourself like I do. You could be this all-powerful Tribrid or just a human or anything in between and I would still love you and want to be with you. We will get through this together, ok?” Josie finished, as she kept gazing into those blue eyes she loves so much. 

Hope nodded before speaking. 

“Ok… tha.. Thank you, Josie. You have know idea how happy you make me and how happy I am that you still love me.” Hope managed to get out in between tears, as Josie pulled her into a tight hug, with Hope nuzzled in Josie’s neck for a change. 


	21. Regrouping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

To say that she was pissed would be a complete understatement. Freya Mikaelson was beyond angry and worried at the same time. When she and Keelin were on their way back to Mystic Falls to replace Rebekah and Marcel, the last thing she ever expected to get a phone call about was her supposedly dead father Mikael. 

Freya remembers his cruelty from when he returned to New Orleans all those years ago, and she remembers the horror stories of him from her siblings (mainly Rebekah and Klaus). But now here she was, fighting another battle against their vial and cruel father. But, most importantly, she was here to protect her niece from Mikael and to protect her family from any further harm. 

She was glad that she and Keelin brought their son, Nik, with them this time because she is able to protect him, herself, but she was also terrified that Mikael would find out about him and try to hurt him for being a supernatural, too. She supposed she was feeling a little extra on edge because her son was not with her at the moment. Marcel offered to take him to visit Hope in the infirmary. Freya partially assumed because Marcel wanted to check on Hope himself, too. 

“Babe…” Freya heard her wife say to her to get her attention, as she became lost in her thoughts. 

Freya perked her head up and refocused on the situation in front of her. She, her family, Ric, Caroline, and Bonnie Bennet were in Alaric’s office trying to figure out a plan of action. 

“Yeah? Sorry… I was just thinking. What were you saying?” Freya replied quickly to the room of supernaturals.

“I was just saying that we bumped up the perimeter security with help from Bonnie, but it couldn’t hurt to have you and Davina do extra spells, if you both are up to it.” Caroline told her. 

Freya didn’t even have to glance at her sister-in-law. She knew that they were on the same page. 

“Of course, we’ll take care of it as soon as we finish here. So, what exactly do we know about the situation?” Freya said, sternly, wanting to get straight to the point. 

“Um.. not much, if we're honest. Most of it is speculation, but based on the timing, we can assume that the dark magic the Necromancer obtained from Josie’s unfortunate circumstance that he has the power to bring even the most dead of dead people back to life….” Alaric started, but Caroline stepped in to add information. 

“And I am assuming he did it to get Hope out of the way….” Caroline started but was cut off by an irritated Kol. 

“... and why would he do that? More importantly, what does he want so badly that he is willing to risk working with a man like Mikael and risk the wrath that comes from all of us?” 

Davina put her hand on her husband’s arm to keep him calm. She knew that Kol has a troubled past with his parents just like the rest of his siblings, and that he would do anything to keep his niece safe. 

“I suspect because Hope was the person able to help Josie overcome her Dark side and because of that he lost his partner in crime. Also, because the dark magic originated from Josie she can siphon the magic out of him. To him, Hope is Josie’s protector and a protector of this school. With her out of the way, he can get to Josie and….” Alaric paused at the thought of what might happen to his daughter if the Necromancer gets a hold of her. 

“... and he can permanently stop her from taking the power back.” Alaric finally finished. 

“Their surprise attack didn’t work, so they lost the element of surprise and will try to make up for that loss. Are we to expect any other horrors from our past coming to haunt us?” Rebekah chipped in praying that they wouldn’t get an appearance from their mother or aunt, Dahlia. 

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t take it off the table completely, but I can imagine that it took a lot of power to bring back just Mikael and it might be too draining to resurrect anyone else, especially if they have considerable power that comes with them.” Bonnie told the group. 

Freya knew Bonnie was right, but she still worried that they would get a visit from someone else in their past.

“So, what’s the plan then?” Kol asked. 

“The first thing we have to do is find them. If we can get to them before they try to get to us, we might be able to get the upper hand. Even with all of us against just the two of them, it will be a hell of a fight.” Freya answered her brother. 

“We also need to make sure that Hope, Josie, and the rest of the students remain safe. We don’t want any casualties.” Caroline added, to which everyone nodded in agreement. 

“Bonnie, Davina, and I will work on a locator spell to try and track them. I have some ideas because of the Mikaelson blood connection and the amount of dark magic in one being. We might be able to use that to our advantage….” Freya looked to Davina and Bonnie for their agreement in helping. 

Bonnie and Davina verbally agreed to help in any way they could, so Freya continued. 

“...for the time being, I suggest that everyone else take shifts to monitor the properties security, both inside and out.” 

“Agreed.” Alaric said, nodding. 

Alaric offered to run point and organize a schedule for the Mikaelsons, he and Caroline for their turns on watch duty. Once that was all sorted out, everyone decided to head out and start their posts. After everyone started to leave, Freya stopped Caroline to talk to her in private for a moment. 

“I have an update on that thing you wanted me to look into for your daughters.” Freya said, calmly. 

“And?” Caroline asked, trying not to get her hopes up, as she has been disappointed time after time. 

“I found one solution, but I don’t know how happy you and Ric are going to be about it.” Freya said, softly, making Caroline a bit more anxious. 

“Tell me” Caroline said, needing to know what the solution to saving her daughters was. 


	22. Loophole

Hope was thrilled to see her little cousin. After the rest of her family got back to the school, Marcel came to see her and brought Nik with him to Hope’s surprise. He was only a few years old, but Hope could already see a strong personality come from him, after all he was a MIkaelson. 

As soon as he saw Hope, he was wiggling in Marcel’s arms and making grabby hands at Hope, who started smiling and laughing at the sight. Marcel quickly made his way towards where Hope’s bed was and next to where Josie was sitting. 

“Hopey!” Nik squealed as Marcel put him down in her lap. 

“Hey, little buddy! I’m so happy to see you.” Hope said, holding her little cousin, as Nik moved to hug around Hope’s neck with his little chubby arms. 

Josie watched the interaction between Hope and Nik and couldn't help smiling. She had never seen this side of her girlfriend before. Hope always cared for and protected those she loved, but there was something different about her when she held her little 3 years old cousin. Hope was so gentle and visibly loving and careful with the little boy. Josie couldn't help herself when she started thinking about how Hope would be with any future kids they had. 

_ Kids? Woah… where did that come from? I mean I've always wanted kids, but I've never heard Hope mention anything about wanting a family. She would make a great mother…  _

Josie was brought out of her thoughts when Hope started talking towards her and pointing in her direction

"Nik, this is Josie…" Hope started, as she pointed towards Josie to get Nik's attention. 

"... she is very special to me and she is my family so that makes her your family too" Hope finished, looking at Josie with her arms still around her little cousin. 

"Hi" Nik said, shyly as he gave a small wave to Josie. Nik laid his head on Hope's shoulder but still looking at Josie.

Josie smiled and gave him a small wave back, trying not to scare him with a big reaction despite how happy and excited she felt after hearing how Hope introduced her to Nik. 

"Hello, Nik. It's really nice to meet you" Josie said, smiling. 

Nik smirked back at Josie as he gave another small wave, but it had a little bit more enthusiasm to it this time. Josie hoped that this was him becoming more comfortable with her. 

"He is shy sometimes around new people," Josie heard Marcel say from the other side of the room. He was leaning against the door just watching the scene before him.

"He'll come around the longer he is around you with us." Hope reassured Josie. 

"Hopey… why you in pajamas? Its light outside." Nik turned his attention back to Hope, making everyone else chuckle at his response.

"Well, buddy… I got a little hurt yesterday, so your mom (Freya) and the nurse want me to stay in bed for the day to get better." Hope tried to explain without all of the scary details. 

"Are you ok?" Nik asked, worried about his favorite person, which made Hope's heart melt at his concern.

"Yeah, Nikki. I'm ok. I'm gonna be just fine. Maybe later we can convince your mom and momma to let us go play. How does that sound?" Hope said, smiling.

"Yay!" Nik cheered, throwing his tiny arms up in the arm in excitement. 

Before Hope could respond they heard the infirmary doors open revealing Caroline, Keelin, and Freya. 

"Momma! Mommy!" Nik squealed hopping off the bed and running over towards his parents. 

Keelin quickly picked him up and made her way over to give Hope as quick kiss on the head then leaving the room with Nik and Marcel. 

Hope and Josie could tell that Freya and Caroline had something important to tell them but the stern looks on their faces. 

"Mom? What's going on?" Josie asked, grabbing Hope's nearest hand and lacing their fingers together. 

"We have something to discuss with you both, but we need to wait for your dad and Lizzie to join us." Caroline said. 

After a few of the longest minutes ever, Lizzie and Alaric finally joined them. 

"So, what's going on? What so important that we needed to meet in the middle of this crisis?" Alaric asked. 

Caroline and Freya gave each other looks before Caroline started explaining. 

"After the Mikaelsons' first visit, when Hope was unconscious, I asked Freya for a favor…. After Hope woke up, I asked Freya if she knew anything about the Merge or the Gemini coven. And she found something." 

Josie's grip on Hope tightened at the thought of the merge. Hope also noticed Lizzie tense up at Caroline’s words. 

"I found a loophole to the merge situation. One that was done in the past, but was a last resort. Even with all of my mother's, aunt's, and Vincent's books, this was the only recorded way of avoiding a merge…" 

Freya paused, looking at Caroline for one last approval before finishing. 

"...if one of the twins become a heretic, then the other twin will automatically be named the next leader of the Gemini coven. Because the heretic twin is technically dead by becoming a vampire, the merge is essentially null and void. It can't happen with a 'dead' witch." Freya finished, giving everyone else a moment to process what was just said. 

Josie and Lizzie eventually looked at each other to see how the other is reacting to the new information.

_ Well, at least we have a way for both of us to survive past the age of 22.  _ Josie thought to herself, still holding on to Hope like a life line.

"No! Absolutely not!" Alaric said, obviously angry at Caroline and Freya for even suggesting this. 

"Ric… it's the only way. After how many years or looking for another way, we have none. This is the only way to save them both." Caroline said, trying to be understanding but still being realistic. 

"When do we do this?" Josie asked, Interrupting her arguing parents.

"What?" Lizzie asked, shocked, which also gathered the attention of everyone else in the room. 

"When do I do this? Its me. I’ll do it" Josie said, softly yet confidently. 

Before her family could push her for information on what she just said and how she got to this quick conclusion, Hope got Josie’s attention.

"Jo… are you sure about this?" Hope asked, concerned. 

"Yes. It just makes sense. I mean i don't plan on leaving you ever, and now that you are immortal, it only makes sense that I turn too. It's you and me. I kinda always knew that I would have to turn one day as soon as we got together because it was inevitable that you would turn. At least this way, I'm saving my sister and I get to be with you forever." Josie explained, clearly. 

Before Hope could respond to Josie, Lizzie came over a smacked Josie in her upper arm. 

"Don't be stupid Josie. Don't make a hasty decision like this. It could be me too. You've already given up too much for me. It's my turn to do something for you." Lizzie said.

"Liz, I appreciate that… more than you know. But, I want to be with Hope for the rest of our lives and hers just got exponentially longer than ours. And…" 

"Girls!..." Caroline cut Josie off, causing her daughters to immediately turn their attention to their mother.

"... we do not have to figure this out now. We have a few years until we have to make a definite decision. We just wanted you both to be aware of the situation. Of course, we will keep looking into another solution, but the good thing is that we have one. You both are going to be safe." Caroline told her daughters. 

Alaric looked like he was about to say something, but Caroline shot a look at him to shut him down before he even started. 

Freya broke the awkward silence in the room by giving the girls an update on their supernatural problems and the plan to try and locate them. Freya also told Hope to keep resting at least for another day until she was in perfect health. But, they agreed to let Hope go rest in the comfort of her own bed. 

Josie took Hope back up to her room as soon as Freya and the nurse gave them the all clear. 

"God! I missed by bed." Hope said, as she laid down and Josie tucked her in and chuckled at Hope's response.

"I'm glad you are more comfortable, Hope" Josie said, smiling.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Hope asked, softly.

"You really need to rest, babe…. And plus, You have a roommate now. I don't know how Maya would feel about us having a sleepover with her in the room." Josie teased.

"Ugh… how about I text Maya and ask her if she cares? If she says it's fine, will you stay?..." Hope paused, thinking about not wanting to push Josie into something she didn't want to do.

"... but, if you don't want to you don't have to. Don't feel like you have to just because I asked. But, if you want to, I'd like you to." 

"Hope! Baby… stop…" Josie cut off Hope's nervous rambling. 

"...if Maya doesn't mind, of course I'll stay." Josie replied, firmly.

A few minutes and a few texts later, the couple had their answer.

Even in all the craziness this last day, Maya somehow managed to make a friend. So, Maya said that she was going to hang out with the new friend, and Hope and Josie can have the room to themselves that night. She also added that Josie could stay whenever as long as Maya didn't have to see or hear 'anything'.

Hope and Josie laughed at Maya's response. Josie was more embarrassed than Hope. While Josie was more prone to PDA, she still was easily embarrassed by other people knowing about hers and Hope's private time. 

After Josie got ready for bed and was cuddled next to Hope, Hope brought up the conversation from earlier. 

"So… about what your mom and Aunt Freya said earlier…" Hope started, which got Josie’s attention.

"... I don't want you to make this choice because of me. It has to be something you want for you. I will love you for as long as you'll have me, whether that’s 20 years for 2000 years. So, I'll support whatever you and Lizzie decided to do." Hope told Josie.

Josie took a deep breath before responding to her girlfriend. 

"Hope… let me ask you something first, if the situation was reversed. I was the immortal one already and you had to choose to either live for eternity with me or grow old while I stayed young, what would you choose?" Josie asked, seriously.

"I'd choose you. Forever with you." Hope said, without even a second of thought.

Hope knew that she wants to spend forever with Josie and that she would never love anyone like she loves Josie. But, she didn't want Josie to make this huge decision just for her because she didn't want Josie to end up resenting her for it. This decision has to be 100% Josie's.

"Then trust me on this. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't something I truly wanted. Besides, I always thought Heretics were badass." Josie half-smiled.

Josie pulled Hope closer into her chest as the couple held each other at the thought of their endless future together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading and sticking with me. I wanted to give you all a heads up about the next chapter. I am having a bit of writers block, so it might be a few days until i post again. I will update it as soon as I finish it, but i didn't want you to think I abandoned the story if I missed my usual one or two day posting rule. 
> 
> I hope you are still with me!


	23. Endgame

It had been a few days since the Mikaelsons returned and Hope was finally released from the infirmary. Hope’s family have been a constant presence in the school once again. 

Freya and Davina (with help from Bonnie) have been working on an accurate locator spell to help locate Mikael and the Necromancer. So, far they have narrowed it down to a few square miles, but that is still a lot of ground to cover, so they are still trying to narrow down their location. 

Marcel, Rebekah, and Kol have been on protection details. They have been rotating from guarding the outside of the school and from the inside. They tended to have two of the three outside at all times and one on the inside. Keelin also helped with the inside protection detail, but with Freya off, it was important for her to remain close to her son, which is why she wasn’t ever put on external security. 

While her family once again we're working towards a solution to Hope’s life-threatening problem, Hope was getting used to her new found status as a full Tribrid. She noticed she was much stronger than before, especially after she fed on blood for the first time. Despite the need to feed on human blood to keep her strength up, Hope felt fine, great in fact. Much to her surprise, she felt completely stable. For the first time ever, she was completely in-tune with her body and her powers. Hope always felt a bit off and unsure of her powers, but ever since she turned, it was like all of the pieces came together and were working together, finally. 

Luckily, after the last few days of rest and after feeding, Hope felt like she was ready for whatever Mikael or anyone else could throw at her. It also helped Hope that Josie had been by her side through it all. Hope was grateful that Maya had made fast friends (maybe more than friends) with Jade, so Hope and Josie were still able to have some time to themselves. Hope loved having Maya back in her life, but Josie would always be her number 1 priority. 

“Hope!... Hope, are you even listening?” Freya said, bring Hope out of her thoughts and back to reality. 

Hope looked up and refocused on the scene in front of her. Her family, Caroline, Alaric, Josie and Lizzie were all in the Headmaster’s office trying to come up with the next phase of their plan: how to stop MIkael. 

“Yeah… yes. Sorry, just thinking.” Hope said, half-smiling. 

“Ok.. well, as I was saying, Davina, Bonnie and I have found two possible locations that they could be hiding in. There is a cabin about 5 miles into the forest that is giving off a Mikaelson signature, but there is also another location on the opposite side of Mystic Falls that has a large dark magic presence.” Freya explained to the group. 

“So, they split up? The Necromancer is at the warehouse location and Mikael is in the Cabin?” Caroline asked to confirm.

“Yes, that’s what it seems like. It was hard enough for us to track them with the high levels of magic they have in their system separately. It would have made it easier for us to track them if they were together.” Davina added. 

“Now we go after them. We have the element of surprise. We should go now.” Kol piped up. 

“Not yet, Kol. We don’t have a way to kill them for good this time. It took Nik at full strength with a white oak stake to kill MIkael last time. Unfortunately, we are fresh out of white oak stakes these days.” Rebekah told her brother. 

At her aunt’s words, Hope’s eyes went wide as she thought about another way to kill her grandfather. So, she took off running towards the infirmary, leaving everyone confused and Josie calling out after her. But, she kept running to get what she needed then headed straight back to the office with a vile in her hand. 

“What’s going on, Hope?” Josie asked, concerned. 

Hope held up the vile fill with the white substance from her initial wound that Mikael inflicted on her. 

“White oak ash… Mikael used it on an arrow that he shot me with. Luckily, the nurse hadn’t gotten rid of it yet. Aunt Freya, Aunt Davina can we embed this into a blade or something to make a weapon to kill Mikael as a substitute for a stake?” Hope asked, hoping for the best. 

Hope watched as Freya and Davina quickly gave each other a look of acknowledgement, then they turned back to Hope. 

“Yeah, Kiddo. I think we can” Davina told Hope, smiling. 

“So, what about our ugly, dark magic living friend?” Lizzie asked, half-sarcastic and half serious. 

“I might actually have an idea about that…” Bonnie stood up to talk. 

“... The Necromancer was so concerned about Josie siphoning the magic out of him and back into her, so why don’t we do just that…” Bonnie shot Caroline and Alaric a look to tell them to let her finish before they objected, so they did. 

“... but, not just Josie. Both Lizzie and Josie will each siphon half of the magic out of him, so neither will have the full power and we won’t have a repeat of what happened with Josie. After they get the magic, we can safely disperse the magic out of them. Either Davina and I or Freya and I can get it out of them, especially since all of us have effectively used and controlled dark magic before.” Bonnie finished explaining and waited for others to process her idea. 

“Will that actually work?” Josie asked her Aunt Bonnie before her parents could shut the idea down. 

“I really think it could, sweatie… Freya? Davina? Thoughts?” Bonnie replied. 

“It’s… possible. Definitely possible.” Freya told them. 

“I don’t know if I like this. It’s too risky for the girls.” Alaric stated, shaking his head. 

“I agree. It is risky… but, I don’t think we have another option.” Caroline added, letting out a heavy breath. 

“Are you ok with this Josie? Liz?” Hope asked, making sure that her girlfriend and her best friend were actually comfortable with this plan because if not, Hope would do everything in her power to find another solution. 

“Yup!” Lizzie said, confidently, then Hope looked to Josie who didn’t seem as confident. 

“Jo?” Hope asked, knowing how Josie still felt guilt over what happened with Dark Josie. 

Josie nodded slowly. She was still nervous about getting Dark magic again, but she trusted her Aunt Bonnie and Hope’s family with her life, so she had to trust that they could help her not lose control again. 

“Good. Now we have to make the white oak dagger then split up into two teams. One to go after Mikael and one to go for the Necromancer. It’s too dangerous not to hit them at the same time. We can’t have one out there with any chance of building an army or resurrecting another Mikaelson enemy.” Freya told the group. 

“What do you recommend?” Caroline asked Freya.

“Josie and Lizzie will go with you, Bonnie, Alaric, and Davina to deal with the Necromancer. Davina and Bonnie will be able to each take the dark magic out of one of the twins. Then, Marcel, Rebekah, Kol, and I will take Hope with us to deal with Mikael. That will leave Keelin and Dorian in charge of the school, just in case.” Freya said with authority. 

Everyone nodded in agreement, and they all got ready for their missions. 

\-----------------------------------------------

After splitting up, Hope was anxious as she and her family made their way to face off with Mikael. But, oddly enough, she wasn't worried about Mikael; she was actually anxious about being away from Josie, especially since Josie was also being put in a dangerous situation. Both Hope and Hope's wolf knew Josie was powerful and smart and had back-up, but that didn't make the nervousness go away. All Hope could do was deal with her mission as soon as possible to get back to Josie. 

"Hope!" Hope heard her aunt Freya say to her as the Mikaelsons made there way about few hundred feet away from Mikaels supposed hide out. They were hiding in the tree line to assess the situation before confronting Mikael. 

Hope could hear a lot of foot steps and heart beats in the area. Some around the cabin and a few inside with Mikael.

"I count about 15 outside and 2 inside with Mikael." Marcel stated. 

"Of course, dear old dad would still have vampire hunter contacts even after being dead and undead again" Kol said, rolling his eyes. 

"Hope and I will go in and deal with Mikael and the two inside. The three of you keep the other ones busy out here." Freya instructed. 

At Freya's orders, Rebekah, Marcel and Kol went towards the front of the cabin to draw the attention of Mikael's minions. Hope and Freya took advantage of the distraction and went in the back door.

Hope followed Freya's lead as they carefully made their way through the cabin. They quietly walked towards where the noise was coming from and ended behind the two hunters. 

Before Hope could do anything, the hunters were on the ground with their necks snapped. Hope knew that her aunt was quick with that but Freya's magical instincts still amazed Hope sometimes. 

"Well… I guess you found me. Congratulations, you are slightly smarter than your father" Hope heard Mikael say from around the corner. 

So, the aunt and niece duo carefully rounded the corner to come face to face with Mikael. 

Hope had become acutely aware of the white oak infused dagger in boot. She didn't want to take it out too earlier for fear that Mikael would realize what it was and put all of his energy into getting that away from her. With that dagger, Mikael could kill all of her aunts and uncles plus kill her (probably). 

"May dearest Freya! Its truly good to see you. But, I have to say I am disappointed that you are helping and protecting Klaus's bastard." Mikael spat out. 

Freya didn't even dignify Mikael with a response. But instead, she flung him across the room and into a wall.

Hope took the opportunity to rush over and attack Mikael while he was disoriented. Hope punched and kicked him with all of her strength keeping him off balance. But before Hope could use the dagger on him, Mikael was able to sweep her feet, which caused Hope to stumble back.

Somehow when Freya looked over to check on Hope Mikael was able to get the jump on his daughter. Hope watched as Mikael had Freya by the throat, choking her. So, Hope quickly got up and pulled the dagger out of her boot as she ran towards where Mikael was slowly killing his eldest daughter. 

Hope used all of her new found vamp speed to get over to Mikael as quickly as possible. Lucky for her, he was too focused on Freya to register Hope's attack from behind. 

Hope took the dagger and with all of her strength she plunged the dagger into Mikael's back and through his heart. 

He instantly let Freya go and dropped to his knees in agony. 

"Good bye, grandfather." Hope said, sternly, as she pulled the dagger out, watching as the Mikaelson patriarch turned to dust. 

Hope felt herself at a deep breath of relief as the threat to her family was now gone. 

"Aunt Freya! Are you ok?" Hope moved, noticing Freya laying on the ground with bruises on her neck.

Freya nodded slightly, and Hope figured it hurt to talk with those bruises. So, she did a healing spell that Freya taught her when she was younger to heal that same aunt quickly. 

"Thanks, Hope." Freya said, taking Hope's hand to stand back up.

"We should head back and make sure that everyone else is safe." Hope said, needing to make sure Josie was fine now that her family was safe from Mikael. 

After Rebekah, Kol, and Marcel finished burning all of the bodies to ash, the Mikaelsons returned to the Salvatore School. 

The Mikaelsons immediately made their way to the Headmaster's office to see how the other mission went, but what they found was Josie unconscious and tied town to a chair. 

"What the hell is going on?" Hope demanded.

"We were successful in getting the dark magic out of the necromancer, and killing him once that was done. But, he had a fail safe incase this happened. There was an ambush of these hell hound looking creatures. We stopped them, but not before one got Josie…" Caroline started to explain.

Hope felt like her legs were about to give out, while at the same time her eyes were turning bright yellow. She was trying to remain as calm as possible because Caroline was not nearly as upset as she would be if Josie really was dead. 

"...but, before we left, I made the twins drink blood just in case…."

"So… she's going to transition." Hope finished Caroline’s explanation, to which Caroline nodded. 

Hope walked over to where Josie was cupped the brunette’s cheek, just as Josie's dark red eyes opened. 

  
_ Don't worry Josie. We will get through this together. You and me. Always and forever. You stood by me during my transition and now its my turn.  _ Hope thought to herself as Josie started to wake up. 


	24. Later

It had been a few years since Josie's transition and the permanent defeat of Mikael and the Necromancer. Just as Hope promised, she stood by Josie through her transition into a Heretic. Josie actually took it much better than Hope expected. In fact, Caroline even mentioned that Josie handled it better than she did after she first turned. So, Hope was grateful that they got through it together, and they have been stronger together ever since. 

On Josie and Lizzie’s 22nd birthday, Hope was finishing up a few last details for the party for the twins. Lizzie and MG were coming back into town to celebrate. The couple had been traveling together for the last year, while Hope and Josie decided to stay in Mystic Falls. 

When Hope graduated two years before Josie and Lizzie from the Salvatore School, Alaric offered her a teaching job. Because she could technically teach any class for any of the main species, she would make a great and versatile teacher. Hope agreed to take the position at least until Josie graduated because she wasn’t going to leave Mystic Falls until Josie could come with her. 

Their original plan was to go to New Orleans when Josie graduated. However, that plan changed when Hope found out how much she actually loved teaching. Those two years before Josie graduated were great for Hope. For once, she felt she was doing some true good in the world and could actually make a positive difference for the future of magic. 

So, when Josie graduated, they decided to stay in Mystic Falls and at the Salvatore School. Despite being a Heretic, Josie took a job teaching upper level witch classes, and over the years she has become the favorite teacher amongst the witches. Hope continued to teach classes, but the last two years, Alaric has been training Hope to take over the school when he retires. 

While Caroline would still technically be in charge of the school, Hope would take over as the headmistress of the campus and take care of the day to day duties of the school. This became even better when Hope learned that Freya and Keelin were relocating to Mystic Falls, so that their son Nik could attend the Salvatore School now that he was a little bit older. Hope’s aunts were a bit apprehensive about sending their son to the school, but when they found out Hope would be in charge and would be there for her cousin, Freya and Keelin knew it was the right decision. 

Yeah, life was good for Hope and Josie, but Hope had one more thing that she hoped would make everything perfect. So, she had to finish up her plans for Josie’s birthday before the couple headed to the Mystic Grill for the Twins’ birthday dinner. 

\---------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Hope and Josie arrived at the Mystic Grill, hand-in-hand. Josie walked into the Grill first and was instantly confused. 

“Hope’s what’s going on? I thought we were having dinner at 7? Where is everyone?” Josie asked, confused as to why they were the only ones in the restaurant. 

“I don’t know, Jo. Maybe we should check the rooftop just to make sure no one is sitting up there.” Hope said, trying her best not to smirk. 

Josie, still confused, followed Hope up to the roof. If she thought she was confused before stepping on the roof, she was even more confused when they got there. 

Josie stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed the roof was decorated beautifully. There were lights strung up and about a hundred vases full of Josie’s favorite flowers (yellow roses) scattered around the roof. 

“Hope… What… What is going on?” Josie finally managed to get out. 

Hope smiled at Josie and gently guided her to the middle of the room instead of still standing by the door, before she answered Josie’s question. 

“I love you. That’s what’s going on, Jo. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone or be loved by anyone. Before I met you, I thought I was destined to be alone forever, but even just having you as a friend made me realize that I would never be alone because I had you in my life. I have loved you for as long as I can remember, and I will love you until my last breath…”

Josie started tearing up at Hope words and her breath caught towards the end of Hope speech because Josie realized where this was likely going, but she didn’t dare interrupt Hope. 

“...You make me so happy Josie, and I hope that one day I can make you as happy as you make me. But, if you’ll let me, I’d like to spend everyday trying to do just that. So…”

Hope pulled out a velvet box from her jacket pocket and got down on one knee, which made Josie really start to tear up and catch her breath. 

“...Josette Olivia Saltzman will you marry me?” Hope said, smiling big, staring up at the love of her life waiting for an answer. 

Josie could barely speak at that, so she nodded her head as soon as Hope finished asking her that major question. Hope smiled at Josie’s reaction, but she didn’t move, wanting a verbal “yes” from Josie. Finally, after the shock wore off, Josie answered the Tribrid. 

“Yes. Yes, of course, I’ll marry you Hope.” Josie said, excitedly. 

Hope quickly put the princess cut diamond ring on Josie’s finger, and stood up to pull Josie into a deep and loving kiss. 

“I love you, Hope!” Josie said, pulling back for air with a huge smile on her face. 

“I love you too, babe.” Hope replied, placing a quick kiss on Josie’s cheek. 

“Wait.. dinner? Was that just a way to get me here?” Josie asked, curiously.

Hope chuckled and shook her head. 

“No, I just told you the wrong time. Dinner is actually at 8 not 7. I wanted to get you here early for this, then when everyone gets here we can celebrate with everyone.” Hope said, softly. 

“that’s perfect, Hope. everything is perfect. God, I can’t wait for the rest of forever with you.” Josie said, pulling Hope into a hug, which Hope happily let Josie do. 

“Me too, Jo. me too.” Hope smiled, before kissing Josie again. 

The couple spent the rest of the hour kissing, hugging, and exchanging “i love you”s. But, when the clock struck 8:00pm, they started to hear people arriving down stairs, so they decided to make their way down. 


	25. Home

The day after her 22nd birthday, Josie woke up feeling wonderful. Ever since she and Lizzie found out about the Merge, her 22nd birthday had always been a dear and something that she hoped would never come or she could forget about all together. Even when she turned into a Heretic, she was still a little worried about this birthday. But, Hope had managed to turn the impending worst day of her life into the best day, instead. 

Josie glanced down at her left hand to see her new engagement ring that Hope gave her last night, and she couldn’t help but smile. She started fidgeting with it as if to make sure she was really awake and that it was actually real. That's when she noticed some type of engraving on the inside of the silver ring band. 

Josie slid the ring off of her finger to see what Hope had engraved. 

**_Always and Forever_ **

_ Of course Hope had her family’s promise engraved. I can’t believe she did it though… She really does love me. Even after these last few years, she still loves me and wants to spend the rest of our very long lives together. God, I love this woman, more and more every day. Always and Forever.  _ Josie thought to herself, before putting the ring back on her finger. 

“Morning Beautiful” Josie heard Hope whisper into her ear, and squeeze her tighter into Hope’s front. 

Every day since they started dating, Josie woke up to Hope saying those words to her, and it never got old. Josie knew that Hope was genuine in her declaration and that just made it even sweeter for Josie to hear. 

“Good morning, my  fiancée !” Josie replied, excitedly, making Hope chuckle. 

“ Fiancée… I like the sound of that.” Hope said, smiling into Josie’s neck. 

“I still can’t believe that THAT happened last night. I woke up and looked for my ring to make sure it wasn’t actually a dream.” Josie said, blushing. 

“You’re still good with it though, right? I mean you want to marry me right?” Hope asked, needed to be sure.

Even though Hope knew she and Josie were going to be together for as long as Josie would have her, she never wanted to take any choices away from Josie. So, Hope needed to be sure that marriage is something Josie wants. 

Josie turned in Hope’s arms in order to face her love before responding. Josie cupped Hope’s cheek and leaned in to place a soft kiss on the Tribrid’s lips. 

“Of course I want to marry you, babe. I would marry you right now if I didn’t think Lizzie and my mom would kill us...” Josie smirked. 

“...but thank you for checking. It means the world to me that you always double and triple check with me to make sure it’s what I want, too.” Josie added. 

“Good…” Hope said, before leaning in to kiss Josie a bit deeper than their first kiss of the day. 

“... because I have another birthday present for you.” Hope gave Josie that signature Mikaelson smirk that Josie had come to love. 

“What?... Hope… you shouldn’t have. This… you. Us. is all I need.” Josie said.

“Well.. I wanted to. And plus, it’s sort of for the both of us…” Hope replied, making Josie very curious as to what her  fiancée had planned. 

“...so, let’s get dressed and go for a walk, and I’ll give it to you.” Hope added, starting to get up from their bed. 

At that, Josie hopped up and started to get ready for the day. She got dressed in record time because of how excited she was to see the surprise even though she was sure it wouldn’t compare to the proposal. But, she was excited nonetheless. 

After getting dressed for the day and going to eat a quick breakfast, Hope guided Josie outside and towards the lake. 

“Why are we going towards the lake? Isn’t a danger zone right now?” Josie asked. 

Hope had been having some construction done to the school over the last few months. The Salvatore School had been having more admissions lately and they were running out of space, so Hope commissioned an extension to the building. The construction crew were keeping all of their equipment and heavy machines near the lake, so Hope made it off limits to everyone for safety reasons. 

“No. it’s fine. We aren’t going by the construction equipment and the crew has today off anyway.” Hope shook her head, grabbing Josie’s hand to lace their fingers together. 

“Good. I miss coming out to the lake with you. Some of my favorite days have been those that we had picnics or dates by the lake.” Josie said, smiling. 

Hope lifted her and Josie’s joint hands up to her mouth and placed a kiss on the back of Josie’s hand in response. 

When Hope and Josie finally got close to the side of the lake opposite the school, Hope stopped them from walking any more. 

“Why are we stopping?” Josie asked, in a mix of confusion and excitement. 

Hope smirked at Josie before snapping her fingers and removing the cloaking spell that was covering Josie’s surprise. 

“Hope… what… what is this… how did you… what?” Josie was at a loss for words when the cloaking spell was removed, revealing Josie’s dream house. 

It was a Victorian style, two story home. Hope made it about 5000 square feet, so it had plenty enough room for them to grow into. 

“What do you think, Jo?” Hope asked, nervous that Josie wouldn’t be happy with it. 

“It’s… it’s for us? You had a house built for us… on the lake?” Josie asked, still in disbelief. 

“Yeah… I hope you like it. I know how much you like victorian architecture. I didn’t just hire one construction crew. I hired two. One to deal with the school renovations and another to build this. I figured it would be nice for us to have our own place outside of the school, but we are still close enough to protect the kids and be there if they need anything.” Hope explained. 

“It’s beautiful, Hope…” Josie started, but stopped to kiss Hope before finishing her thought. 

“... can we go inside? Is it done?” Josie asked, excited to see what Hope built for them. 

“Of course, we can. I got finished a few days ago. I wanted it done before your birthday, so I could do just this.” Hope said, smiling. 

They walked up the front steps to the wrap around porch to get to the front door. Hope took out a key from her pocket and unlocked the black, wooden front door. She unlocked it and motioned for Josie to go in first, so Josie did just that. 

Josie didn’t think that her mouth had closed the entire time Hope took her on a tour of their new home. It had five bedrooms, six bathrooms, two huge master closets, a large open concept kitchen, a family room, dining room, and a large office. 

When they got to the office, Hope explained the purpose of adding it. 

“I know that you have been wanting to get your graduate degrees through an online program like you did for undergrad, so I figured you needed your own work space. If there is anything you don’t like or need we can fix it.” 

“It’s perfect… God, I love you. You always know what I need and want even when I don’t say it out loud. I can’t believe you actually remembered what I said when I talked about houses over the years.” Josie said, amazed that she was lucky enough to have someone as caring and attentive as Hope in her life. 

Hope had bought all of the basic furniture to start them off with, so that they could move in as soon as it was done. But, she knew that Josie would want to put her own stamp on the home and help decorate their house. So, Hope left the majority of the decorating and furniture unchosen so that she and Josie could do it together. 

“So… this is why you didn’t want me to come by the lake at all, huh?” Josie chuckled. 

“Pretty much. I mean it was a danger zone with all of the equipment, but I kept having to take down and put up the cloaking spell when the workers were here, so I was a bit nervous that the surprise would be ruined.” Hope replied, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“I’m glad it didn’t ruin the surprise. I love it so much, Hope. Thank you for doing all of this… It really means a lot to me that you did this for us. When can we move in?” Josie replied, smiling big. 

Hope chuckled at Josie’s excitement. 

“As soon as you want. It’s all done. All we have to do is move our stuff in and finish picking out the remaining furniture and decor pieces.” Hope said, motioning to around them, as Josie continued to smile at her. 

The couple spent the rest of the day exploring their home and moving their stuff from their rooms in the school into their new home. Josie helped Hope organize and arrange things in the house to make it perfect for the both of them. It was so perfect that Josie never wanted to leave the house, and if Hope was honest, she would be just as happy staying in the house with Josie forever. 


	26. Jessie and Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twice in one day! Wohoo. This chapter is a bit on the shorter side, but it's necessary. Honestly, it is one of my favorite ones, so I hope you like it. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support and kudos! They really mean a lot to me, and I so happy that you all are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it.

A few weeks had passed since Hope’s two surprises for Josie for her 22nd birthday. The newly engaged couple had moved all of their belongings from the main school into their house on the opposite side of the lake. They have been settling in quite nicely to their new home. Josie had been going a bit crazy with the organizational systems in the house and ordering different decor pieces for the house. 

Hope was glad that Josie was happy, and she would do it all again just to see Josie’s face light up the way it does when she is in their home. Hope couldn’t be happier. 

However, Hope did still have to worry about the school and make sure that everything was running smoothly for the students and for the faculty. So, after having dinner with Josie, Hope headed back to campus to grab some of her paperwork that she had to finish up. They had recently gotten some new students in the last few days. A few witches, one werewolf and two vampires, all of which were different ages and from different places. 

Hope hadn’t met them in person yet because they were still adjusting and their student tour guides and mentors were in charge of helping them adjust the first week. Hope didn’t want the students to feel unwelcome or threatened at the school, so she figured having a meeting with the headmaster in the first few days wasn’t the best way to put them at ease. 

She was just about to head back home with her papers when she heard a sound coming from the kitchen. It was way past curfew, so Hope went to check it out to make sure nothing was wrong. 

Hope flipped the lights on in the kitchen and didn’t see anybody in the room, but the refrigerator door was open. Hope closed it slowly, as she listened for any sign of another person nearby, which is when she heard two really fast heartbeats coming from the otherside of the kitchen island. 

Hope moved slowly not to scare whoever it was. When Hope looked around the other side, she didn’t see anything, but she could hear the beats still. 

_ Cloaking spell… crafty little kids.  _ Hope chuckled to herself, as she removed the cloaking spell revealing two tiny children huddled together with crumbs on their faces. 

Hope was instantly relaxed because it wasn’t a threat, but she was equally anxious because the kids looked like they were terrified. So, Hope carefully and slowly bent down to sit next to the kids, trying not to scare them anymore. 

Once Hope got a better look at them, she realized that they were two of the new recruits. They were twin witches that Sheriff Mac found abandoned, living in the streets of Mystic Falls. It broke Hope’s heart to think about someone abandoning kids, especially kids as young as three like these twins. 

“Hi.. My name is Hope.” Hope said softly, trying to get the children to calm down and lower their erratic heartbeats. 

The twins didn’t move from their spots sitting on the ground or stop huddling together at Hope’s introduction. So, Hope quickly got up and got them some more food and put the plate on the floor next to them. Hope was hoping that this would help them realize she was not going to hurt them and that they aren’t in any kind of trouble. 

After a few minutes, Hope smiled when the twins finally looked up at her and then down at the sandwiches and fruits on the plate. 

“Go ahead… it’s for you.” Hope told them. 

The twins took Hope’s words and started to eat the food in front of them. 

_ Poor kids… they must be starving. They are definitely underweight. I need to make a note to make sure they get extra food and snacks throughout the day to help them catch up.  _

Hope watched as Jessie and Jack (Hope recalled that was their names) inhaled the food in front of them. She smiled at how happy they looked as they were eating, but Hope also felt an anger inside of her that these kids had to suffer like this and have to sneak food for survival. 

After they finished up the food Hope gave to them, they looked up at Hope. Hope could see they were conflicted. She expected that they were still anxious, but they were also happier now that they were being properly taken care of. 

“If you ever need anything or you want some more food, just ask, ok?” Hope said, calmly, trying to get Jessie and Jack to trust her and feel safer. 

What Hope didn’t expect was for them to jump into her lap and hug her tightly, like their lives depended on it. Hope froze for a second, out of shock, but her instincts kicked in and she hugged them back. 

_ Ours….Protect. _ Hope's wolf told her. 

She didn’t have time to really process why her wolf was having such a strong reaction to these kids, and if she was honest, she didn’t really care. All she cared about was making sure that they felt safe and cared for. 

After a few minutes, Jessie and Jack still hadn’t let go of Hope, so she picked them up in her arms and carried them back to their room, which oddly enough was the same room that used to be Hope’s when she was a student. 

The twins had fallen asleep in Hope’s arms when she was walking them back, which melted her heart. So, she carefully tucked each one into their beds for the night. She didn’t want them to walk up scared again, so she vamp sped to the kitchen to get some bagged snacks and breakfast bars to leave for the kids. She put the snacks on the night stand in between the beds. Hope hoped that they would be fine or at least more at ease tomorrow. But, Hope made a mental note to come and check on them in the morning. 

  
_ Mental note… like i could ever forget about them.  _ Hope thought to herself, as she took one last look at the sleeping children before heading back to her house.


	27. Trust

Hope woke up the next morning to her alarm going off. She set it earlier than normal, so she could go check on Jessie and Jack before classes start. 

“Babe? Why are you up so early?” Josie asked, half-asleep, as Hope started to get up out of their bed. 

Hope leaned over and placed a gentile kiss on Josie’s head before responding. 

“I wanted to check on Jack and Jessie this morning before my meetings… But, you go back to sleep, Jo. You still have a little while before you need to get to your classes.” Hope said, softly. 

“You want me to come with you?” Josie offered. 

Hope was conflicted. For some reason, she couldn’t wait for Josie to meet the school’s newest witches, but at the same time, Hope knew that Jack and Jessie probably wouldn’t respond well with multiple people focusing directly on them. 

“No. it’s ok. I got it.” Hope smiled before heading to her closet to get dressed for the day. 

After getting ready and to the school, Hope made her way towards the twin’s room where she left them last night. Hope listened for their heartbeats before entering the room. She didn’t want to wake them up if they were still sleeping. While most of the other students were already up because they had classes in an hour, new students don’t start classes until their second week of school after they have adjusted to the campus and schedule. 

Hope listened and heard two slightly elevated heart beats, clueing Hope in on that they were awake, so she gently knocked on the door before entering. 

When she opened the door slowly, the twins each had pulled their blankets up to their faces, as if to try and hide as much as possible. But, when they saw Hope they dropped their blankets down a little bit, which made Hope happy and even caused her to smile slightly. 

Hope noticed that all of the snacks she left for them were gone, and nothing was left except the wrappers on the bedside table. 

“Hello…” Hope said, smiling and giving them a soft wave.

Hope waited for their response before continuing. The last thing she wanted to do was to scare them anymore than they had experienced in the past. 

Opposite of last night, Jessie was the first to acknowledge Hope. 

“Hi” Jessie said, almost too quiet for Hope to hear, even with her very advanced hearing. 

Then, Jack gave Hope a small wave after his older sister spoke. 

At their response, Hope took a few steps forward. She wanted to show them that she would not hurt them, but she also didn’t want to push them too fast. 

“Do you remember me from the kitchen?” Hope asked, kindly, as she kneeled down on the floor in between the two beds.

“Hope.” Jack answered, quickly yet softly. 

“Yeah. I’m Hope.” Hope smiled at him. 

“You got us sandwiches and apples.” Jessie said, not fully able to pronounce the words, which Hope thought was adorable. 

Hope nodded at Jessie’s statement before talking again. 

“That’s right. I’m in charge here at school…. So, i’m going to take care of you here ok?” Hope said, trying to be calm and reassuring. She really wanted them to have a stable and caring life from now on, and Hope prayed that she could do that for them. 

“Can we had more food today, pweez?” Jessie asked, Hope. 

Hope could tell that he was nervous she would say no, which made her even more outraged that these two adorable and kind children had to worry about not being able to eat. But, Hope never let them see the rage she and her wolf were feeling, instead, she gave them a soft expression when answering. 

“Yes, Jessie. You and Jack can have as much food as you want today and everyday after that.” 

At that, Jack and Jessie’s face lit up with excitement and also with what Hope thought looked like relief. 

“How about we get you two into some clean clothes, then we can go have breakfast. Ok?” Hope smiled. 

The twins looked at each other, before turning back to Hope and nodding. 

Hope smiled when they agreed to come with her. So, she went over to the standard school issued dresser to pull out some fresh clothes for the kids. It was rare for the Salvatore School to get students with absolutely no family or ties to the outside world, but when it does happen the school picks up the tab on basic necessities for the students, such as a fresh wardrobe and new clothes as the kids get older. So, when the twins came a few days ago, Dorian (who still served as the lead librarian and also helped with admissions) must have given them a few changes of Salvatore clothes to wear. So, Hope pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts for each of the kids. 

When she turned back around, she was surprised to see both kids standing right behind her, looking up at her with soft eyes. So, she squatted down to be eye-level with them. 

She realized that they probably needed some help getting dressed because they were still so little. So she carefully helped them out of their dirty clothes and into the clean ones. She figured that she would make sure they got a bath tonight. Hope also wondered how they were able to get ready yesterday by themselves. 

That’s when she heard a knock at the door, and noticed both twins move to get behind her. Hope was filled with mixed emotions. She was thrilled that they felt comfortable enough with her to know that she would protect them, but she was also concerned as to who was at the door that would make them so nervous or that it was just people in general that made them nervous. 

A second later, the door opened up, revealing a now teenage Pedro. Pedro was one of the school’s best tour guides and mentors, so she was happy that it appeared to be Pedro who was assigned to the twins. 

“Hope.. what are you doing here?” Pedro asked, standing in the doorway. 

“I came to check on them this morning. I’ll watch over them today, Pedro….” Hope glanced down at the Twins, who were still standing behind her legs, but not as much after realizing it was Pedro who was at the door. She didn’t want to worry them or talk about their situation with them able to hear.

“...but come to my office after your classes today. I have a few questions for you.” Hope told him, calmly. She didn’t want him to think he was in trouble, but she also needed him to know it was important. 

“Of course. See you then” Pedro replied, before leaving. 

After Pedro left, Hope felt tiny arms wrap around her leg, so she looked down to see Jack was holding on to her while Jessie’s blue eyes were staring up at Hope. Hope knew at this moment without a shadow of a doubt that she would do anything and everything for these two adorable kids. 

“Breafiss?” Jack asked Hope, making Hope smile and nod.

“Yes. We can go get breakfast now, Love.” Hope replied before picking Jack up from around her leg. 

He quickly grabbed onto her shirt with his little fist and laid his head on her shoulder. Hope turned to Jessie and offered her hand to the little girl. Jessie smiled and reached for Hope’s hand and held it as tight as she could. 

“Let’s go.” Hope said, smiling as she led them down stairs and towards the kitchen. 

She didn’t want to be around the large crowd of students in the dining hall for breakfast, so she took them to the kitchen, where the twins could have some more privacy without so many strangers. Hope sat them down at the small table in the corner of the kitchen, while she made them some oatmeal, eggs, and toast for breakfast. She didn’t know what they liked to eat, so she made a little of everything, and figured she could always make more of whatever they eat the most of. 

As soon as Hope put their plates down and told them they could go ahead and eat, they scarfed down their plates of food. Hope ate her own breakfast, which was similar to theirs but had more on the plate (for obvious reasons), as she watched the twins light up while they ate. 

As the twins ate, she quickly took out her phone and texted Dorian. She asked him to put some of the extra books and toys they had in storage for the little kids into her office. He happily agreed, and told her he’d take care of it right now. She was grateful for Dorian’s help everyday, but especially on days like this. 

After Jessie finished her plate, she relaxed into her seat and patted her belly, which made Hope smile and chuckle at the action. 

_ That is the most adorable thing i’ve ever seen.  _ Hope thought to herself, as Jessie and Jack started to laugh with her. 

A few minutes later, all three were done with their food. Hope told them to stay seated for a second while she packed a few things. She grabbed a bag from the pantry and started filling it up with various snacks and foods. She could feel both kids’ eyes on her the whole time, which she didn’t mind at all. Honestly, she was happy that they seemed to be warming up to her. 

Hope finished up backing some snacks, then walked back to the table where Jack and Jessie still were sitting. 

“Ok.. time to go, kiddos” Hope said softly. 

She had the back of food draped over her shoulder, and she held out each of her hands for the twins to grab. They eagerly jumped down from their seats and grabbed onto Hope’s hands. 

Hope walked them to her office. She noticed that whenever they passed a group of people in the halls, the twins would move a little closer to her, but they didn’t seem to be as worried as long as Hope was holding their hands, which made Hope very happy. She was happy that she could be there for them and that they are letting her be there for them and take care of them. 

When they finally got to Hope’s office, Hope noticed that Dorian brought up a fair amount of toys for the twins to play with. She also noticed a few extra blankets and stuffed animals on her couch. 

_ I have to remember to give Dorian a raise and a nice vacation.  _ Hope thought as she ushered herself and the twins inside. 

She gently let go of Jessie and Jack’s hands, so she could take the bags off of her shoulder. She places the bags behind her desk, and noticed that neither Jack nor Jessie had moved from the spot Hope left them when she went behind her desk. So, she went back over to them. 

“How would you two feel about spending the day with me today?” Hope asked, smiling. 

“Yay!” Jessie said, while her brother nodded quickly. 

“Good! Now…. you see all those toys…” Hope looked behind her to draw the twins’ attention to the pill of toys next to the couch. 

“... these are all here for you to play with.” Hope finished, turning back to look at the two little ones standing in front of her. 

“For us?” Jack asked, still some uncertainty in his voice. 

“Yes, Jack. for both of you. Why don’t you go over there and find something you like.” Hope offered.

Much to Hope's surprise, they took off running the short distance towards the toys. Jessie went straight for the leggos, while Jack went for the art supplies. Hope went to sit at her desk and try and get some paperwork done, but she found herself focusing more on the twins than the work in front of her. 

Hope watched as they played with the toys and with each other. Hope heard them talk to each other more than they had talked in the last two days. She was glad that they seemed to be happier and content with themselves. 

_ I am going to everything in my power to keep them this happy.  _ Hope thought to herself as she continued to watch the twins play together just kids are supposed to. 


	28. Introduction

Hope was finally able to finish up her daily paperwork after the twins fell asleep on her couch. They had been playing for hours. They had managed to get Hope (not that it took much convincing) to play with them for a while. Eventually, they tired themselves out. Hope convinced them to let her read them a book to take a break from the toys for a little while because Hope noticed they kept on yawning. Not even 10 pages into the fairytale story, they were both fast asleep. 

Hope maneuvered from in between them on the couch and lied them both down and covered each of them with a blanket. After making sure they were really asleep, Hope went to her desk and got her work done. 

After about an hour, her office door opened revealing Pedro. Hope put her finger over her mouth telling Pedro to be quiet, and nodded her head towards the sleeping kids. He walked over closer to Hope, so the two of them could talk quietly. 

“What’s up?” Pedro asked.

“Tell me about them. You are their student mentor, right?” Hope whispered. 

“Yeah. um.. They are shy and a bit skittish. I helped them yesterday and the day before, but they seemed to still be wary about me. It took about an hour just to get them dressed yesterday, but I was just trying to be patient. I was actually going to come talk to you about them today or tomorrow if I didn't see an improvement.” Pedro explained, quietly. 

Hope glanced over to the sleeping children as she processed what Pedro told her. Then looked back to her young friend and nodded. 

“Thank you, Pedro. Do me a favor and keep an eye on them if I’m not around.”

“Of course.” Pedro replied, smiling, then he left to go to his last class of the day. 

A few minutes after Hope and Pedro’s talk, Jessie and Jack started to wake up. Hope watched them start to stir and move around a little bit as their eyes began to flutter open. She moved over toward them. She didn’t want them to panic waking up in a relatively unfamiliar environment, so she moved close to try and reassure them. 

“Hey, little ones.” Hope told the twins, calmly. 

“Ho...huh.. Hope.” Jessie said as she yawned. 

“Yes, Love?” Hope asked, moving towards Jessie and gently moving her brown hair from her face. 

You.. you’re still here.” Jessie said, moving to sit up. 

“Of course, i’m still here. I’ll always be here for you… for both of you.” Hope said, reassuring, but making sure her tone was clear enough that both Jessie and Jack knew she was serious. 

Even as Hope said those words, she knew she was serious. She meant every word of it. She would always be there for Jack and Jessie for whatever they needed. 

Hope could tell Jack was about to say something when he crawled over to the other side of the couch to sit next to his sister and closer to Hope. But, he didn’t get the chance because Hope’s office door swung open. The twins immediately move closer together and to get directly behind Hope. 

Hope was still not happy that they were scared at the school, but at least they trusted her, so eventually she hoped she could get them used to the rest of the school, too. 

“Hey, Hope. I need you to sign…oh..” Josie started to say as she walked into Hope’s office. She stopped when she looked up from her papers and saw Hope kneeling next to two children who were sitting on her couch. 

Josie noticed that both of the kids were holding on to Hope’s arm so tight. Josie figured that these were the twins Hope told her about last night. She also noticed how protective Hope was being towards the kids, especially when Josie first entered the room. 

_ I’m not gonna lie. She looks really hot being so protective and caring towards those kids.  _ Josie quickly thought. 

“Hey, Jo... ” Hope started, then looked back at the children holding on to her. 

“...it’s ok, loves… this…” Hope pointed to Josie.

“... is Josie. She is a very nice and special lady. She’s not going to hurt you. I promise.” Hope told Jack and Jessie, calmly and seriously. 

The twins focused on what Hope was telling them, and then they glanced behind her to see Josie giving them a gentle smile. 

Jessie gave Josie a small wave with her hand that wasn’t holding on to Hope, soon after, Jack waved too. When the twins let go of Hope’s arm, Hope took the opportunity to nod her head to Josie, indicating it was ok for her to come closer to them.

Josie moved slowly as she sat down next to Hope. Josie smiled again at the twins who were still sitting close to Hope, but they seemed to be slightly more at ease after Hope introduced them. 

"Hi. You must be Jessie… and you must be Jack. Hope here has told me a lot about you. I'm really happy to meet you." Josie said gently to the twins, trying to get them to see her as a friendly and not as someone who will harm them. 

When Josie first saw the kids huddled behind Hope, Josie knew instantly what Hope was feeling. Hope told Josie about their first encounter and how protective and nurturing she felt as soon as she laid eyes on the kids, and now, Josie was having a very similar feeling. 

Jack was the first to move closer to Josie. She scooted over a little bit on the couch and gave her another small wave, which made Josie smile big at the adorable and kind action. 

"Hi...you nice like Hope?" Jack finally said to Josie.

"Yeah. I'm nice like Hope." Josie confirmed to Jack, which made him smile back at Josie.

Jessie quickly moved to get off of the couch and sit in Hope's lap instead. The action surprised Hope, but it was not unwelcome. If anything, it just felt natural. Jessie snuggled into Hope's front, while still watching Josie and her brother's interaction. 

"Will you play with us?" Jessie asked Josie, softly, as if she was worried Josie would say no.

Josie turned her attention to the young girl nuzzled in her fiancée lap and nodded. Josie felt herself almost wanting to cry at how happy she was that this traumatized girl was opening up to her and seemed to feel at least relatively safe with Josie. 

"What do you want to play?" Josie asked, smiling. 

"Leggos!" Jessie jumped up and ran over to the large pile of leggos in the floor. Hope and Josie laughed at the little girl's excitement and couldn't wait to play with her. 

Hope picked up Jack from the couch and carried him over to where Josie and Jessie had started to build something. Picking up Jack like that already felt like second nature to Hope. She couldn't explain it, but it was like she had done it a hundred times and she felt like Jack felt the same way. 

Hope sat down next to Josie and Jessie and kept Jack in her lap. He made no effort to move from his position, and Hope wasn't going to make him. Instead, he cuddled into Hope's chest and watched his sister and Josie build some things. He seemed perfectly content just watching, and so was Hope.

Hope and Josie spent the rest of their day with the twins. After a long leggo session, they moved to the art supplies and were drawing, which was more in Hope’s comfort zone, so she took the lead with the kids on this project. Both Jack and Jessie drew a few different pictures in crayon throughout the day.

Eventually, the twins started to get hungry again, despite eating all of the food Hope back for them earlier that morning. So, Hope and Josie took them to the kitchen for dinner. After they finished eating, as Hope reminded herself, the twins needed baths that night, so she and Josie brought them back to their room to get cleaned up before bedtime. 

Hope and Josie tucked Jack and Jessie into their beds just in time for both twins to start yawning and rubbing their eyes, despite insisting they weren’t tired. 

“No.. don’t.. Go.” Jack said in between yawns. 

Hope’s heart broke at the sadness and worry in Jack’s voice. Despite the great day they had together, he was still worried about Hope and now Josie leaving them. 

“I will be here when you wake up, Love. But, you need to get some sleep so we can have some more fun tomorrow.” Hope said, sweetly, as she leaned down to place a soft kiss on the top of the boy’s head. 

“Promise?” Hope heard Jessie ask from behind her. 

“Yes, sweetheart. We promise we will see you both tomorrow. Ok?” Josie reassured Jessie this time. 

At Josie’s promise, both twins fell asleep almost instantly after hearing that both Hope and Josie weren’t going anywhere and would be there the next day. Hope and Josie left the room, quietly and made their way back to their own room in their house. 

When they got into their own bed later that night, both Josie and Hope couldn’t get the adorable little witches out of their minds. 

“Jessie and Jack…. They are amazing aren't they?” Josie let out, as she laid her head on Hope’s chest. 

“Yeah. They really are. They have been through so much in their short lives. Unfortunately, I can imagine all that pain and nervousness that they are likely feeling. I don’t want them to have to live like that. They shouldn’t have to live in fear anymore than they already have.” Hope replied, pulling Josie closer to her, needing to feel the comfort that comes from the physical touch. 

“And they won’t be. We will make sure of it.” Josie said, trying to comfort her  fiancée . 


	29. Panic

Hope woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. She answered it out of habit, and didn’t even see who was calling before answering. She tried to answer quietly to keep from Josie waking up, but Hope noticed that the ringer seemed to wake Josie up already. 

“Yeah?” Hope answered, still partially asleep. 

“Hope…. Are the twins with you?” Hope realized it was Pedro calling her.

“What? No. why?” Hope asked, starting to worry when Pedro’s tone seemed concerned. 

“Because they aren’t here. I got up early and I went to check on them, but when I went in their room, it was empty.” Pedro explained, quickly. 

“I’m on my way.” Hope said before rushing to the school. 

She ran the fastest she thinks she ever has. Her heart was pounding, and her head felt like it was spinning with panic and worry for Jessie and Jack. 

She made her way to the twin’s room and found Pedro standing inside the room, looking around. She also realized that Josie followed her from the house, and like Hope, she was in her sleep clothes, still. But, neither of them cared at the moment, all they cared about was finding the twins, who they had already come to love. 

“What happened?” Hope said Pedro firmly, as she was trying to keep her temper. 

“I don’t know. I came to check on them and they were gone. I went to the kitchen first to see if maybe they just got hungry, but no luck. So, that’s when I called you. I don’t know where they could have gone.” Pedro explained, nervously. 

“The security barrier is still up, so they couldn’t have left the property. They have to be somewhere on campus. Pedro, go alert Dorian of the situation, but no one else. I don’t want people to panic and for the twins to get scared if they are approached by a large number of people when they are found.” Hope ordered Pedro, who left shortly after Hope finished. 

“What do we do?” Josie asked with concern in her voice. 

“We should…” Hope trailed off when she heard a faint sniffle and a slight thumping noise. 

She turned to face the twins’ beds because that is where the noise was coming from. Hope focused all of her attention to her hearing. She has been so focused on what she could see and her thoughts about the twins’ safety, that she didn’t even hear the noises at first. 

“What, Hope?” Josie asked, watching as Hope just stared at the beds. 

Hope gave Josie a look, telling Josie to give her a second, so Josie trusted Hope and just continued to observe. 

As Hope got closer, the thumping noises were getting louder. Hope recognized the two heart beats as soon as she processed what she was hearing. Hope suspected that her combined vampire and wolf hearing was the only reason she could hear it, and she expected that none of the others could hear them, which would explain why Josie was confused. 

_ Damn cloaking spell, again. Smart little witches.  _ Hope thought to herself as she quickly removed the cloaking spell, similar to the one she originally found the twins in a few days ago. 

After Hope successfully removed the cloaking spell, Hope and Josie were able to see Jessie and Jack bundled up together in Jessie’s bed. They instantly noticed the wet cheeks and puffy eyes on both of the kids, but what made them so upset and scared that they cloaked themselves was still a mystery. 

Hope and Josie quickly moved to each side of the bed to make sure that they were not physically hurt. As soon as they got close enough, Jessie jumped into Hope’s arms, while Jack climbed into Josie’s. Hope and Josie hugged them back with just as much affection as the kids were giving to them. They also heard sniffles coming from the young twins, which broke Hope and Josie’ hearts. They knew they would do anything to make sure that they never were upset or scared again. 

Josie and Hope were not going to be the first ones to pull back from the twins, so they continued to hug and hold Jack and Jessie until the kids eventually pulled back a little bit to look at the women. 

“You… you weren’t here… you promised.” Jack said, shyly as he fisted Josie’s shirt, trying to make sure she wouldn’t leave again. 

Hope and Josie glanced at each other at Jack’s words. They realized what brought on the events of the morning. The twins thought that Josie and Hope would be there when they woke up, and when they weren't Hope and Josie suspected that they thought the women left them for good. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. We were still sleeping… but we are here now.” Josie replied, softly. 

“We will always be here for you. Even if we aren’t in the same room.. Ok?” Hope said, with a soft smile. 

“You awayz be with us?” Jessie asked, as she looked up into Hope’s eyes. 

“Yes, my love. Always and forever.” Hope told the young girl. 

In that moment, Hope and Josie both knew that the twins were now a part of their family. That Hope and Josie would protect them, love them, and care for them. They knew that they would make sure that Jessie and Jack had everything that could ever want or need in life, and the first thing they needed was breakfast because Hope heard Jessie’s stomach rumble. Hope and Josie chuckled at the sound, and realized they had been in the room for a long time and the twins had been up for even longer, so it made sense that they were starting to get hungry. 

“How about we get some breakfast, yeah?” Josie asked the twins. 

Jack and Jessie smiled big and nodded quickly at Josie’s words. It was clear that they were hungry, but they were also calmer now than they had been earlier, so that was a positive. 

Hope and Josie each carefully picked up one of the twins and started to head back to their house. Hope and Josie needed to change out of the sweatpants and t-shirts they slept in, so it was easier to bring the kids to their house for breakfast. 

Hope also hoped that the kids would feel safer there than in the large school filled with people, many of who were still strangers to the twins. So, after a short walk, the four of them were in Hope and Josie’s new kitchen. Josie was sitting with the kids at the table while Hope made them breakfast. 

Hope listened as the twins were talking to Josie. They seemed so happy now, especially compared to about a half hour ago. Jessie and Jack seemed to be telling her about the fairytale Hope read them the day before. She couldn't help but smile at how excited the little ones were as they told Josie about the story. Hope read them (well started to read them before they fell asleep) the fairytale of Sleeping Beauty. She, of course, left out the scary and more inappropriate parts, but what she did tell them, they seemed to remember quite well. 

Just as they were finishing up what they remembered of the story, Hope arrived at the table with their plates of food. She sat down paper plates with some apple slices, orange slices, and peanut butter toast on them for each of the kids. 

She handed Josie her morning smoothie, too, and she drank a large protein shake. Then, Hope sat down at the small breakfast nook table next to Jack, opposite Josie and Jessie. Hope was watched as the twins started eating their food. Hope noticed how they seemed to always start with opposite foods. Jessie ate all her apples first, while Jack went for the oranges. 

Hope loved being able to see these subtle differences between the twins and to see their different personalities coming to surface. Hope also noticed how Jessie seemed to be the more sociable of the two. She tended to be the one to initiate conversations and seems to talk the most. Jack on the other hand was more reserved. 

However, Hope was thrilled that both of them were opening up to her and Josie. They really seemed to trust the two women, which made Hope all the more happy and reassured. She couldn’t explain why the twins had been so attached to herself and Josie so quickly or why she and Josie were having similar feelings towards the twins, but Hope didn’t really care. All she knew or cared about was that they felt safe and loved, and Hope intended to give them just that for as long as they would let her. She just hoped Josie felt the same. 


	30. Shopping

The morning that Hope and Josie brought the twins back to their house went well. Hope and Josie played with them and read them some stories after breakfast, which Jessie and Jack seemed to love. However, because it was Friday, a school day, Josie had to go teach her classes. 

So, she had to leave them with just Hope for a few hours while she taught. Much to her surprise, when she told them she had to leave, they were upset, but when she promised she would be back later, they calmed down. Josie suspected that it also helped that they were staying with Hope. As long as one was around, they seemed to be much less anxious. 

After Josie left, Hope and the twins settled in the living room. Hope set up a few blankets on the floor and surrounded it with pillows. She and the twins were laying there watching movies and eating snacks for a while. They started with Hope’s favorite, Lilo and Stitch, then moved to Kung Fu Panda and Finding Nemo. 

Hope was sitting slightly behind Jessie and Jack. Their eyes were glued to the screen and were laughing and smiling throughout the movies. While they were focused on the film, Hope took out her tablet and started ordering a bunch of things for them. 

She started with clothes. Over the last few days, Hope figured out that Jessie’s favorite color was red and Jack’s was blue, so she ordered a bunch of clothes in both blues and reds (as well as some neutrals). 

Then, she moved on to toys. She ordered tons of leggos in various sizes, a few different art supply sets, wooden puzzles, tons of stuffed animals, and other random toys she saw online. 

After toys, she looked into bowls, plates, sippy cups, and silverware for children. She ordered a few sets of each. She had a few small cups with lids at the house already from when Nik was little, but she knew they were hard for Jack and Jessie to use. 

Lastly, she found herself looking at children’s room bedding, furniture, and decor. She and Josie had four extra bedrooms, and ever since she met these little one’s Hope secretly pictured them living in two of those rooms. Something in her flipped today, though. She saw how much more comfortable they were here than at the school dorms, and she wanted to keep them that way. She also found herself feeling almost maternal towards them, and she would be lying if she said she wanted that to stop. In fact, she knew deep inside herself that these twins were just destined to be hers and Josie’s children. She needed to talk to Josie before anything really official happened, but she could see the same love in Josie’s eyes that she had for the children. 

So, Hope went ahead and ordered two sets of children’s bedding. She ordered a red and white polka dot set for Jessie and a navy blue set that had stars and moons on it for Jack. She also ordered two smaller single beds. They currently had full size beds in their guest room, which would be way too big for three year olds. 

She went ahead and just bought all new furniture. Anything that two little kids might need Hope got. She paid extra for next day delivery, so all of her purchases would get there as soon as possible. Hope was lucky that her dad, mom, and uncle Elijah left her all of their assets and money when they passed away. With that, she had enough money to last her a hundred lifetimes, so she was happy she could provide for her family. 

_ My family…. Yeah… Josie, Jessie, and Jack… my little family.  _ Hope smiled at her thoughts.

At around noon, Hope fixed the twins some lunch, which they were happy about. But, what really surprised Hope was that they didn’t seem to be as eager for food as before. They were so happy and enamored with what they had been doing with Hope throughout the day that they seemed to forget about food. Hope hoped that this meant they were losing the fear of not having enough access to foods.

A little while after lunch, Josie returned home from her classes. On Fridays, she only had two morning classes to teach, so she was able to get back quicker than normal. When Josie arrived, the twins were delighted to see her. Jessie insisted that she come watch a movie with them, which she did without hesitation. So, Josie and Hope were sitting on their grey couch that faced the television, while Jack and Jessie were sitting in front of them on the blankets and pillows. 

While the twins were carefully watching the rest of Finding Nemo, Hope leaned over to quietly talk to her  fiancée. 

“So… I did something…” Hope started, gently playing with Josie’s fingers, as she started to explain. 

“... I know it’s kind of sudden and I don’t know how you feel, but ever since i first saw them, I’ve had this feeling that…” 

“That they belong with us.” Josie finished Hope’s thought, smiling. 

“Yeah.” Hope confirmed, smirking. 

“I felt it too. As soon as I saw you with them and saw how protective and naturally caring you were with them, I knew something was special.” Josie whispered back. 

“I’m so glad you feel that way because I kinda went a little crazy today…” Hope handed Josie her tablet to show her all of the things she ordered for the kids.

Josie gave a small chuckle when she saw how much stuff Hope actually bought. Hope really had thought of almost everything from clothes to kitchen supplies, to toys, to furniture. 

“Too much?” Hope asked, sort of joking. 

“I think you are already spoiling them.” Josie said, shaking her head playfully. 

Hope just shrugged in response. She didn’t really care about spoiling them at this point. If anything, it just felt like catching them up on what they deserve to have. 

Just as they finished their life changing talk, Hope and Josie were joined on the couch. Jessie and Jack walked over to get onto the couch with Hope and Josie. Jessie went to Hope, while Jack went to Josie. As if it was second nature, Hope and Josie each snuggled with the twins. Hope and Josie were towards the ends of the couch, with Jessie and Jack in the middle of them, sitting right next to each other. 


	31. Rooms

It has been a few days since the Twins first came to Josie and Hope’s house. They spent the weekend together, which all four of them seemed to love. The second day all of Hope’s online purchases were delivered. So, Hope used her superspeed to put together all of the furniture and to put away all of the other purchases. 

The first few nights though, Jack and Jessie ended up sleeping with Hope and Josie. The first night all four of them fell asleep on the couch watching a movie together. While the next two nights, the twins still seemed a bit worried about not seeing Josie and Hope when they woke up, so they all piled into Hope and Josie's California king size bed. 

With those extra few days, Josie was able to really make the two new kids bedrooms feel welcoming, calming, and perfect for each of the twins. Hope also talked to Sheriff Mac about fostering the twins with plans to adopt. Because the Twins were technically wards of the state, they had to go through formal channels, but with Mac's help it wasn't a problem. 

On Monday, Josie and Hope had to do some work. Josie had classes to teach and Hope had some meetings with parents and other students. The twins were supposed to start going to their daycare/youngster classes because it was their second week at the school. However, Hope thought they still needed some time to adjust. 

Really, they were the youngest kids at the school and the daycare program was developed when Hope learned they were coming, so it wasn't such a set schedule or curriculum. 

So, instead, Hope decided to keep them with her for the time being and slowly introduce them to others in the school and the teachers who taught the young students. 

Hope had her students come to her house for their semesterly check ins and was able to still have her regularly scheduled phone and virtual meetings with parents from her home. She was working from the kitchen so she could keep an eye on the twins, who Hope set up with toys and movies in the living room connected to the kitchen. 

After a few hours and a few more meetings, Hope was done with her work for the day, so she grabbed some cut up fruits and headed to the living room to join the twins. 

As soon as Jack and Jessie saw Hope walk into the room, they jumped up to go by her. They all settled on the couch cuddled together as they ate their snack. 

"Yummy" Jessie said as she ate some apple slices. 

Hope smiled at the little girl and kissed the top of her head as she ate another slice. 

"I’m glad you like it, Love. I think fruit is yummy, too." Hope told them.

The three of them finished up their bowl of fruit and waited for Josie to get home. 

After a few more minutes, Josie walked into the house. The closing of the front door made Jack and Jessie get up on their knees to look behind the couch to see who came inside. They had big smiles across their faces when they saw Josie. 

Much to their delight, Josie came straight over to where the twins and Hope were. She kissed the top of the twin’s heads, then placed a quick kiss on Hope's lips. 

"How was your day?" Josie asked them

"We had so much fun. We watched movies and played with the toys." Jack explained quickly. 

"That's great!...” Josie started, as she looked up at Hope as if she was trying to get hope on the same page as her. 

Luckily, Hope realized what Josie wanted to do, so she gave Josie a nod for her to continue. 

“... Well… we have a surprise for you both.” Josie added, with a soft smile on her face. 

“Really?” Jessie asked, wanted to be sure before she got too excited. 

“Yes, Jessie. We do. Do you want to go see?” Hope replied. 

Jack and Jessie quickly hopped off of the couch in excitement and stood next to where Josie was kneeling next where Hope was sitting. 

Hope and Josie laughed at their kids’ excitement. 

“Then let’s go.” Josie said, quickly picking up, Jessie in her arms, while she saw Hope pick up Jack. 

Hope followed Josie up the stairs towards the newly redecorated bedrooms. The bedrooms were right next door to each other. Josie and Hope figured that they would want to be close to each other, but they would need their own spaces as they grew up. 

Hope stopped at the first bedroom while Josie walked a few more feet to the next door. The both put the kids down on the ground and kneeled down to be eye-level with them. 

“Hope and I have really loved having you here with us…” Josie started to tell the twins, then she stopped to let Hope pick up where she left off. 

“So how would you two feel about staying here with us instead of at school?” Hope added, speaking softly. 

Hope and Josie waited and watched as the twins processed what they were being told. Josie could tell that they had a similar unspoken ability when it came to thoughts and feelings as she did with Lizzie, so when Jack and Jessie turned to look at each other, Josie knew exactly what was happening.

After a brief pause, the twins turned back to face the two older women and nodded before jumping into their arms. Josie and Hope wasted no time hugging the toddlers back. 

Hope heard Jack whisper “Stay” to her as she held him close. That just made her smile even wider because the kids she had come to love unconditionally wanted to stay with her and Josie as much as they wanted the twins to stay. 

“So… we have something to make you both feel safe and happy here..” Hope started to say as she pulled back slightly from Jack to see both twins and Josie. 

“Jessie’s is in here…” Josie said, pointing to the door behind her.

“And yours, Jack is right here.” Hope added, nodding to the room behind where she and Jack were standing in front of. 

“We want you to be happy and safe here, ok?” Josie said to both twins, making sure that they were all on the same page. 

After the twins nodded to Hope and Josie, Josie and Jessie went into the room on the left, while Jack and Hope entered the room on the right. 

Both twins had similar reactions of disbelief and excitement when they walked into their new rooms. They both stood still for a minute just taking in the whole room. Jessie’s was mainly red and white to match her bedding, but like her brother’s room there were grey walls. Jack’s on the other hand was mainly navy blue and white. 

Hope and Josie set up the rooms very similar. There was a twin size bed in the middle with a small reading nook in the corner next to a few bookshelves. There was also tons of storage areas with toys and other extra things in them. 

Based on what each twin seemed to enjoy the most, Jessie had a lot more leggos and building toys, while Jack had more art supplies and coloring sheets. Hope and Josie really hoped that they liked the rooms, but Hope knew that she would change anything and everything if they didn’t like something. 

In Jack’s room, Jack looked up at Hope, who he was still standing next to despite being in the room for a few minutes already. Hope didn’t want to push him, so she just waited for him to make a move or say something. 

“My room?” Jack finally said, softly to Hope. 

Hope bent down to get closer to his height and make him more comfortable and relaxed in the new environment. 

“Yeah, love. This is your room. All this is for you.” Hope said with a soft smile on her face. 

Jack moved quickly to wrap his arms around Hope’s neck for a second before turning around to look around his room. 

Over in Jessie’s room, Josie was showing Jessie all the things in her room. Opposite of her brother, as soon as she entered the room with Josie, Jessie started to look around and investigate. When she went to look in one of the storage bins, that is when she looked at Josie to make sure this was for her. 

“You can open anything you want, baby. It’s all for you.” Josie reassured her. 

The twins both spent a few more hours exploring their own rooms as well as each other’s. They seemed to be less worried about their separation than Hope and Josie thought, but that was a step in the right direction as far as they were concerned. 

_ This is going to work. They want to be here just as much as we want them here.  _ Hope thought to herself, smiling, as she and Josie spent the day with their children. 

_ Our children… yeah.. I like the sound of that.  _


	32. Wake Up Call

The first night the twins slept in their new rooms, Hope woke up in the middle of the night. Her very remarkable hearing picked up on some soft sniffles and crying coming from Jack’s room. As soon as she processed what she was hearing, she bolted out of her own bed. She didn’t wake Josie, but she still hurried to see what was wrong with Jack.

Hope carefully opened Jack’s bedroom door, and found him sitting up in his bed, cuddling his stuffed animal wolf so tightly. The white wolf was Jack’s favorite ever since Hope gave it to him one of the first days after she met the twins. Hope secretly loved that Jack picked that one out of all of the other stuffed animals, because it sort of resembled Hope’s own wolf form. 

Hope quickly but gently walked over to Jack’s bed to check on him. 

“What’s wrong, my love?” Hope asked, kindly, as she sat on Jack ‘s bed next to him. 

As soon as Hope sat down, Jack crawled into her lap and snuggled into her chest. Hope happily cuddled him back. She moved to lean against the headboard with Jack laying on top of her. 

“Jack… can you tell me what’s wrong?” Hope asked again softly, worried that he wasn’t answering her, but also noticed that he stopped crying as much now that she was here. 

“Scary… scary dream” Jack finally got out in between sniffles. 

It broke Hope’s heart to see Jack so upset. She had her fair share of nightmares growing up. When she was a little older than Jack and Jessie, Hope remembered having a terrible nightmare that caused her to wake up in tears, and the only thing she wanted was her mom. Luckily, Hayley was with her at the school then, so her mom just snuggled with her for the rest of the night until she went back to sleep. So, Hope figured she would do the same for Jack and hoped it helped ease his worries. 

“It’s ok, Love. You're safe here. I promise. I won’t ever let anything bad happen to you….” Hope started to say, as she gently rubbed Jack’s back trying to sooth him. 

“...would you like me to stay with you tonight?” Hope finished.

“yes...Mama” Jack replied, softly, as he gripped Hope’s shirt tight. 

Hope’s eyes went wide when she heard Jack call her Mama. She hoped that one day he and Jessie would think of her and Josie as their parents, but she didn’t want to get her hopes up that they would call her that at all much less so soon. Hope knew that she already thought of the twins as her children and as a part of her family, and that she would take care of them as long as they wanted to stay with her and Josie. So, she was so excited that Jack cared about her enough to think about her as his mother. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Love…. Mama’s not going anywhere.” Hope said, smiling as she continued to rub Jack’s back and cuddled him until he fell back asleep. 

Not long after Jack fell asleep in her arms, Hope fell asleep, too. The mother and son duo spent soundly for the rest of the night. 

\-------------------------------

The next morning, Josie woke up to an empty and cold bed. She was confused and a bit upset and worried that Hope was gone without a word in the morning. So, she got up to try and figure out where her  fiancée was. She was about to head down stairs, when she passed the twins’ rooms and noticed Jack’s door was cracked open. 

Any worry or negative feelings Josie had from waking up alone instantly vanished when she saw Hope asleep in Jack bed with the little boy cuddled on top of her. Josie chuckled to herself at the scene. Hope was lying flat on her back, with Jack sound asleep on her stomach and chest. 

Josie smiled at the sight in front of her. She just stood there and watched the two for longer then she would admit to Hope later. Eventually, she heard Jessie start to stir in the next room, so she left Jack’s doorway and went to see Jessie. 

“Good morning, sweetie.” Josie said, smiling as she walked into Jessie’s room. 

“Mornin’ mommy” Jessie said, quickly, as she hoped out of bed and ran to Josie. 

Josie stopped dead in her tracks when she processed what Jessie just called her. She smiled so wide and teared up a bit. 

_ She called me mommy…. Mommy…. I’m her mommy. Yeah. I am. And she is my daughter. God, I hope she didn’t say it by accident.  _ Josie thought to herself, smiling big as Jessie wrapped her little arms around Josie’s leg. 

“Breakfast?” Jessie asked her, looking up at Josie. 

“Yeah, Jessie. Let’s go get some food.” Josie smiled back, picking her daughter up from her leg and into her arms instead. 

Jessie quickly laid her head on Josie’s shoulder as the duo started to walk down to the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Josie placed a plate with eggs and pancakes in front of Jessie, while Josie sat next to her and ate breakfast, too. 

“Jack?” Jessie asked, in between bites. 

“He and Hope were still sleeping. I’m sure they will be up soon.” Josie replied. 

As if Hope and Josie could read each other’s minds, Hope walked into the kitchen with Jack on her hip just as Josie and Jessie were finishing up their breakfast. 

Josie watched as Jack started to squirm in Hope’s arms as she got closer to the breakfast table. Josie suspected it had something to do with the pancakes and eggs on the table, which made her smile at the sight. 

“Mama, down pweez” Josie heard Jack say to Hope and her breath caught for a second as her eyes moved her Jack to her fiancée. 

Hope quickly kissed Jack’s forehead, then set him down on the chair next to his sister. Hope moved to grab him a plate and put some food on it for him, which he immediately dug into as soon as Hope put it in front of him. 

Hope then moved to stand next to Josie who was now standing near the kitchen island, as she gave up her seat to let Jack sit next to his sister because she was done eating. 

Josie wrapped her arms around Hope from behind and put her chin on Hope’s shoulder. 

“Mama, huh?” Josie said, cheekily. 

“I… i don’t know where it came from… he called me that last night when I went to check on him… not that i’m complaining.” Hope replied, smiling big and leaning into Josie’s body. 

“Not to take away from your amazing moment with our son… but our daughter called me ‘mommy’ this morning.” Josie told Hope, not to brag, but to show Hope that both of the twins have accepted them as family and as their mothers just as Hope and Josie have accepted them as their children. 

“Our son and daughter, huh? I like the sound of that.” Hope said, with excitement and pride in her voice. 

“Me too, baby… me too.” Josie said, before kissing Hope’s cheek. 

“Mama… can I go play now?” Jessie asked Hope, after completely finishing her breakfast. 

“How about we go get dressed first, then we can play.” Hope told her daughter, who nodded before hopping off her chair and walking to Hope. 

Josie watched as Hope left the kitchen with Jessie, and all she could do was smile. 

_ My family. I have the love of my life and two smart, amazing children who I never thought I'd have. Everything is perfect! Now I just have to tell my parents and sister about the new additions to our family.  _


	33. Family

A few weeks have passed since the twins first called Hope and Josie ‘Mama’ and ‘Mommy’ respectively. These past few fews have been great for the new family of four. Josie had been teaching her classes and finishing up the fall semester, while Hope focused on organizing the winter break for all of the students. She had to make arrangements for students who were going home for the holidays as well as make plans for students who were going to stay on campus. 

On top of their normal work, Hope and Josie have been organizing both of their families coming over for christmas. They still hadn’t told the majority of their families about the twins because they wanted it to be a surprise. Also, they needed the time to slowly introduce the twins to pictures and stories about each member of the Mikaelson and Saltzman/Forbes families. 

So, over the last few weeks, Hope and Josie have been telling Jack and Jessie about each member of their new family as a way to get them more comfortable with them. Hope and Josie hoped that this would make it easier for the twins to adjust to meeting new people. 

The only one of their family members that the twins have met was Nik because he was a student at the school and often stopped by to visit with his favorite cousin. Although, Nik agreed to not tell his own mothers about the twins because he agreed it would be a nice surprise. 

Even since Jessie and Jack had been living with Hope and Josie, the women have been slowly introducing them to some students and faculty at the school. The twins were nervous at first, but as long as Hope or Josie was with them, they reacted better. 

Luckily, they have been making great progress. The twins were not as skittish when they had to go into the school or when they saw other people compared to how they were when they first arrived. However, they still had some uncertainties when it came to meeting new people or being without Hope or Josie. But, Hope and Josie learned that if they told Jack and Jessie about the new person ahead of time, then the twins reacted better and not as nervous. 

The more Hope and Josie told their children about their new family members, the more Jack and Jessie seemed to be excited to meet them, which made the women more at ease. The last thing they wanted to do was to make their kids nervous in their own home. 

“Mama! Mama! When are they coming?” Jessie asked Hope, excitedly, as Hope finished helling the young girl get dressed for the christmas party. 

Hope pulled down Jessie’s green sweater over her head and chuckled at the little girl’s enthusiasm. 

“Soon, my love. They will be here soon.” Hope told Jessie, who was trying to jump up and down in anticipation. 

“Yay!” Jessie replies, waving her arms up in the air. 

The mother daughter duo headed down stairs to find Josie and Jack in the living room watching Elf. Jessie ran over to the couch and hopped up to sit next to her brother. Hope went to the nearby dining room to finish setting up the large table for when the family came. 

About an hour later, the doorbell rang and everyone seemed to arrive at once. When the doorbell rang, Josie went to move the twins into the kitchen, while Hope greeted their family. 

Alaric, Caroline, Mac, Maya, and Ethan were the first to arrive. About three years ago, Mac and Alaric got married, so she, Maya and Ethan have been regulars at their family functions ever since. Right behind them was Freya, Keelin, and Nik, followed by the remainder of the Mikaelsons a few minutes later. Fashionably late, of course, was Lizzie and MG. 

As people arrived, Hope told them to wait in the large living area because she and Josie had a surprise to share with everyone, but they wanted to show everyone at the same time. 

  
  


“Finally! Now that Lizzie and MG are here can we get on with it please?” Maya asked, jokingly, but still very curious. 

Hope rolled her eyes but nodded. Josie took that to leave the room, while Hope started to give an introduction to the family. 

“Yes, Maya. calm down…” Hope chuckled, while everyone else either smiled or laughed. 

“...Please don’t freak out or be upset. Just know that Josie and I are happy and we hope you will accept this as much as we have.” Hope said, making everyone simultaneously worried yet excited at the surprise. 

“Don’t tell me you two are splitting up or some bullshit, Mikaelson. I swear…” Lizzie started, but instantly stopped when Josie walked out of the kitchen with two small children. 

Josie was holding Jack, who was wearing a white sweater, similar to his sister’s green one. Hope turned around at Lizzie’s instant silence and the shocked stares that her family had. She moved to go pick up Jessie from standing next to Josie. 

“Everyone… We would like to introduce to you our son, Jack, and our daughter Jessie.” Josie told everyone in the room, who still had faces of complete surprise. 

“Wh...what?” Caroline finally said, breaking the silence.

“Congrats, you’re a grandmother, mom.” Josie said, cheekily, which made Caroline smile even wider than she already was. 

Before anyone else could say anything, Jessie pointed to Nik, who was standing next to his moms and said: “Nikki!”

At that, Nik, walked closer to where Hope and Josie were with the twins to properly greet his little cousins. 

“Hey there, Jessie!...” Nik said, giving Jessie and high five before moving to get a high five from Jack, too. 

“Excuse me? Nik Freelin-Mikaelson! You knew about this and didn’t tell us?” Freya asked, shocked, making Hope and Josie laugh. 

“Well.. yeah, mom. I mean they do technically go to the same school as me, and Hope is my headmaster, so of course I’ve seen her with the twins. And besides, I didn’t want to ruin the surprise for you and momma” Nik said, shrugging his shoulders. 

Freya just rolled her eyes at her son and turned back to her niece to get another look at the newest Mikaelsons. 

“Well, let me get a better look at my niece and nephew!” Lizzie said, walking up to Josie and Hope, who were still holding the twins. 

“Hi.. auntie Lizzie” Jack said from Josie’s arms, a bit uncertain, worried that he said the wrong name. 

“He knows my name?” Lizzie asked Josie, with love and kindness in her eyes. 

“Yeah. Hope and I told them both all about you all. They have been looking forward to meeting you for a while… isn’t that right, Jack?” Josie said, smiling from her sister to her son. 

Jack gave a little nod then made a shy wave towards Lizzie. 

At that, Lizzie promptly took Jack from Josie’s arms, and much to Hope and Josie’s surprise and happiness, he seemed fine. Jack was not nervous or anxious about being held by someone other than his mothers. Hope and Josie gave each other a look of joy, as they knew the twins were accepting of their new family and seemed to trust them as much as Josie and Hope hoped they would. 

Lizzie walked a few feet away from Josie and towards Alaric, Caroline, and MG. Jack was happy and calm when Lizzie had him and as he properly met his grandparents. 

At the same time as Jack was officially meeting the Saltzman/Forbes/Macado family, Hope brought Jessie over to officially meet the Mikaelsons.

“Jessie.. You remember them from the pictures and stories Mommy and I told you about, right?” Hope asked her daughter, who had laid her head on Hope’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, Mama….” Jessie nodded, as she looked at the group of people in front of her. 

“...Bex...Kol...Keewin...Frey….Marcew.. Davweena..” Jessie said, pointing to each of them as she said their names or tried her best to pronounce their names. 

“Good job, Love.” Hope said, kissing the top of her daughter’s head. 

Hope watched as her family gushed over her daughter. She knew that this little girl already had the big, strong, scary Mikaelsons around her finger, and Hope couldn’t be happier that her daughter and her family were already bonding. 

After a few minutes, Caroline came over to officially meet Jessie and took her from Hope, which Jessie seemed excited about. Jessie smiled as soon as Caroline held her, which made Josie happy that her daughter and her mother were getting along so quickly. Josie then took Jack from Lizzie and brought him over towards the Mikaelson crew. 

Similar to their first family interaction, both Jack and Jessie seemed relatively calm and very excited when they moved to meet the rest of their new family. Just as Jack and Jessie were excited, the adults in the room were equally as excited. 

So for the rest of the night, the large family hung out, spent time together, and got to know the newest additions to the family. Hope and Josie couldn’t have asked for a better day. Their kids were happy and felt very safe even with all of the people in the room. And Hope and Josie also got to spend time with members of their family that they don’t get to see on a regular basis, which was great, too. 

Towards the end of the night, Alaric and Caroline were playing with their new grandchildren, which gave Rebekah and Freya a chance to pull Hope off to the side to talk about this major life development. 

“So… This was definitely a surprise, Love.” Rebekah told Hope, smiling. 

“Yeah. I know, but a wonderful surprise.” Hope replied. 

“How did this happen? I mean we just saw you not that long ago.” Freya replied, smirking. 

“Mac brought them to the school after she found them abandoned. One day I found them sneaking food in the kitchen, and when I made them some sandwiches they just jumped into my arms…. After that… i don’t know, something in me just switched. I knew from that moment that I would do anything for them. And luckily when Josie met them the next day, she felt the same connection to them that I did. It was like they were meant to be our kids.” Hope gushed.

Rebekah and Freya smiled as they listened to Hope talk about the twins. They could see how happy and loving Hope felt with the young witches. All they wanted for Hope was for her to be happy and to escape the horrors of the Mikaelson past, which is what she seemed to be doing. 

“Well, I’m happy for you, Hope. We both are. All we have ever wanted for you was to be happy and loved.” Rebekah said, before pulling both her sister and her niece into a group hug, making all three Mikaelson women laugh. 


	34. 1 Wedding & 2 Adoptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! this is it. The final chapter has arrived. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all of the support and kindness throughout this process! It means the world to me.

A few days after Christmas, Hope and Josie were doing great. They started nailing down details for their wedding. But, if they were honest it was getting a bit overwhelming and very big for their tastes, but each wanted it to be just what the other wanted so it kept just growing and growing. 

Today, they had a local baker come drop off some sample wedding cakes for them to try, so Josie and Hope asked the twins to come help them pick. The little family was enjoying the different types of cakes when the doorbell rang, so Hope went to go see who the unexpected visitor was. 

“Sheriff Mac, what do we owe this pleasure?” Hope asked kindly, as she let Mac into the house. 

“Hello, Hope! I’m sorry to drop in on you, but there are a few things we have to go over about the adoption.” Mac said seriously, which instantly made Hope nervous that something was wrong with the adoption process. 

“Umm.. ok. Well, come on in. I’ll get Josie. She and the kiddos are just in the kitchen.” Hope told Mac, trying not to freak out before she has all of the information. 

Hope quickly went to tell Josie that Mac needed to talk to them. They left Jack and Jessie in the kitchen to finish up their cake, which gave Hope and Josie some privacy with Mac in the nearby living room. 

As soon as they got back to Mac, the three women sat down in the living room to talk. 

“So, what’s going on Mac?” Josie asked her step-mother. 

“There is one issue that is holding up the adoption application from going through. You two aren’t married…. That isn’t an issue that will stop the process all together, but it does seem to be holding up the paperwork a lot…” 

“What do we do?” Hope interrupted Mac, trying to get to the point so they could make sure their children aren’t taken from them. 

“As I was saying, couples who aren’t married do adopt children together, but it takes much longer. For some reason in this case, it is taking even longer. I suppose it is because of the kids’ unique situation and uncertain background. But, I have a friend who is a judge in family court. She said that the sooner you two get married, the faster the paperwork will go through because it will suggest a ‘stable’ home life for the twins in legal terms.” Mac added, trying to be calm and clear. 

  
  


Hope and Josie looked away from Mac and towards each other. Josie gripped Hope’s hand tighter than she already had been ever since they all sat down. They both knew without even having to verbally discuss it that they were on the same page. So, they smiled and nodded to each other. 

“Ok…. the most important thing is that our children stay with us. So, we will do anything we have to to ensure that as quickly as possible…” Josie started, looking back at Mac. 

“We will let you know when something changes, but as of now…” Hope paused, not even wanting to think about the possibilities, but she continued because she needed to know. 

“...as of now, they are still able to stay with us, right? I mean we are still technically their foster parents, so even if the adoption doesn’t go through right away they will still be able to stay with us?” Hope finished, concerned. 

“Yes, of course. However, i have to warn you that the longer this process stays in limbo the more likely it will be that judges and other legal officials might question the adoption.” Mac warned them, not to push them faster than they were ready, but needing them to know the seriousness of the situation. 

“Thank you, Mac. Seriously, thank you for all your help.. And not for ruining the Christmas surprise for my dad.” Josie said, as Josie and Hope started to walk Mac out. 

“Of course, sweetie. I’m glad I could help. I’ll keep you both updated as I hear information.” Mac said, before leaving. 

After Mac left, Hope and Josie glanced into the kitchen to make sure that the twins were still okay and eating. After reassuring themselves that their children were still fine and enjoying their different cake samples, Hope and Josie sat on the living room couch to talk about what Mac just told them. 

“What are you thinking, Jo?” Hope asked, sweetly, as Hope ran her fingers through Josie’s hair gently. 

“I.. i don’t know. I mean on one hand I don’t want to delay the adoption anymore, and I want to make sure that our kids our officially our kids. But…. at the same time, I don't want to rush anything. I want to make sure that our wedding is everything that you want it to be.” Josie rambled. 

“Hold on… Josie… what do you mean ‘everything that I’ want it to be? You still want to marry me, right?” Hope asked, suddenly confused. 

“What?!? Hope… of course I want to marry you. I just meant that… lately the wedding has become a much bigger and more extravagant event than I expected. I know you Mikaelsons like big and bold parties, so I am fine with it, but it…” 

“Josie.. Stop, babe…” Hope interrupted, keeping Josie from going down an explanation spiral. 

“...Josie, I didn’t want this big, elaborate wedding. I just kept offering things because I thought you wanted the fairytale wedding, and I wanted it to be everything you wanted. Babe, I go down to the court house right now and marry you if I could.” Hope said, smiling. 

Josie leaned in to give Hope a quick yet soft kiss before responding. 

“Let’s do it.” Josie replied, leaning her forehead against Hopes after pulling back from the kiss. 

“Do what?” Hope asked

“Let just go get married now… down at the courthouse.” Josie said, softly but confidently. 

“Are you sure? I thought you wanted at least your parents and Lizzie there with you? We can just scale down the wedding and have a small ceremony in a month or so instead of six months.” Hope offered, needing to make sure Josie won’t have any regrets about their wedding. 

“I did, but we can still have a reception or a small ceremony later if we want. But, I just know that I want to marry you as soon as possible, and I want to continue our lives together with our daughter and son. I mean we already have the marriage license all we have to do is get it notarized and signed” Josie said. 

“Ok. i’m in!..” Hope said, as she started to think about how she can make this the best and special wedding for her and Josie. 

“...Why don’t you go into town and something new and special to wear, then when you get back we can make everything official.” Hope finished, as her plan unfolded in her head. 

“Yeah! Okay! Oh My Gosh we are actually doing this!” Josie said, excitedly, as she hopped up from the couch. 

Hope followed Josie in standing up. She quickly grabbed Josie around the waist and pulled her in for a loving kiss. 

“I love you.” Hope whispered, as she pulled away from Josie’s lips. 

“I love you too, Babe.” Josie said, smiling. 

Josie left a few minutes later after telling the twins goodbye, which left Hope able to start getting to work. 

_______________________________________

A few hours later, Josie arrived back home with a beautiful white dress with light yellow accents to it. When she got home, she expected to put the dress up in her closet until she and Hope could get to the court house in the next few days. It took much longer for her to find the perfect dress than she expected, so the courthouse was not closed. Josie hoped that Hope wouldn’t be upset that they couldn’t go that same day.

However, when she walked into the front door, the first thing she noticed was the dimmed lights and yellow rose petals on the floor. Josie felt her breath catch for a minute as she followed the trail of petals to the back porch. 

Josie walked out the door to see string lights and lanterns hanging from the trees in their backyard. There was a flower arch at the end of their dock and chairs nearby. It reminded Josie of her and Hope’s first date only more elaborate and romantic. 

“Hope?” Josie asked still confused, as she walked onto the wrap-around porch. 

“Hey, my love” Hope said, walking over to Josie from where she was standing on the right side of the porch next to her Uncle Kol. That’s when Josie noticed her parents and Lizzie standing near some of Hope’s family and the twins. 

“What… what is going on?” Josie stuttered out, still in shock, as Hope wrapped her arms around the taller woman. 

“It didn’t feel right getting married without our family here, so I called them right after you left and they rushed over to help me set up. Also, my uncle Kol is still ordained from when he married Freya and Keelin and he agreed to give us the same treatment, if you are ok with it. I hope you like it…” Hope trailed off when she noticed Josie starting to tear up.

Hope gently wiped the tears off of her fiancée’s cheek, while giving her a moment to process all of what Hope just told her. 

“...If you don’t like it or want to wait, that’s fine too. I just thought that…” Hope was cut off by Josie’s lips crashing against her own. 

“It’s perfect, Hope. Truly… I couldn't have asked for a better wedding.” Josie replied, smiling wide.

Before Hope could respond, she heard Lizzie come up to them. 

“Alright, save it for the honeymoon. Let’s go Jo. We need to get you looking wedding ready.” Lizzie said, pulling Josie back into the house with Caroline following her daughters. 

After Josie went back inside to get ready, Hope went over to where Jessie and Jack were sitting with Nik on one of the outdoor couches. 

“Thank you for doing this again. I know it was very short notice, but it means the world to me” Hope whispered to her Uncle Kol, who she was standing next to. 

“It’s my pleasure, Darling. I’m honored that you asked me.” Kol said, smirking. 

“Mama! Where did mommy go?” Hope heard Jessie ask her, excitedly.

“She just went to put her new dress on, Love. She will be back down soon.” Hope reassured her daughter. 

Hope watched as Jack hopped up off of the couch and started to run towards her, but he was intercepted by Rebekah’s arm scooping him up, playfully. Hope smiled at the interaction between her aunt and her son, especially since Jack started laughing after Rebekah picked him up. 

“How about we don’t get Mama dirty in her white pants and shirt, huh?” Rebekah said, smiling and tickling Jack, lightly. 

Jack and Jessie were dressed in nice clothes, but they were still kids so of course they had been running around outside with Nik ever since their favorite cousin showed up. So, they were not exactly perfectly clean. 

“Oops… sorry mama” Jack said from Rebekah’s arms. 

“That’s ok, my love.” Hope gave him a soft smile in return. 

About an hour later, Lizzie came bursting through the porch doors. 

“Places, everyone! Let’s get this show on the road” Lizzie shouted, excitedly.

Hope took that to mean that Josie was finished getting ready and she took her place next to her uncle Kol standing in front of the flower arch on the dock. Everyone else sat down on one of the chairs placed between the dock and the porch. 

As soon as Caroline sat down next to Alaric with Jack in her lap, Hope watched as Josie made her way out of their house and started walking towards her. 

Hope felt herself starting to tear up with so much happiness. She couldn't believe that it was actually happening. She had been wanting this for so long, and it was finally here. She and Josie were finally getting married. 

_ God, she looks stunning. I can’t believe this smart, amazing, beautiful woman wants to be my wife.  _ Hope thought as Josie walked to stand in front of her. 

When Josie got up next to Hope, she grabbed Hope’s hands in her own and whispered to her.

“You look beautiful, babe. Sorry I didn’t say it before, but I was so shocked.” 

Hope smiled at Josie’s words and gave her hands a light squeeze before the two women turned their attention to Kol. 

“Now, I’m sure you weren’t expecting to be here this morning, where you? Because I certainly was not expecting a call from my niece to officiate her surprise wedding…” Kol started, making everyone chuckle. 

“...But, I’m so happy that I did. I know me and my sisters have been waiting for our Hope to find a wonderful partner and she has exceeded any expectations we had. So, I couldn’t be happier than to welcome Josie into the Mikaelson family, officially. Let’s get started. Hope, you said you prepared your own vows, go ahead.”

Josie had a break panic moment at the mention of vows. She didn’t prepare anything because she expected they would be married in a courtroom. She just hoped the words would come to her after hearing Hope’s.

“Josie… I have loved you for as long as I can remember. Whether I wanted to admit it to myself or not at the time…” Freya, Rebekah, Lizzie and Caroline chuckled at that comment.

“... I still loved you. Something inside of me always knew that you were the one for me, that you were and are the love of my life. It was almost too easy to fall in love with you, who wouldn’t….” Josie caught on to Hope meaning from when Josie admitted she had a crush on Hope years ago, which made Josie’s eyes water even more. 

“...I fell in love with your smile, your kindness, your smarts, and your beautiful soul. You are the love of my life always and forever. I will spend everyday trying to make you as happy as you make me. I love you, Josette.” Hope finally finished. 

Josie took a second to compose herself after hearing Hope’s sweet words, then she started to speak whatever came into her head as she looked at the love of her life. 

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson,  you have completely changed my life. Even from the very first moment I met you, I knew that there was something special about you. Because of you and your love and support, I was able to realize what I truly wanted and what I truly deserved in my life. I can honestly say without a shadow of a doubt that you changed my life for the better. You make me feel loved and worthy of being loved everyday. With you in my life, I know that I will always have someone who will never give up on me. I do not know what I would do without you and I never want to have to find out. I love you so much.” Josie finished, smiling as she stared into those blue eyes she loved so much. 

  
  


“Ok now for the formalities...Do you Hope take Josie to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?” Kol asked.

“I do.” Hope responded as soon as Kol finished. 

“And Josie, do you take Hope to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?” 

“Yes. I do.” Josie answered, almost cutting Kol off because of her excitement. 

“Now, can we have the rings?” Kol asked, smiling at Jack and Jessie. 

Jack hopped off of Freya’s lap to walk towards Hope, while Jessie left Caroline to bring Josie a ring. Once each twin got to either Josie or Hope, they opened their tiny little fists to hand their mothers matching silver wedding bands. Hope and Josie took the ring from one of the twins and kissed the tops of their heads, before the little ones went back to where they were sitting before. 

“Josie… you first. Please place the ring on Hope’s finger.” Kol told Josie.

Josie didn’t need much encouragement. As soon as Hope lifted her left hand, Josie slipped on the wedding band until it was up against the engagement ring Josie got for Hope a few weeks after Hope had proposed to her. 

“Okay. Hope, you're up.”

Hope did the same as Josie had done to her. She gently slid the wedding ring onto her almost wife’s ring finger. 

“By the power vested in me by an online ordainment website years ago, I now pronounce you wives. You may kiss your bride.” Kol shouted, smiling and chuckling. 

As soon as Kol finished, Hope pulled Josie to her and kissed her. Josie and Hope smiled into their first kiss as a married couple as their family cheered and clapped all around them.

  
  


Hope and Josie pulled back from their kiss to look each other in the eyes. They both smiled at the fact that they really were married and their always and forever officially starts now. 

The newly married couple spent the rest of the evening celebrating with their family and their children. Hope and Josie couldn’t have asked for a better day. To them, it was perfect and it was perfectly them. 

About a week after the wedding happened, Hope and Josie were planning their honeymoon to Italy, when Mac called them to inform them that the adoption had officially gone through. Not only were Hope and Josie married, but now the two children they loved more than anything were officially theirs, even though Jack and Jessie had been their children for some time now. All was well. Always and forever. 


End file.
